


Exposed

by parttimewriter123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Canon Compliant, Feral Behavior, For the most part, Full Shift Werewolves, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Underage Masturbation, lots of eventual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimewriter123/pseuds/parttimewriter123
Summary: After losing his mother at a young age, Talia has eleven year old Derek babysit six year old Stiles Stilinski. Derek helps Stiles as they grow up together until the unthinkable happens to the Hales, forcing Derek to leave Stiles behind. Some years pass and the last thing neither Stiles nor Derek expect is to one day see each other again.OrA vulnerable Stiles Stilinski, with a developing spark, hunters going awol, a feral wolf somewhere in the mix, oh and of course mates. Including some kid Sterek, a nice slow build, some drama and more.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, things get a little heavy with little Stiles and his mom in this chapter. Idk just thought I'd give a little warning here.

It started off as a normal day, little six year old Stiles was playing with some toys in the backyard, running around having a carefree day, while his mother did some cleaning in the kitchen, eyes every so often checking her son from the window. His father, newly appointed as local sheriff, was at work. Nowadays it seemed that was all his father did, work, work and more work. Being the sheriff called for a more demanding schedule so the times Stiles saw him was Sunday’s for breakfast and brief random times during the week. He tried to spend as much time at home with his family when he had breaks, when he wasn’t sleeping of course. The Stilinski household was doing well, but as previously mentioned, this day started _off_ normal.

As Stiles zipped back and forth in the yard he heard a crash that could only have come from the kitchen. He froze wondering if his mother would appear with a smile that said “everything was fine” and wave it off, which was something she regularly did, but it never came. Chest slightly panting from his running, he trotted up to the back door and stepped in cautiously. He spotted his mother staring at her hands, her shaking hands, as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Her usual kind, welcoming, inviting brown eyes were wide with fear, and her brown slightly curled hair was strewn. She looked completely disheveled, the opposite from her normal appearance.

“Mom?” Right after he spoke she snapped her crazed gaze towards him, just noticing him for the first time. “Are you ok?” Stiles sounded unsure and was starting to get scared. The woman looking at him was not the mother he knew and loved; she looked at him as if she didn’t know who he was. The more she stared the clearer her eyes became, which made Stiles think she was snapping out of whatever was happening to her.

“Mommy…” before he could say anything else, she suddenly yelled and grabbed the nearest thing within reach, which ended up being a plate, and hurled it at Stiles who luckily moved out of the way in time.

“Get away from me!” She yelled reaching for more things to throw at him in order to keep her safe. “Demon, monster, devil! You won’t get me, I won’t let you near me you hear!” Things kept being thrown, with very poor aim, and Stiles was fast enough to run out the back door and down the sidewalk to the only place he knew that was close. On a normal day, he was able to walk this route on his own since it was “just down the side walk, a right at the stop sign, and three houses down”. He was deemed old enough that could go alone, as long as he called in advance, but this was an emergency. In a matter of minutes he was pounding at the door hoping someone would answer it.

“Stiles!” A familiar voice exclaimed and he was quickly engulfed in a hug. “Honey what’s wrong, are you alright, where are your parents?” The woman pulled away to wipe some tears from his face. Once his vision cleared he saw the concerned yet motherly face of Mrs. McCall, his best friend’s mom. 

“Stiles, honey, can you tell me what’s wrong?” She asked again, calmer this time so her emotions could reflect in Stiles’. 

“Mom…Mommy she…threw things at me, and…and she yelled…” he tired his best to get words out but his sniffling and continued crying made it hard. Luckily Melissa understood and wrapped her arms around him, picking him up, and making her way to the phone. From there things seemed to be in fast motion. His father was called, multiple times by different people including Melissa, and a couple of their close neighbors who said they could year yelling coming from the house. That night Stiles stayed with the McCalls while his father took his mother to the hospital. It was going on almost a day and a half when Stiles finally saw his father, he of course called but it wasn’t the same as being together in person. 

“Is mommy ok?” he asked as he was scooped up by his dad. They were walking back to the their house.

“Mommy is doing better now bud,” his dad sighed. “She’s gonna be staying at the hospital for a little bit so she can get better.” Stiles could sense the tense emotions coming from his father, and for some reason felt saddened by it. 

“Can we visit her?” Stiles asked once they walked into their house.

“How about we go tomorrow after breakfast?” his dad said as he set him down.

“We can’t go today?” his dad sighed, in clear frustration as to how he would explain why.

“Mom’s tired son, she needs to rest up a little bit before she can see us.” Stiles left it at that, and for the rest of that night didn’t say a word. 

They did visit his mom the next day. She had what they called a “good day”, back to her normal self with an added breath of sad caution. Over the course of two months, Stiles saw her as much as he could, documenting in his mind what he later placed as his mother’s deterioration. The last time he saw her was a “good day” turned bad. Stiles felt it the moment it switched, he was laying in his mother’s arms almost falling asleep as she hummed a song. It was a song she hummed and sang to him ever since he was born, in a different language but Stiles knew it by heart. With his eyes almost closed, singing along in his head, his mother’s hand stilled as she became quiet. Stiles’ stomach dropped, knowing what had happened but wanting to refuse it; his body going against what he knew, he turned and looked up at the woman. She wasn’t there…again. In a matter of seconds the screaming started up again and he was thrown from the bed.

“Get away from me! You won’t kill me you demon! You monster!” Fortunately there wasn’t anything she could throw at him, and the nurses came in fairly quickly. Stiles was shoved out of the room where he was told to sit in one of the chairs in the hallway. That’s where he stayed. Hands tucked into his red hoodie, his forever dirt-stained jeans with his equally dirtied black converse peeking out, dangling from the chair he was in. Hours passed, his mother’s room was quiet, no one came. Unbeknownst to him, his father stood at the end of the hallway frozen in fear and disbelief. How could he tell his only son that his mother, who he had only seen hours before, had passed away?


	2. Chapter 1

Times after his mother’s passing were hard on the Stilinski’s. Stiles had gotten more reserved to the point where he didn’t talk. He spoke when he was spoken to but it was short sentences. His father resorted to drinking, he resented whenever he did it with his son in the house, but he couldn’t help himself. There was a moment when they were both sitting for dinner, his father with a glass of brandy by his side. He had asked Stiles about his day, if he was feeling alright, but the boy barely spoke.

“I’m ok,” was all he said in a small voice which for some reason irritated the sheriff. This wasn’t his son, his son would’ve been talking nonstop about how his day was, what mischief he and Scott got into at school and whatnot. He hated how his son was acting. The moment he realized his son’s presence angered him in his drunken state he took it upon himself to find a babysitter for fear he’d lash out. Melissa could watch him on her nights off, which was rare ever since she got divorced. On nights when he wasn’t drinking, he was working. One particular night when Melissa was at work, he took Stiles with him to the station. He sat quietly in his office, just sitting and staring, while his father worked. The silence slightly unnerved him, and was glad when his receptionist phoned in saying he had a couple visitors.

“Mrs. Hale, please come in,” he greeted in some surprise. Standing in the doorway were Talia Hale and one of her sons.

“Thank you for meeting with me Sheriff, I just have a few things I’d like to discuss with you regarding the preserve,” she spoke and carried herself with a sense of regal authoritative elegance as she walked further into the room before turning to her son. “Derek, would you mind watching the sheriff’s son outside while we talk?” Derek merely nodded and looked to Stiles.

“Go ahead Stiles, we won’t be long,” the sheriff said. Stiles gave a small nod before hopping off his seat and following Derek out into the hall to sit on the bench. The silence ensued with Stiles as Derek looked around while he bounced his leg. 

“So,” he sighed as he glanced towards Stiles. “I’m Derek, Derek Hale.” He figured he might as well introduce himself since he didn’t know what else to say. Stiles didn’t respond but did briefly look at him. “I’m eleven…how old are you?” Stiles looked at him again before hesitantly answering in a small voice.

“Six.”

“Do you have any siblings?” At that Stiles looked slightly away from Derek as he shook his head. At that Derek knew he needed to change subjects. For some reason he wanted to get the boy talking. “Halloween is next month…” Derek watched the boy seeing if he could get any reaction out of him. “Do you have a favorite holiday?” Tears started pooling in the boy’s eyes and Derek was quick to keep talking. “I don’t…actually I kinda hate Christmas.” That caught the boy’s interest; eyebrows slightly raised as to question why, who could hate Christmas? “Christmas is my birthday so I don’t really get an actual _birthday_ party. It’s all holiday themed, and I don’t get as much presents as other kids.” They were still in silence, but the tears had stopped so Derek thought that a success. He relaxed back in his seat while letting out a sigh.

“My birthday’s in April…and I love Halloween,” Stiles said looking over to Derek. Derek was shocked he got that much out of the boy and wanted to say more to him but the door to the sheriff’s office opened before he could.

“Thank you for sharing your concerns Mrs. Hale, I’ll make sure to discuss hunting in the preserve at the next town meeting for you in your absence,” the sheriff said as he walked Talia out.

“Thank you sheriff, and please call me Talia,” she smiled amicably. The two looked at the boys sitting on the bench. “Ready to go hon?” She held her hand out for Derek who then got up and stood next to her, he hand rubbing across his shoulders and resting to his neck.

“It was nice talking to you Stiles,” Derek said. Stiles then stood up to stand near his dad who was leaning against the doorframe. 

“Bye Derek,” Stiles called as the Hales had started their way down the hall. Stiles walked back into the office leaving his father looking stunned in his wake. Once he snapped out of his state the sheriff was in motion.

“I’ll be right back son,” he called as he jogged down the hall to catch up with Talia. “Excuse me, Mrs. Ha…Talia,” he said as he caught them just reaching the front doors. 

“Yes sheriff?”

“Uh…I hope I’m not being too…Um…Sorry I just…” he took a deep breath before continuing. “Things have been…hard since my wife…Stiles has been…we’ve both been going through a hard time and the hours with being sheriff, there’s never really a day off. Stiles seems to like your son, and I guess I was wondering…if you would like to watch him some time?” Talia smiled to her son before looking back to the sheriff.

“Of course, Stiles is always welcome to the Hale house,” she took a moment to take out her card to hand to the sheriff. “That has my number on it, give us a call whenever you want us to watch him.” The sheriff visibly relaxed as he took the card.

“Thank you so much Talia, I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

“Anything for you, I know how special Claudia was; it’s no trouble watching Stiles.” The Hales then made their way out, leaving the sheriff standing there again slightly confused. He didn’t know his wife knew Talia, and he didn’t know Talia knew his wife was… _special_.

 

~

Later that week Stiles found himself being dropped off at the Hale house. The driveway was fairly long and lead practically into the preserve; no wonder Talia was worried about hunters, Stiles thought as the pulled up. 

“Now, Talia is doing some grocery shopping so Derek will be watching you until she gets back,” his dad said as they got out of the cruiser and started walking to the house. “You got everything in your bag?” Stiles merely nodded as the door opened before his dad could even knock.

“Hi Mr. Stilinski, hi Stiles,” Derek greeted as he moved into the house so they could go in.

“Afternoon Derek, how was school?” 

“It was ok, I got a paper I need to write and a project due next week, but it’s not too bad.”

“Well I hope watching Stiles will be alright…”

“Oh don’t worry, he’s in good hands.” The sheriff smiled as he kneeled down in front of Stiles.

“I’ll be back tomorrow ok bud?” Stiles nodded and watched as his dad ruffled his hair a little bit before leaving. After the sounds of the cruiser were long gone the two boys moved into the living room. They sat for a little bit before Derek spoke.

“I could show you were you’ll be sleeping tonight if that’s ok?” Stiles nodded and got up to follow, bag in his hands. Derek lead him up the stairs and a little ways down one hall stopping in the doorway of a small empty bedroom. “My room is right across the hall there, in case you need me at any time of the night,” Derek said as Stiles put his bag on the bed. “I can show you the rest of the house if you’d like?” Stiles followed without giving an answer. There were four bedrooms on the side of the house they were in. The guest room, Derek’s, and one of Derek’s older brother, and one of his older sisters. The bathroom was towards the middle, and down the other hall on the other side of the stairs were three more bedrooms, his parent’s, his uncle’s, and another of this sister’s. Stiles waited until the tour of the rest of the house was finished before asking the things the had questions on.

“How many siblings do you have?” they were back in the living room, Stiles sitting on the couch and Derek on the chair next to it.

“There’s four of us. I have my oldest sister Laura, my older brother Noah, and my younger sister Cora.” Stiles waited a few minutes before asking another question. 

“Where is everyone?”

“Well, my mom is grocery shopping, my dad is probably on his way home from work, Laura and Noah both do after school things and Laura has a car so she’ll probably be out late, and Cora’s at a friends house. She actually about your age, I guess you’re in different classes at school if you don’t know her.”

“What about your uncle?” Derek snapped his head up from where he was looking at his shoes. He had forgotten to mention him and was surprised Stiles was keeping count. It must’ve been a security thing for Stiles, knowing where people were and all; it made sense.

“He’s out of town at the moment. He’s out of town doing something… I’m not really sure, he likes to do what he wants.” Stiles merely nodded as he slightly swung his feet back and forth, getting more comfortable with his surroundings. “Are you ok with watching tv in here? I have some homework I need to do.” Derek got up, turning the tv on and handing the remote to Stiles before moving to the stairs. He could feel the boy’s emotions spike at the thought of him being left alone so he hurried to get his homework before going back downstairs.

“I’ll be over here if you need me,” he called from the dining room. He was relieved he could see the couch from where he sat at the table and could feel Stiles start to settle down as he began his paper.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, and actually quite normal. Stiles watched as the Hale’s acted like a regular family, a family that hadn’t experienced any traumatic loss like his did. It was both refreshing and saddening at the same time. Derek’s mother got home and started dinner and soon after his father got back from his job. Mr. Hale, or Richard, introduced himself to Stiles before retiring to his study to do some paperwork before dinner. Minutes before Talia announced dinner was ready both Laura and Noah burst in through the front door, faces red as if they had been running. Stiles didn’t really think much of it as he took a seat at the dinner table next to Derek. The two teens introduced themselves to their guest as dinner was being served. They ate and spoke like one of those families you’d see on tv, at least that’s what they reminded Stiles of. How his family used to be…Derek could feel the sadness emanating from the boy, his whole family could, so he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder once they were both finished eating. 

“Mom may we be excused?” Derek politely asked for him and Stiles. His mother gave a small nod and Derek was quick to lead Stiles upstairs into the guest room. Stiles stood in the middle of the room looking around as Derek took a seat on the bed next to the boy’s bag.

“Is there anything you want to do?” He was met with nothing so he kept talking. “Tomorrow’s Saturday so we could stay up and watch movies if you’d like? Or…I have some comics in my room?” Stiles gave a confused look at the mention of comics. “Have you not read any?” There was a small shake of a head for an answer. “Oh man, you’re missing out!” Derek, getting slightly too excited about the fact, got up and started heading to his room. “Come on, I’ll show you some.” They crossed the hall and Derek let Stiles sit in his desk chair as he dug some of his favorite comics out. 

“I have some Marvel and some DC, but I think Superman is my favorite,” he handed the boy a Superman comic. “This is one of my favorites, I mean, it’s the original story but it’s pretty good. I got Batman too…” Stiles was quick to grab for it, practically falling out of the chair as he sat on his knees on the floor across from Derek. The whole action happened quite fast and was amusing to see. The boy, now engrossed in the comic, was satisfied as Derek smiled to himself while he went to work finishing his homework. 

It was a surprising sight for Talia to walk in on, Stiles completely relaxed laying on his stomach, elbows propping his head up, ankles crossed in the air as he continued reading a comic while her son relaxed on his bed, homework finished, reading one of his favorites. She hesitated, not wanting to break up their _bonding_ , but it was getting late for Stiles.

“How we doing boys?” She asked gently as she took a step in. 

“Derek let me read his comics,” Stiles said before releasing a big yawn. 

“That’s very nice of you Derek.”

“It’s no problem. He’s only been reading Batman though…”  
“Because Batman’s cool,” Stiles mumbled as he sat up. 

“Yeah, yeah, but you should think about giving other heroes a chance.”

“Alright, well I just came up to help settle Stiles down to bed. I ran a bath if you’d like one?” 

“Yes please,” Stiles said as he stood up. He handed Derek his comics back before leaving the room with Talia. Derek felt his wolf whine at the disappearance of the boy from the room, and was confused as to why he’d feel like that about someone he barely knew. Shrugging the thought for the moment he picked up his books from the floor and got ready for bed. He’d try to remember to bring it up with his mom at some point after Stiles went home.

After a warm bath, Stiles found himself in his pajamas being tucked in by Talia. She rubbed her hand on his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair with a gentle smile before turning off the light and leaving the room, the door slightly cracked open so the hall light seeped through. Stiles lay staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep but failing. He knew he would dream of her, he knew he’d have nightmares, so he tried to stay away…tired. At some point he lost consciousness until he sat up panting, sweat forming on his brow three hours later. The clock showed it was going on one in the morning, and the boy was too spooked to even attempt sleeping. There was a sudden urge of wanting to be with someone that forced Stiles out of his bed and tip-toeing across the room to the door. Peeking out into the hall he saw that Derek’s door was also slightly open. Without a second thought he snuck across and peeked in. For a moment he could’ve sworn he saw a pair of golden orbs, but he thought it was his eyes adjusting to the dark.

“Derek?” he whispered out. “Are you awake?” He could hear the bed shuffle a bit.

“Yeah.”

“Can I come in?” At that Derek turned on his bedside lamp illuminating the room so the boy could see. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles moved so he was in the room now, head tilted down acting sheepish and ashamed. 

“I had a bad dream…” Derek moved over in his bed making room for Stiles. 

“Do you want to get in?” He was basing this off of his own experience when he or his siblings had bad dreams. Usually contact with someone else, someone they trusted, calmed them down enough to get some sleep. Derek didn’t mind sharing a bed with Stiles at all, in fact his wolf greatly welcomed it. The boy slipped in with a pouted lip, and once he was situated Derek turned the light off. He rolled so his back was facing the boy, and shortly after the boy followed suit, but moved so that their backs were touching. In a matter of minutes Derek could hear the boy’s heart even out as he fell fast asleep. Smiling to himself, he too closed his eyes for the night.

The Sheriff came by the next day mid afternoon to find Stiles and Derek sitting on the front steps reading some more comics. Talia was quick to invite him in for a cup of cider as she told him how Stiles’ stay was. She was quick to explain that Stiles had progressed to speaking freely instead of when spoken too thanks to her son, that her son was “bringing out a new side of him”. To which the sheriff replied:

“Not a new side, he’s bringing Stiles back,” he said fondly. As he drove Stiles home he explained to him how every Friday, every Friday the sheriff had to work overnight, Stiles was to stay with the Hales and that he’d be picked up sometime the next day.

“Is that alright with you son?” they had just pulled into the driveway of their house.

“Sounds good to me,” Stiles said. “Can I bring my action figures next time?” he asked before hopping out of the car.

“If you’d like,” The sheriff said before watching as his son got his bag and headed to the front door, only snapping out of it when Stiles turned to look questioningly at him.

 

~

Months had passed and soon Winter was in full swing, as well as the Christmas holiday season. Stiles had just been picked up by his dad and Derek watched from the front window as the cruiser drove down the driveway until he couldn’t hear it anymore before going into the living room to see his mother.

“Mom, it’s almost Christmas…” he started.

“Yes, and almost your birthday,” she said casually not even looking up from her book. She could feel her son’s nerves as he gathered up the courage to ask what he wanted. 

“I was wondering, it’s the first Christmas Stiles and his dad will be having since…I was wondering if we could invite them over?” Talia placed her bookmark as she shut her book and looked up with admiration to her son.

“That’s quite nice of you Derek, I think it’s a great idea. I’ll give John a call tomorrow.” Satisfied, Derek smiled as he moved to the back of the house.

“I’m going for a run!” he called as he quickly stripped of his clothing before shifting into his wolf form and bounding across the cold hardened earth of the preserve. He and his wolf were happy with how things were going and with the fact that Stiles might be spending his birthday with him. He wasn’t dense, he knew Stiles liked Christmas and was too emotional to even think about spending it without his mother. Derek only hoped spending it with his family would help. Bounding over and under fallen trees and around bushes and whatnot Derek felt free, like he didn’t have a care in the world. With his tongue hanging lopsided out the side of his mouth as he panted, he slowed to a trot so he could catch his breath. Even though Derek was neither the oldest nor youngest of his siblings, he was the fastest, especially when his mind was elsewhere. Taking a look at his surroundings he hadn’t noticed just how far into the preserve he actually was. He approached a nearby stream to get some water and had barely taken three laps before he heard a twig snap. Head and ears up at attention he looked around him to see what could’ve made that noise. When he didn’t see or hear anything he cautiously dipped his head back down to get more water. That’s when he felt it, a searing pain tearing through his fur through his skin and lodging itself by his shoulder. He yipped in pain, head shifting to see an arrow sticking out of him, before taking off running. He heard another arrow being fired from wherever his attackers were but dodged it just in time. His wolf whined as he pushed himself to run faster, almost home by this point as another arrow sailed hitting a tree just in front of him. Just as he saw his house in his line of sight he heard his mother, in her full shift, howl in anger at the fact that he was injured. Derek ran right past her and into the arms of his father who stood in the yard.

“It’s ok son, I got you, you’re ok,” his dad soothed as Derek whined at the pain pulsing through his system. He could feel his body trying to heal itself but failing for some reason. Starting to loose consciousness, he heard his dad tell Laura to call Deaton and tell him it was an emergency. Derek’s heart was beating fast as the darkness consumed him. When he next woke uphe could feel the vet’s hands on his body, still in wolf form, as he examined the arrow. 

“Derek, this will hurt, but once I remove the arrow I can begin treating your wound,” he explained. Derek let out another high pitched whine as he prepared himself, his father’s hand on his head by his ears, and he could feel the presence of his siblings in the adjoining room, his mother not in the house. He thought he went unconscious again since it felt like forever until the vet actually pulled the arrow out. At that Derek thrashed, teeth barred as he growled in pain. His mother was suddenly in his line of sight, red eyes shining, which calmed his wolf down to an extent.

“Now this is the unpleasant part,” Deaton said before taking a powder and pouring it in his wound before lighting a lighter and setting it on fire. Derek nearly threw himself at the vet before nearly falling off whatever table he was laying on. If it weren’t for his father’s strong grip and his mother’s commanding voice saying he was going to be ok, he feared he could have seriously injured Deaton. About a minute later he finally calmed down before falling limp, shifting back into a human. His father was quick to scoop him up and carry him up to his bedroom as he rubbed at his back. Derek was out before they even made it to his room. Downstairs the adults spoke about what just happened.

“Those were Argent arrows,” Talia growled, eyes bleeding red for a second. “What the hell are they even doing out in the preserve?”

“They are hunters, with it being so close to the holidays they may have just been simply…hunting,” Deaton tried to reason.

“We’ve told them time and time again to leave the preserve off limits,” Richard sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “This is the last straw, we need to do something.”

“There’s nothing we can do but meet with them. I can try talking to the sheriff again, but he doesn’t know about us so I fear he doesn’t grasp the severity of the situation,” Talia voiced. 

“If you’d like to set up a meeting, I can mediate for you, make sure nothing happens to either one of you,” Deaton offered. 

“That would be greatly appreciated Deaton if you could?” Talia asked kindly. It was time to end whatever “peace” there was between the Hales and Argents and get down to business. Blood was shed, the treaty was broken, and a war would soon start if a new treaty wasn’t made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to wait at least until next week, but I'm too excited. Also I'm moving into a new place for college and wanted to upload something in case there was no wifi or something (let's be real this is an excuse to upload cause the amount of recognition this story is getting is so EXCITING thank you so much it's such great fuel to keep writing!)
> 
> Side note, sorry for all the jumps and skips and whatnot. That will lessen the more the story progresses, I just need to get past all the background stuff before getting to the "real" part lol
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think of the story so far!


	3. Chapter 2

Tuesday afternoon rolled by and Stiles found himself being picked up by his dad after school. It was the new routine, he’d be picked up on days when his dad didn’t have the night shift instead of going home with Scott. As they drove by familiar buildings and signs Stiles became alert when he realized they weren’t going home.

“You’re going back to the office?”

“Susan, from the front desk, she called saying someone wanted to see me,” he explained when he pulled into his spot. “Don’t worry son, we’ll make it quick. How about we go to the diner for dinner afterwards, get some curly fries in your tummy?” Stiles gave a wide smile and an enthusiastic nod. It turned out the visitor was Talia, alone this time. 

“Talia, come in, what can I help you with?”

“Hello John, Stiles,” she greeted as she approached the desk. “Stiles, would it be alright if you wait outside? I’m afraid Derek isn’t here so you’ll be on your own…”

“That’s ok Mrs. Hale,” Stiles reassured as he left the room. The door closed but didn’t click leaving it ever so slightly ajar.

“What’s wrong?”

“I know you brought up hunting in the preserve at the town meetings, and continue to do so, which I am very thankful for…”

“But?” Talia sighed as she took a seat.

“Sheriff my son Derek was injured a few days ago while he was venturing in the woods. Before you ask he’s doing ok, just taking it easy for now. An arrow struck his shoulder…” Stiles heard what had happened and tried not to freak out. Derek had gotten hurt, that was probably why Cora was quiet at school. Not that he talked to her, but ever since finding out she was Derek’s sister he’s kept an eye out for her. 

“I trust he was on your property when it happened?”

“Very much so. I know you can’t ban hunting in that area, but maybe perhaps set up markers for where it should be off limits. Even though my family are the only ones _living_ in the area, there are many trails hikers and runners take. It would be for the benefit of the community if this problem was addressed.”

“Yes I completely agree with you.” There was some shuffling as Stiles assumed his dad was getting out a form and pen. “Did either you or Derek see who fired the arrow at him?” There was some hesitation before Talia answered.

“Sadly no.” 

“Ok no problem, I’ll see to having markers set up and bring awareness to hunters in the area. Thank you for bringing it to my attention and I’m terribly sorry it was Derek that got injured.”

“Thank you sheriff, and he is doing better,” their footsteps got closer to the door making Stiles sit up straighter so they wouldn’t think he was listening in. “That reminds me,” she spoke as they reached the doorframe now addressing the two Stilinki’s. “My family would love to have you join us for our Christmas and birthday festivities.”

“Birthday?” the sheriff questioned as he moved to place his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Derek’s birthday is the same day as Christmas,” Stiles informed him, a small smile dawning his face. 

“Oh, well that sounds like it should be a family only kind of…”

“Nonsense, we’d love it if you two were there.” The sheriff took a minute to think if he should accept or not. He didn’t really have anything planned besides watching Stiles open presents before planting himself in front of the tv to watch whatever sport game was on. He had asked Melissa what she and Scott were doing but Scott was with his father for the holidays while she was visiting her family. As much as he wanted to make this Christmas as special as Claudia always made it, he knew any attempt he would make would fail in comparison. 

“Alright,” Stiles’ head snapped up, the look of shock mixed with excitement on his face. Christmas with the Hales it was. “Thank you for inviting us, we’d love to come.” 

“Wonderful, I’ll call you tomorrow with the details.” With a smile she turned and left, an extra bounce in her step. She knew Derek would be more than pleased and wondered how long it would take for him to say something…

“Let’s go get dinner,” the sheriff said as he guided Stiles out to the car shortly after. That night Stiles was all smiles as he lay in his bed. He was too wired to go to sleep, his brain thinking of what Christmas with the Hales would be like. They probably had a huge feast, plates covering the dining table, everyone sitting around sharing food and having a good time. Of course they’d have the biggest tree that could fit in their living room, the bottom covered with piles of presents, sparkling garland dangling everywhere. As his eyes closed, he could taste the chocolate cake served at desert; but he was confused, the cake tasted just like…just like his mom’s. Eyes now wide open, excitement depleted, he was ashamed of himself. How could he have been so ready to move on and celebrate the holidays with someone else’s family and not think about his mom? 

A part of him felt sick as he turned to his side. He didn’t want to forget what Christmas with his mom was like, it was her favorite holiday. It would be only days after Thanksgiving when he would come home from school and find the house magically decorated to the brim with all things Christmas. She would always wait for when his dad had a free day so they could pick their tree out and decorate it together, always singing along to the holiday music she had blasting throughout the house. For some reason as soon as all the decorations were up, the house smelled like baked goods every day. She had a sweet tooth and a talent for baking, which meant the Stilinski men were spoiled with warm goods with chilled eggnog and milk to cleanse their palate.And every Christmas Eve she would read the christmas story to him after tucking him into bed, and lulled him to sleep with her lullaby…

He missed her. He missed her a lot that night.

 

~

“Welcome, come in please come in!” Richard greeted the Stilinski’s as they got to the Hale house. As soon as they entered all they could smell was cinnamon, and dinner of course. It must’ve been cooking for hours if the smell lingered in the air. Stiles was about to find Derek when kids younger and older than him rushed by nearly knocking him down.

“Calm down kids!” Richard called. “Sorry about that, we have relatives over…”

“Oh, are you sure it’s alright that we…” the sheriff hated to impose.

“No worries, you are perfectly fine, we have more than enough room don’t worry,” he said as he started guiding them further into the house. “Derek, Stiles is here.” Stiles found it hard to believe Derek could’ve heard him since he barely raised his voice, but not even a second later he came into view.

“Hi Stiles, Mr. Stilinski,” he greeted, a content smile on his face and cheeks slightly red. “We were just playing out back, if you’d like to join?” Stiles looked to his dad for his answer.

“Go ahead kid,” he smiled while giving a reassuring pat to his back. Before the two ran off Stiles remembered what he had in his hands.

“Wait, Derek this is for you,” he handed him his gift, his cheeks slightly reddening. Derek’s eyes lit up as he accepted the gift.

“Gee thanks Stiles, you didn’t have to.” He smiled fondly at the poor wrapping job the six-year-old no doubt did in birthday themed wrapping paper. 

“Of course I did, it’s your birthday!” They exchanged smiles before Derek placed his present in his room for later. As the hours passed they ran around outside throwing snowballs from the newly fallen snow, making snowmen and snow angels, and having the time of their childhood lives. Derek did roughly introduce him to all his cousins that were there, but reassured Stiles he didn’t need to remember names since they only saw them a few times a year. At dinner the said younger cousins all sat at the designated “kids table” which excluded Stiles and Derek who sat with their families. It was just as Stiles imagined, food everywhere, drinks, laughs, presents, everything. They ended the meal with a birthday cake for Derek before allowing Derek to open his mix of birthday and christmas presents first; he saved Stiles’ for last.

“Your superman doll?”

“It’s an action figure,” Stiles quickly corrected, earning some laughs from those around. “He would be more happy if you had him because he get’s jealous that Batman gets all the attention.” The now twelve-year-old smiled as his grip tightened.

“I love it, thank you Stiles.” The rest of the night went by pretty fast. The Hales had gone all out on presents for all their guests including Stiles and his father. It left them wondering how they could ever repay them back, but they were repeatedly reassured they had nothing to worry about. Eventually the younger cousins began turning in for the night in various places in the house. The sheriff had gone into the dining room for a last cup of coffee with Talia, Richard and other grown ups while Stiles, Derek, and Cora tried not to drift off to sleep as they watched tv. Stiles didn’t think he had ever eaten as much as he did, and was in a comfortable food coma. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep leaning on Derek until he was being gently tapped awake.

“Time to go home kid,” his dad practically whispered. He wondered why until he saw Cora fast asleep curled up around a pillow in the chair to his right. With a big yawn he got up and followed his dad to the front door. 

“Wait,” he said as he snapped awake. He ran over to Derek, who was now standing up, to give him a big hug. “Happy birthday Derek,” he whispered, exhaustion quickly taking over again. Derek wrapped his arms tightly around the younger kid before leaning down to his ear.

“Merry Christmas Stiles.”

 

~

3 Years Later

“You gotta ask her out,” nine-year-old Stiles suggested to now fifteen-year-old Derek. They were doing their homework in the kitchen nook talking about how their day at school was. Derek had just told him how he met up with this Paige girl again during lunch.

“It’s not that simple…” he reasoned, not even looking up from his work

“You’re kidding right? You need lessons from an nine-year-old kid on how to pick up girls? I don’t know about you Derek, but that’s pretty sad.”

“You don’t understand cause you’re not in high school yet. Trust me, it’ll make sense when you’re older.” Stiles sighed as he shook his head. 

“Whatever,” he started packing up his homework. “I’m gonna go for a walk,” he said as he got up.

“What’s wrong?” Derek questioned, one eyebrow raised as he kept writing.

“Why do you think something’s wrong?”

“Because when something’s bothering you, you like going for walks to clear your head,” Derek sighed as he looked up at him. “You’ve actually been doing that for a while recently.” Stiles gave an unimpressed look as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Something’s just on my mind and it feels better when I walk outside. Is that a problem?” Derek looked skeptical as he shook his head no. “That’s what I thought. If you need me I’ll be on the trail…”

“Don’t go too deep.”

“Yeah, yeah I hear ya.” Derek smirked as he went back to doing his work. He could hear the boy as he walked away further from the house, but decided to focus on his work. He understood and respected when someone needed their privacy, it was a rare moment when he himself got it, so he let Stiles wander about.

Stiles didn’t know how to feel about Derek noticing he went for walks more often. What he said was true, whenever something was bothering him, walking in the woods did clear his mind. It did more than that, it made him feel at ease, calm. His hand subconsciously stroked leaves as he walked, mind getting lost in the feel of the nature around him. It was one place where he felt close with his mom. Aside from her talent for baking, she also had an incredible green thumb. While there were no plants inside, their garden and flowers surrounding the house was the talk of the town during spring. He remembered asking her why there were no plants inside…

“Plants need to be one with nature sweetie. They don’t feel the nourishment from the earth when inside, which makes it hard for them to properly thrive.” 

The way she talked about nature was similar to how parents talked about their newborns. She loved it as if it were a living person, which always interested Stiles. He wished he could be like his mom, but he was too spastic and all over the place to focus on one thing. It was actually a new development he and his father discovered around the time he was seven. He was prescribed pills to help him focus for school, which helped to some degree…when he remembered to take them that is. But no matter how scatterbrained he was feeling, walking in the woods, surrounded by nature, always calmed him. It gave him time to categorize what he wanted to think about too. Like Derek and the girl, _Paige_. He couldn’t understand why he would tell him about her, but not do anything to progress things with her. Stiles had eyes, he’s seen her before and knew she was pretty cute, too old for him per say but perfect for Derek. She was kind, smart, she even played cello, she’d be the perfect match for somewhat outgoing, sporty, caring Derek. Shaking his head, he wondered what Derek really looked for in someone…for him, he’d like someone who cared about him no matter what, who was always there for him and who made him feel warm and loved…someone like Der…

He snapped out of his thoughts before he got too carried away. He couldn’t think of Derek like that, they were friends, practically brothers…actually no he only had one brother and that was Scott. Him and Derek, they were just friends. Really good friends, and nothing more.

“Just friends,” he said in a defeated manner. Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets and looked around, figuring it was time to turn back, when he saw that nothing looked familiar. “Great…” he was lost in the woods, after promising Derek he’d stay close. He decided to turn around and start walking back in what he hoped was the right direction. After walking for what felt like a few minutes he had the sinking suspicion that he was nowhere near the Hale house. He felt dejected as he cleared branches from his way but faltered at the sight in front of him. There, in a clearing, was a tree stump, the biggest he had ever seen. The tree that was once there must’ve been huge, towering over the other trees surrounding it. Losing all sense of awareness, he felt himself be drawn to the stump. He swore he didn’t even blink as he slowly approached it, too focused on his goal of wanting to just touch it. He had to touch…As soon as his hand was placed on the tree a surge of energy forcefully flowed through him making him fall back. It was too much, too much everything was around him. He swore he could sense everything from the trees to the grass, from the birds flying above to the insects crawling below. He could feel the weather, the distant breeze and electricity; a storm was coming. He even felt a wolf, but that’s impossible, there are no wolves in California…

Taking a deep inhale, he could feel he was on something soft. The smell in the room was familiar, the feel of the sheets beneath him familiar; he was in the hospital. Moving his head to the side, he opened his eyes to see the sun was out. It felt like he was blinking in slow motion, he felt so tired. His door opened and he saw it was his dad peeking his head in.

“Thank god you’re awake,” he sighed in relief, shoulders visibly relaxing as he entered the room to sit beside him.

“What happened?” His voice sounded weak and unused. Before his dad could answer there were more people at the door, Richard and Derek to be exact. Derek looked shaken until he saw that Stiles was up.

“You’re ok,” he also sounded relieved as his dad held his shoulders as if keeping him from rushing up to the bed.

“Derek found you, quite far from the trail might I add, unconscious,” his dad explained as he took his hand. “He brought you back to his house and called me and his parents. I called the ambulance as soon as he told me you weren’t awake.” His dad hesitated before continuing. “You’ve been unconscious for about a day.” Stiles was so zoned in on trying to figure out how he passed out he didn't realize Melissa had come into the room as well.

“Oh good,” she exhaled as she moved to lightly examine him. “How are you feeling sweetie?”

“Tired…confused…”

“Do you remember what happened to you?” eyebrows furrowed, he felt tears bubble as the frustration of not being able to remember built.

“I-I don’t remember.” His dad rubbed his thumb over his hand.

“That’s ok son, give it some time, it might come back to you.” The room felt tense and Melissa didn’t waste any time in clearing him to go home. Richard and Derek walked them out to the cruiser, asking the sheriff for updates after Stiles got in the car. From there they watched as they drove off down the street.

“You’re sure about what you smelt?” Derek’s dad asked once they were in the car. It was a short drive from the hospital to the vet clinic.

“Positive.”

“The smell of electricity and petrichor?” Deaton asked, making sure he heard Derek correctly. The two Hales had just informed him of what had happened to Stiles. 

“Yes, and he was deep in the woods, a part I had never been in before. If I hadn’t shifted I would’ve never found him.” The vet merely nodded as he took in everything.

“Do you know what happened to him?” Richard asked.

“It’s only a suspicion, but I can confirm that magic is definitely at play.” He strode to one of his cabinets and pulled out a book, breezing through it until he found the page he needed. “This tree here, the nemeton as it’s called, is known for harvesting strong magical energy.”

“You think it what, called out to him?” Richard asked. 

“I’m not sure, but based on what you smelled, I can say he has inherited his mother’s gift.”

“Gift?” Derek questioned. 

“Would you like to,” the vet left it open ended for Richard to pick up. 

“Your mother and Stiles’ mother were close at one point in their lives,” he started. Derek was paying attention but was watching the vet add various ingredients together. “She helped with affairs the pack had before she met the sheriff.”

“Why did she stop?” Derek questioned.

“Because she found out she was pregnant. They got married, and she politely declined from being the pack emissary. That’s when Deaton offered his services.” Deaton turned around as he added the last touch to the vial he was holding.

“Claudia was very special and could do wonders beyond my grasp,” the vet said, placing the cap on tightly. “However, if Stiles is showing signs this early, I fear he may attract the attention of unwanted supernaturals. There’s even the possibility his ability may overwhelm him and greatly injure him. In order to prevent that from happening too early, I’d like for you to give him this, next time you see him if possible.”

“What will that do?”

“Just dampen his ability for a short while, make it dormant until he is more developed so he won’t be overpowered.” 

“And it’s not going to hurt him?” Derek pressed. He already felt guilty for letting Stiles out of his sight. The one time he doesn’t pay attention or follow him the boy has to fall unconscious in the middle of the woods. His wolf practically went berserk when he realized half an hour had passed and the boy still wasn’t back yet. He even shifted with his clothes on, which was a shame cause he was wearing one of his favorite shirts that day. Shifting not only eased his wolf when agitated, but it also greatly enhanced his senses, which made finding Stiles a lot easier than if he had stayed human. His scent was faint until he managed to find him. 

“No, it won’t hurt him, however it will wipe his memory of the incident.” Derek’s wolf whined at the thought of something else happening to the boy, but his dad’s hand on his shoulder reassured him that he’d be ok.

“We’ll slip it to him when we see him next Deaton,” Richard promised. “Thank you for helping us.” The two Hales started making their way out when Derek stopped at the door.

“Just what did Stiles inherit from his mom, what is he?” Deaton looked at the young teen with a fascinated twinkle in his eye and an excited smirk.

“A spark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got some time jumps, some developing spark, and some developing Sterek! I apologize if things are choppy, they might feel like that until I get to where I wanna be which is most likely going to be the time Season 1 takes place. (Also petrichor is the smell after it rains!)
> 
> Uhm...WOW thank you to all the support and comments and kudos you all are leaving on the story! I absolutely appreciate it and it is so encouraging to know people like it! Please keep it coming haha. I can say updates will (hopefully) be weekly but they might not be on a certain day...if that makes sense. So for example, probably expect the next chapter to be sometime next week, not necessarily next Friday (although it could be) 
> 
> That made no sense but I'm super tired so you get what you get lol. Until next chapter! <3


	4. Chapter 3

A few days had passed until Derek saw Stiles again. This worried the Hales and their emissary, for fear that Stiles would further develop into his spark. Derek couldn't reach out to meet Stiles because he simply never did so before. Neither of them did for that matter; they each had their own schedules and stuck to them pretty well. During the week Stiles was mostly with Scott while he and Derek were mostly together on the weekends, or at least Friday nights and Saturdays. He was worried that by wanting to meet with the boy that it’d make him skeptical as to why, so he settled for second best, texting him daily just to see how he was doing. It was a good thing he did so too cause he found out that Stiles had started sleep walking again. That had prompted an actual call.

“Sleep walking, that’s a thing you do?”

“Yeah I guess. I mean, I don’t remember doing it, but apparently it started sometime after my mom’s death. My dad found me walking the hallway one night. I’m not sure how but I always woke up in my bed; you’re really not supposed to touch someone when they’re sleepwalking cause they might like hurt themselves or something I’m not entirely sure…Anyways, my dad put in a security camera in my room to make sure I didn’t hurt myself in the middle of the night or something.”

“So you’re sleep walking again, how did you stop?”

“It was probably just a habit thing that I, thought, I grew out of when I got older; but now its back.”

“You don’t sleep walk when you sleep over here.”

“I don’t know what it is but I always get the best sleep when I’m at your house dude,” Stiles laughed.

Come Friday Derek’s wolf was anxious to see the boy, to see if he really was alright. He had planned to slip Deaton’s concoction into a cup of hot chocolate after dinner before they both turned in for the night. It was the perfect set up and he had hoped Stiles wouldn’t think too much as to why he’d be offered the hot beverage. He was in the middle of thinking of a back up plan in case something happened when the doorbell rang, making him spring into action. His wolf was more riled up than usual and he let a smile spread across his face until he neared the door. Hit with a wave of confusion and eyebrows scrunched together he opened the door to reveal his uncle.

“Uncle Peter?” he severely questioned. “What are you doing here?”

“What, I can’t come by and see my dear nephew?” Derek scoffed as his uncle passed by.

“You sound creepy when you call me that,” he muttered as he closed the door. “Seriously, you’ve been gone for a while. What do you want?”

“Now young pup, I’m simply here to see my dear older sister.”

“You know you’re closer to my age than mom’s right?” At that the familiar sound of the police cruiser pulled into the long driveway, which of course caught Peter’s interest.

“Oh, expecting someone are we?”

“He’s my friend, he’ll be staying the night,” Derek briefly explained as he heard Stiles getting out of the car. “I thought you were going to see mom?” He stated very clearly, not wanting his somewhat creepy uncle to meet Stiles.

“Staying the night you say?” By this point the boy was almost to the front door. “Guess I’ll have to meet the boy who’s stolen your heart…” and with that he opened the door just as Stiles was going to knock. He jumped back, brown eyes wide with shock as he cleared his throat before pulling himself back together. 

“Oh um…”

“Stiles this is my uncle Peter, uncle Peter this is my…Stiles,” Derek tried to get the introduction out fast but he faltered at what to call Stiles. Were they really friends? Or just acquaintances…

“Uh, yeah I’m Derek’s friend, you can call me Stiles,” the boy, confused as to why Derek was acting weird, addressed Peter. 

“Well Stiles, it’s an honor to meet you, please come in.” They moved into the front entrance and Stiles closed the door behind him. Derek was quick to usher Stiles into his room so they could get started on their homework. Time passed fairly quickly, and eventually they were called for dinner. The table felt empty seeing as how Derek’s siblings were all out for the night. The two boys were quiet most of the time allowing Talia and Richard to catch up with Peter and where he had journeyed recently. He discussed job that required a lot of traveling, which was code for him doing business with other packs in the state, and how business was booming. Talia had a small smile playing on her lips as she wiped her napkin across them. Derek wished he knew more about the workings of the pack, knew more about what Peter was _actually_ doing, but he was disrupted from his thoughts by Stiles who lightly nudged their elbows together. They both let out a quiet chuckle as they looked fondly at each other, something Peter very keenly took note of. After being excused from the table, both Derek and Stiles went upstairs to read the next comic issue of their respected heroes. Every now and then the young wolf would check in on the boy’s chemo signals to make sure he was feeling fine, which he was; Stiles was nothing but contentment as he read. They were interrupted from their stories by a knock on the doorframe. 

“Derek your mother would like to see you for a moment,” Peter casually stated. Not wanting to keep her waiting, he got up and headed downstairs, promising the boy that he’d be back.

“I’ve got some hot chocolate for the both of you,” he said as he placed Derek’s on his nightstand and gave Stiles his.

“Thank you,” he said as he took a few sips.

“Batman huh?” 

“Yeah, Derek’s been trying to get me to like Superman but…”

“Look young one,” Peter spat out in a hushed tone, leaving Stiles at a slight loss. “I don’t know why, but my nephew seems to have a liking for you.”

“You say that like its a bad thing. We’re friends…” Stiles said, suddenly feeling drowsy. 

“It’s not good for him, and I highly doubt it’ll be good for you, certainly not the family if you progress, so why don’t you just forget everything hm?”

“Forget everything?” Peter merely nodded. “And why should I do that?”

“Because, _spark_ , if you progress the way you’re going you’ll endanger us all.” By this point the uncle was practically hissing his words out. Stiles was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, and he barely registered the fact that Peter had now taken his hot chocolate away from him. “Forget about us, forget about me, forget _everything_.” 

“…everything…” Was what he thought he said before slumping over completely unconscious to the world. Peter let out a small sigh before placing the mug down and scooping the boy up to move to the guest bed room. He was stopped by his nephew as he was closing the door.

“What are you doing?” Derek questioned.

“It appears that Stiles must’ve had a long day, because once I gave him his hot chocolate he was out like a light.”

“Hot chocolate?” the wheels quickly churned in his brain before he came to the conclusion. “Did mom tell you about the mixture Deaton gave us to give to Stiles?” Peter feigned innocence as Derek stormed back down to his mother.

“So you let Peter give Stiles the mix?”

“Derek, sweetie,” Talia started. 

“He’s fine nephew…” Peter tried to reason but for some reason was glared at by his sister. He closed his mouth and moved back to lean against a wall. 

“Honey come sit,” Talia gestured to the space next to her on the couch, which Derek took. “You should know that an untrained spark is _very_ dangerous. What Deaton had us give to Stiles would subdue his magic until he’s at an age where his body will be better prepared for it.”

“He can’t teach him how to use his spark now? Why take that away from him?” Derek was comparing Stiles’ spark to his wolf, and he never wanted to even think about having his wolf dormant inside of him.

“Stiles isn’t ready sweetie; if Deaton taught him to harness and control his spark now, it would overcome him and quite possibly kill him.” They let that sink in for a moment. 

“But how is he a danger to the pack?”

“Powerful magic users such as sparks, attract a lot of attention from harmful supernaturals. Who knows who would be after him once he fully develops.”

“So…so when Stiles wakes up, he’ll still be Stiles right?” Derek asked, starting to come to terms with what was explained. He would hate for that to happen to him, but since Stiles is still in the dark about the supernatural world, he figured the boy wouldn’t be upset about it.

“Yes honey, he’ll still be Stiles.”

Derek repeated his mother’s words in his head all night, hoping she was right. His wolf was still anxious, which put him in at unease and sleep was hard for him that night. Straining his hearing, he was up as soon as he heard Stiles start to get up. After a brief knock on the door he burst in before hearing a response.

“Derek?” At that he released a sigh of relief, Stiles was ok he was… “Derek Hale?” No, that tone he used was off. He was physically and mentally fine, so why would he ask that, he knew who Derek was.

“Stiles…”

“Where am I, whose house am I in…am I in your house? Why am I in your house, where’s my dad? How did I even get here, when did I get here? You didn’t kidnap me did you? Oh my god I’ve been kidnapped by a high schooler, my dad’s the sheriff you know…” the boy kept talking and spewing out questions which very quickly overwhelmed the young wolf. 

“Just s-stay here,” Derek quickly stammered before leaving the room and closing the door. He took a few deep breaths to gather himself.

“Honey?” his mother lightly called from down the hallway. As soon as Derek locked eyes with her he lost his composure and tears suddenly streamed down his face. Talia was quick to gather her son in her arms and guide them towards his bedroom for some privacy.

“He doesn’t know us, he doesn’t remember me…” Derek sobbed. “You lied to me!” He pushed his mother away and turned his back to her.

“It’s for his own good, for his safety. His mother wouldn’t have wanted him to be exposed to the supernatural before his body was ready to handle it.”

“How would you know what his mother would want for him? You’re not her, and she’s not here!”

“You have to trust me sweetie,” Talia said in a sad melancholic tone. 

“What about his dad? He doesn’t even know, what will you tell him when Stiles all of a sudden stops coming here?” By this point he had turned to glare at his mother with red tear-stained eyes.

“His father will have to understand that we can’t look after him anymore, that he needs to stay away from the woods. He’s old enough now…”

“You did something to _his_ son without him _knowing_!”

“It’s for his own good,” her eyes bled red as her alpha tone set Derek back in line. She sighed and blinked her eyes back to normal. “Derek, you have to understand not all humans are understanding of the supernatural world. Claudia kept that hidden from John and Stiles, and it needs to continue to stay that way. Stiles will get his spark, but only when his body is ready. His exposure to us, to what he found in the woods, it’s progressing his spark too fast.” Derek felt numb as the tears came to a slow stop. He knew his mother, his alpha, had the boy’s best interest at heart. No one wanted Stiles’ spark to become too powerful and overwhelm him to the point of severe injury. He just hated the fact that he lost his closest friend in the process. Talia had stayed to give her son a few more minutes of comfort before checking on Stiles and calling his dad to pick him up. Derek didn’t say goodbye, but solemnly watched as the cruiser drove down the driveway already missing his friend. 

 

~

Everything that could’ve gone wrong seemed to do so within the short span of a year. Derek felt like he had no one. He couldn’t talk to Stiles, he couldn’t talk to Paige, he could barely stand to be around his family. He thought he let them down by first going to another alpha to having an innocent girl die by his hands. His parents, especially his mother, tried to reassure him that none of it was his fault and that his eyes were beautiful no matter what color they were.

Ever since Paige, Derek noticed that his uncle was rarely around anymore. When he asked, all he was told was that he was taking care of pack business elsewhere; whatever that meant. Time moved slowly for the fifteen-year-old. He could barely pay attention in class, his basketball skills weren’t improving; he was just…there. His parents and siblings worried about him, so in order to make him loosen up and live a little Laura and his brother Noah took him out to a party.

“Come on, you’ll have fun,” Laura encouraged. She was quick to find her friends in the packed house.

“I’ll get you something to drink,” Noah called over the music, leaving the teen in a sea of strangers. Not knowing what to do, Derek mad this way to a wall so he could lean against it and observe the crowd before him. He wondered what Stiles would think of him going to a college party with his siblings. He wondered how the boy would act if he was with him now. There was no doubt he’d be crazy what with the mix of alcohol with his medication.

“Ok you look like a puppy that got kicked in the stomach,” a feminine voice said, pulling Derek from his thoughts. He didn’t know what to say, but he realized that thinking of Stiles only made him more depressed.

“Not much of a talker are you?” she gave him a look between skeptical and flirtatious.

“I’ve got a lot on my mind,” Derek responded.

“You don’t look old enough to have ‘a lot on your mind’,” she teased. She eyed him for a moment before grabbing his hand and tugging him along.

“Where are we going?”

“You’re in desperate need of a drink my friend.” They soon found their way into the kitchen in front of stacks of red solo cups and varied liquors. “Pick your poison,” she gestured to the display. Derek knew he couldn’t possibly even get drunk since he was werewolf, his body metabolized before the alcohol could affect him.

“I don’t think any of this is strong enough for me,” he practically mumbled not thinking the girl could hear him.

“Oh so you need a little extra hm? she had heard him only because the music was a lot quieter in the kitchen. “Don’t worry, I got the drink for you.” Derek watched as she chose a random liquor and fruity juice and pound them both in a cup before adding a few drops of a purple mixture she had in a vile in her pocket. She used a straw to mix the drink before handing it to Derek, who hesitated in taking it.

“Don’t worry, it’s not drugs or anything, just something to help you loosen up.” Derek took the cup and brought it to his mouth taking a few sips. From there the girl just smiled and pulled him to the dance floor. He had to basically chug his drink or risk spilling it on either him, the girl, or someone random since it was a tight fit. In doing so, he felt the affect of the drink hit him harder than he thought. He’d never been drunk before, but had heard stories from normal humans about what it feels like: the disorientation and swaying, not being able to focus, feeling giddy; Derek was feeling all of it for the first time, and enjoyed it. Yes he still missed Stiles, yes he still felt incredibly guilty about Paige, but with this girl, this girl with the long blond hair and stunning blue eyes, he felt alive. Derek had successfully lost himself in the night as he danced, pressed as tightly as they could get, with the girl. She turned in his arms and gave a seductive smile before capturing his lips in a steamy kiss.

“Let’s go somewhere quiet,” she whispered in his ear before dragging him to a vacant random room upstairs. As soon as Derek closed the door she was on him, kissing him everywhere as they backed up towards the bed. She turned him so she straddled him while he lay on his back, grinding her hips into his groin. Stealing another kiss, she brought him up to pull his shirt off, hers following quickly after.

“Wait,” Derek mumbled as he pulled away, both of them panting. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine,” she smirked while biting her lip.

“I’m Derek.”

“Nice to meet you Derek,” she kissed him again before answering. “I’m Kate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for the late update, there will definitely be another chapter later this week, and it will be longer than this. I just really couldn't figure out what more to add to this chapter, and was honestly getting sick and tired of all the time jumps. Next chapter will be when season 1 happens and will be the official timeframe (roughly) of this story!
> 
> A lot happened, Stiles forgetting the Hales (and no he didn't know they were werewolves, he's completely in the dark as well as his father about the supernatural world) (Also don't be worried about Stiles' memories *wink wink*). Paige happened, I didn't want to spend a long time on that especially cause we all know what happens, and same with Kate. I figured a quick backstory on how she got Derek wrapped around her finger would suffice since we know end game.
> 
> I LOVE the amount of kudos, comments, reviews etc. this story has been getting. You are all amazing and I greatly appreciate it! Please keep it up!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind comment was left which made realize I forgot to put the specific time jump in the beginning! This chapter takes place roughly 8 years later from the previous chapter 3! That means that Stiles is 16 and Derek is 22! Hope that clears things up!

__~8 Years Later~

“A dead body…in the woods?” Scott questioned slightly under his breath as he and Stiles walked down the hallway at school.

“A dead body in the woods cut in _half_ , two parts my boy,” the excitement coming off of the teen would’ve been disturbing if the two hadn’t known each other for as long as they had. Scott grew used to his friend’s enthusiasm for weird things fairly quickly and was promptly exposed to every fascinating thing Stiles found, which was surprisingly quite a lot considering he was the sheriff’s son.

“I already got a flashlight in the jeep so we can start looking after school, you know in case it takes us a while.” They both rounded the corner and headed into their class.

“You know your dad won’t let you go anywhere near the preserve,” Scott warned as they took their seats.

“What he doesn’t know wont’ kill him. Besides, that was only because there were hunters hunting where they shouldn’t have been.”

“Didn’t someone get shot thought?” Stiles rolled his eyes, mostly as an attempt to ignore his gut suddenly dropping, at his friends Johnny-do-good attitude. 

“A kid was shot with an arrow Scott, he was perfectly fine,” at this Stiles subconsciously flinched. “Besides that was years ago.”

“You aren’t worried about the thing that killed this supposed body still being out there? Like a wolf or something?”

“Buddy, wolves aren’t in California, and according to the police scanner it was a mountain lion, which they already shot and killed.”

“The scanner you took from the station?” Stiles only responded with his signature smirk and wink as class started.

By the time lunch had come to its end Stiles had officially convinced Scott to join him in his hunt for the dead body. They had come to the decision of going at night after Scott got out of work. As they left the lunchroom Stiles, only focused on his win of getting Scott to agree, accidentally bumped into someone causing them to drop their things.

“What where you’re going Stilinski,” Jackson spat. He wasn’t the one who Stiles had bumped into, but instead the girl beside him; none other than the beautiful Lydia Martin herself. Quickly bending down to gather the girl’s things, Stiles blurted out his apology before handing the book back.

“It’s fine,” she irritably sighed as Jackson directed her down the hall, shoving Stiles with his shoulder as they passed.

“You ok man?” Scott asked as the duo continued their walk to their next classes.

“Am I ok?” he repeated. “Dude Lydia Martin acknowledged me, I’m doing _very_ ok, I am _beyond_ ok, I’m great. Man, we’ve come so far since last year.”

“You had three classes with her and she didn’t say anything to you, not to mention the fact that since then she’s been dating Jackson.”

“Yeah but now she’s dating Jackson and has _actually_ talked to me. Progress is progress no matter how little buddy.” The teen had practically been in love with the strawberry blond ever since he laid eyes on her three years ago when they had their first class together. She had never even thought about let alone noticed him until today. Scott just smiled and shook his head.

“I’ll meet you by the jeep after school,” he said as he continued on to his class.

The rest of the school day passed very quickly for Stiles. He of course didn’t pay any attention to his teachers but instead found himself thinking of the woods. It was something that was always in the back of his mind, something he always dreamed about. The pictures his mind show him are always of the same thing, but he can’t for the life of him remember if he had even actually seen it or not. He must’ve if you can’t dream of something you haven’t seen; but when had he seen it? There’s clearly something about it that must’ve played a factor as to why his father suddenly forbid he go into the woods. No matter how many times he thought that, it always sounded like some plot for an old medieval times fairytale or something; they’re in the 21st century for crying out loud. 

It always aggravated the teen since he could never get a definite answer as to why. His father only said that “it’s too dangerous” and “you never know if a hunter is hunting where they shouldn’t. That’s what happened to some poor kid”, his dad always said. Stiles felt like his dad only said that cause it always put him in line. for some reason whenever that was said, that a kid around his age had gotten hurt, shot by a _hunter_ , he felt incredible sadness. He thought there was no reason to feel that way, he didn’t know the kid and it’s not like it as a fatal wound. Why feel that way about someone he dines’t even know the name of? Yes he could probably easily search it and find out, but his emotions always got the best of him; he didn’t want to know.

The final bell of the day rang, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized he was in his last class. When Scott left him he was in his math class, but now he was in his history class. He didn’t even remember moving.

“Hey…hey Stiles,” he abruptly looked to his side to see Erica, her slightly unkempt dirty blond hair somewhat haphazardly braided to one side and dark bags under her eyes. She looked slightly concerned. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah…y-yeah no I’m fine, w-why do you ask?” Stiles tried to get out normally as he shuffled his things into his backpack and standing up.

“You look a little pale, and you looked out of it during class. Just wanted to check in?” she was so timid it sounded like she ended her sentence as a question, but Stiles, who was only a little taken aback by the gesture, appreciated it. They had had multiple classes together, but this was the first time the two had a conversation. 

“I just have a lot on my mind is all,” he righted himself after swinging his backpack on and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thanks Erica,” he said with a genuine small smile before leaving. 

 

~

For decades the Argents have always been a family of hunters that follow a specific code. Its a rare occasion when any hunter breaks this code, but with the Argents it seems to happen quite often. The only Argents currently residing in Beacon Hills were just finishing moving into their house, the teen daughter Allison to start her first day at the high school the upcoming day. To any outsider their home looked boring and familiar, nothing out of the unusual. But to the trained eye you could see the hidden compartments and closets throughout the home. Hidden to the public eye were various weapons for supernatural combat, as well as non-supernatural combat. Guns mixed with bows and bullets mixed with arrows, bombs and grenades just waiting to be used, and whips and tasers hung on walls. If the sheriff found out they would no doubt be confiscated, there was no reason why someone should own such dangerous weaponry no matter if they owned a store or not. The interesting thing about the Argent family, was that their secret to the public, was also a secret to their daughter. Allison was deemed too young to get into the so called family business by her father and mother while the teen’s grandfather and aunt pushed for her to start learning the basics. 

“She’s old enough now, at least start training basic combat with her Chris,” Allison’s aunt Kate argued one day over the phone.

“Kate we’ve already had this discussion, she’s proficient with a bow and arrow and that’s enough for now. She’s not ready yet.”

“And when will she be ready? When the next werewolf comes strolling into town? What’s she gonna say when she finds daddy’s guns someday?” Chris sighed in frustration and brought the call to an end before Allison overheard. He knew his family was unconventional, and a part of him wanted to keep his daughter completely out of it. He wanted Allison to live a normal teenage life, not have her worry about the supernatural world and how to kill a rogue werewolf should she ever come across one. That’s not normal…but then again, the life of a hunter rarely ever is. 

Chris sighed as he thought about what his sister had said only days ago on the phone. He knew she was right, that she had a point, but he just couldn’t do that to his daughter just yet. Victoria, his wife, came into his office somewhat sensing her husbands inner troubles. 

“Still thinking about what Kate said?”

“I know she’s right, but…”

“I know,” she placed a hand on her husbands before taking a seat across from him. “We’ll give it a little more time, but when we do introduce her start with simple combat moves. She’ll think nothing of it, just as protection against strangers.” Chris eyed his wife as he let her words sink in. The women of the Argent family were the ones who made the decisions, the ones who made all the calls and whatnot; the men followed through with what they wanted. He knew that was going to be the course they would take with Allison, and he couldn’t go against it, not against his wife. But there was something in her composure, how she carried herself, as if she had more to talk about.

“That’s not what you came in here to talk about is it.” She gave a small smile.

“There’s been word of a spark that’s been catching people’s attention lately.”

“A spark?” Chris questioned. “The same one from years ago? I thought it wasn’t an actual spark?”

“People have been speculating that the spark’s powers were merely subdued, that it’s still out there.”

“How is that possible?”

“No one knows,” Victoria sighed as she leaned back in the chair. “Of course it’s all rumors, but its not the first time people have thought about that happening.” A minute passed as Chris thought about the information.

“You don’t mean that case in Poland from the eighties do you?” Victoria only raised an eyebrow. “You don’t think these could be connected right? That was years ago, if it was the same spark…”

“Maybe not the same, but think about it. Poland in the 1980s, strikes everywhere, a poor economy…” Victoria purposefully left the sentence open ended for her husband to finally connect the dots.

“You think the spark moved during that time to America. And this new spark, could be related to it?” 

“It’s all a theory of course, but something to think about,” she concluded as she stood up to head to the door. “If you have some time tomorrow check the bestiary and see if there isn’t any more information about sparks. We might be onto something if anything new comes up. Dinner will be ready shortly,” she said as she exited the room closing the door behind her. Chris leaned back in his chair, hand to his chin in thought. It wasn’t a far fetched theory, but its all based off of rumors. They needed solid evidence before they could take any action. If there was a spark in their midst, especially an untrained spark, there was a good chance the whole town would be in serious danger. Before he could get up from his chair his phone started ringing. 

“Kate,” he greeted as he answered after checking the caller id. 

“I heard through the grapevine that a Hale is back in town,” the noise on her end sounded like she was driving.

“Well considering they lived here.”

“Chris,” she sighed. “I’m just calling to tell you to keep your eyes peeled that’s all. It must be the Alpha no doubt checking the area. Who knows if they’ll bite anyone, they might be rabid since they’ve been away from their pack for so long.”

“Are you driving?” Chris asked to purposefully get her to stop talking about the Hales. For some reason he thought his sister was unnecessarily obsessed with them.

“Yes, I’m coming to visit my favorite niece.”

“No, you’re coming to catch the Hale.”

“And see my favorite niece; I do love her you know. Plus she needs some girl time, I doubt she’s made any friends since you moved there. It’ll be good for her.” Chris rolled his eyes. 

“When will you be here?”

“In a couple days, I thought I’d drive and make a few stops here and there.”

“Any updates on dad?”

“Oh nothing out of the ordinary. Although he has been interested in word of a spark possibly getting on the radar again. Have you heard about it?”

“Victoria mentioned it. What are people saying?”

“Just speculations nothing concrete. I’m not even sure but dad seems adamant on figuring out if its real or not. It’ll take a while since he’s dealing with a rogue omega problem at the moment.” Rogue omegas were sometimes more dangerous than alphas. If away from a pack for too long, the were begins to loose their self. They get driven to insanity and go rabid, biting and killing innocent people who cross their path. 

“Speaking off omegas, you’ve got a little situation yourself don’t you?”

“There was an incident yes,” Chris informed. “We have to wait till the police do their search through the preserve before we can do anything.”

“When’s the search?”

“It’ll start tonight. They think it was a mountain lion a hunter had killed.”

“They always think it’s a mountain lion don’t they,” he heard his sister chuckle. “Idiots.”

“I’ll have it handled by the time you get here. I got to go.”

“I’ll call when I’m in town.” Chris ended the conversation with a quick goodbye.

 

~

The sun had just set by the time Stiles and Scott had pulled over to the side of the road by the preserve. True to his word Stiles picked up his friend as soon as he was done from work at the vet’s. The two each had their flashlights and were well into the dark of the woods when they started conversing.

“So what do you think did it?” Scott questioned as he looked around.

“I already told you, mountain lion.” 

“Yeah but can a mountain lion really rip someone into pieces?”

“Dude, they are considered a big cat. And who knows, maybe this one was like really big, like bigger than the normal mountain lion.” Scott smiled to himself and shook his head knowing his friend didn’t see it. They kept walking, Scott following Stiles, deeper and deeper into the woods.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Scott asked after some time had passed. Only the sound of leaves shuffling answered him. Looking up he saw Stiles still walking, shoulders tense. “Stiles, hey do you know where you’re going?” The teen’s pace picked up causing Scott to get out of breath; his asthma starting to act up.

“Stiles!” he exclaimed as he had to stop to catch his breath. “Stiles wait!” He pulled out his inhaler and took a few inhales. Once he felt his breathing ease up he looked up to see he was alone. “Great,” he muttered to himself as he pocketed his inhaler. Taking a deep sigh he started walking in what he thought was the same direction of his friend. Just his luck that he’d get lost in the middle of the woods in the dead of night all because it was his friend’s idea to look for multiple parts of a dead body. Scott started to feel bad for thinking that; it wasn’t all Stiles’ fault, he was genuinely interested in the body, maybe not as much as Stiles, but it did interest him. 

As he walked he got lost in his thoughts. What would the body look like, would it be a woman or a man, would they be around his age or not? As much as he wanted to see the body, he also didn’t want to see it at the same time. It would no doubt be bloody and there would be pieces torn and whatnot, like the gore in the zombie shows…although lifelike and not red corn syrup…oh god it would probably smell bad too..

Scott physically shuddered at the thought and had just turned his head to look to the side when he gracefully managed to trip over a branch and fall down the hill he had been going down. Each time he hit the ground knocked the breath out of him until he finally reached the bottom. It was slightly painful to breathe as he rolled from his back onto his hands and knees. As he fished for his inhaler in his pocket he opened his eyes to look at his new surroundings. He stood up when he grabbed his inhaler and blindly took a few steps forward as he brought it out and up to his mouth. He froze when his foot stepped on something soft, the opposite of the branches, twigs, and dead leaves that were scattered on the earth floor below him. No, this was different and squishy. Pulling out his light he hesitantly looked down and saw it, the dead body. It was definitely female, and she was definitely naked. The teen was frozen in his tracks as he retreated his foot to stand back on the ground and not the woman’s hand. A scream was stuck in his throat as he felt his breathing begin to strain again. He couldn’t for some reason look away from the woman’s eyes, her brown eyes wide open just like her mouth, her skin dirtied by the earth she lay upon. He couldn’t, didn’t want to look down her torso, but he knew he wouldn’t see the other half of her body. 

“Oh god,” he breathed out as he took one full step back after the other. That’s when he heard it, the low growling from behind him. Slowly turning his head to the side to start turning around, he saw red eyes viciously greet him. He let out a yelp and started running before he fully turned around. He ran past the body and into the unfamiliar woods as he tried his best to get away from whatever animal was currently chasing him. That definitely wasn’t a mountain lion, since when did their eyes glow red? No, he was being chased by something he didn’t even know of in a place he had never even been in before. This was the stuff nightmares were made of, and he wished that’s what it was, that he’d wake up any second in his bed, that he was dreaming the whole thing. But nope, this was the painful reality that made itself clear when he predictably fell yet again over a branch. He scrambled to his feet and was almost completely up when the creature was over him. In the second it took for the creature to catch up with him, he felt a searing pain on his side and when he opened his eyes to look over his shoulder the creature was gone. 

Deciding not to waste any time Scott quickly got to his feet, hand grasping at his side, and continued his blind run through the woods. It didn’t help that it had started raining which further obscured his hazy uncoordinated vision even more. It felt like he had been running for ages and didn’t realize he was on pavement when he was suddenly in the middle of the road. Stopping, and panting heavily, he clutched his hand tighter to his side unaware of the car speeding towards him. He managed to dodge it just in time, and he was lucky the car swerved and eventually came to a stop, but he ran off before anyone could get out, if they did; he doubted they would in the rain and all. A part of him scolded himself for running away, but he for some reason thought it best not to show them that he had just been mauled by some animal that definitely wasn’t a mountain lion. His run eventually came to a slow jog before easing up into a nice slow walk. His emotions were all over the place, and he kept replaying what had happened. He knew his mom would say that he was feeling the effects of shock; the numbness throughout his body, his shaking hands, the trauma and all. It wasn’t until he rounded the corner onto his street when he stopped again dead in his tracks. 

“Stiles!” 

 

~

At some point through their trek through the woods Stiles became completely unaware of his surroundings. He forgot about Scott, he forgot about looking for the dead body, he forgot where he was. All he could think about was a pull, a sensation of needing to get to something. What that something was he had no idea, but it felt so familiar he had no desire to question what was going on. Pictures in his mind showed him what he was seeing now, he had dreamt about this place, and was now seeing it for what he thought was the first time. As he walked he barely registered the fact that he had picked up his pace, practically running now as he got closer to his destination. The closer he got the more excited he got, as if he was visiting somewhere he hadn’t been in a long time. Pushing branches out of his way and leaping over twigs, something he knew he would normally definitely trip over, he winced as he came into a clearing and paused. He looked ahead of him as he caught his breath and saw a charred deserted looking building. In his mind though it looked brand new and well kept. 

“What?” he breathed out to himself in confusion. He started walking, still feeling the pull, towards the building. As he approached the front steps, he place his hand on the banister and shuddered. It felt so normal for him, like it was part of a routine he had for whenever he went up the front stairs. When he touched the handle to the front door he pictured and felt warmth and familiarity on the other side, something that used to be so alive in the now gray and dull shell. He was about to turn the handle to go in, but the hairs on the back of his neck straightened, as if telling him otherwise, telling him something was coming behind him. His senses were starting to fully return to him, the fact that Scott wasn’t with him overruling his desire to enter the house. It was the he turned away from the door, hesitantly stepping down the front steps and about to leave, when he felt compelled to turn around again. His eyes looked straight to a window on the second floor. He could only see darkness, but for some reason it was as if he expected someone to be looking back. With a shudder he made his leave from the clearing and back into the woods. After a few feet was when he heard the barking and a few seconds later was when he saw the multiple lights. Without thinking he darted in a direction, thinking he was going to avoid the group of people, when he ran right in front of one.

“Stiles?” his father questioned. 

“Uh…hey dad…” he sheepishly responded. His dad let out a frustrated sigh and he took his son by his shoulder and guided him towards the road where the line of cruisers were parked.

“What are you doing at the Hale house, I thought I told you multiple times to stay away from the woods?”

“I was, I did until…”

“What you just happened to find yourself here?”

“W-well no but…”

“Just get in the car. We’ll talk about this when we get home.” Stiles knew by the tone of his dad’s voice that he wasn’t up for any arguments, so the teen complied and got in the car. How did he get to that house, the _Hale_ house and why did it feel like a second home to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter as promised! Man this went places I didn't think I would get to *cough cough the argents cough cough* At this point I honestly probably know as much as you guys as to what will happen in the story lol. I hope the different POVs weren't too confusing or choppy? (please let me know if they are) Also I apologize for grammar issues, and repetitive sections in dialogue and stuff. I've been writing in like two different spots (notebook and computer) so I might say the same thing in different ways or repeat things and for that I'm sorry. I'll try to be better at catching that! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and whatnot you're leaving on this story! It means a lot to me and please let me know what you think so far!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick! If you are confused about age, previous chapter (chapter 4) takes place 8 years after chapter 3 so Stiles is 16 and Derek is 22! Ok enjoy lol

The next day brought with it frantic catching up between Stiles and Scott. Scott had tried calling his friend the night before when they got back but to no avail; the sheriff had confiscated Stiles’ phone for the night and any other electronics he had for the foreseeable future. 

“Dude what happened, where’d you go man?” Scott asked as soon as he got off the bus and saw Stiles.

“I have no idea, it was like one moment I was with you and the next I found myself in front of…in front of…”

“In front of what?” Stiles took a sigh to steady himself.

“In front of the Hale house,” he said as he looked uneasily to his friend. Scott looked like he was waiting for more.

“Yeah and? Am I supposed to know what that is or?” Stiles suppressed the need to roll his eyes as they started walking into the building.

“Do you not remember the Hale fire that happened a few years ago? Almost everyone died except for like two people or something.”

“Why would you go there?”

“I have no idea!” Stiles exclaimed before quickly adjusting his volume. “There was just something that drew me to it; i-it’s hard to explain.”

“And your dad found you at the house?” Stiles nodded in response. “That’s why you didn’t answer your phone last night huh.”

“I have to give him my phone everyday after school and I have no computer or gaming privileges until he says so.”

“How are you going to do homework?”

“Good ole fashioned library,” he sighed as he approached his locker. “Anyways, what happened to you did you find the body?”

“All that and more,” Scott said as he relived last night in his head. This prompted a wide-eyed glare compelling him to go into more detail. “I found one half of the body, it’s a girl who looks to be around our age but…”

“But, but what, what else was there?”

“The creature that killed her.” Stiles eyes bugged out of his head as he quietly stuttered his surprise while trying to keep his arm flailing to a minimum.

“Was it a mountain lion?”

“Unless they have red eyes then no. The thing was huge and chased me through the woods!”

“Are you ok, did you have your inhaler, did you see what it looked like?”

“No, it was too dark to see anything and I dropped it somewhere in the woods,” upon saying that he realized that it was currently his only inhaler, so unless he wanted to wait for a new one he’d have to go back into the woods to get it. “I need to go back to find it.”

“I’ll come with you,” Stiles said as he closed his locker after grabbing and putting away his things. The two started walking down the hall when he was about to start another conversation by elbowing Scott, but his friend flinched away before he could make contact.

“Hey, you alright?” Stiles asked, concern etching onto his features. Scott’s eyes shifted downward to avoid his friend’s gaze. “Scott, what else happened last night?”

“Well…as I was running I tripped, that’s how I lost my inhaler, but it…it caught up to me,” he hesitantly explained as he lifted his shirt just high enough to show the bandage he placed over his wound.

“What the, is it bad, did your mom check it out?”

“I dealt it with it,” Scott rushed out as he quickly let his shirt fall back into place. “My mom can’t know, she’d literally freak out. It’s fine, I cleaned it last night and it doesn’t need stitches. I’ll change the bandage later.” Stiles gave an un-approving shake of his head before they headed to their class. The teacher wasted no time in starting class once the bell indicating the start of the day rang. Scott was quick to loose interest in the lesson and looked out the window. Cars and people passed by the building when he noticed a girl sitting on a bench just outside the front doors to the school. She was on the phone, and looked nervous. As if he imagined it, he focused on what the girl could be saying, when it clicked.

“Yeah no I’m here, I’m right out front,” a girl said. “I’m just nervous, no one likes the new kid…” the girl wrapped a hand around her to show her discomfort she was feeling. _There’s no_ way Scott thought. _There’s no way I can hear her…_

“I know I left my pens at home, I was in a rush and didn’t want to be late. No classes already started but the principal said he’d meet me at the front door…no here he comes. I’ll call you later. Love you,” the girl said before hanging up and standing to meet the principal. Scott couldn’t believe he had just heard the girl’s conversation. It wasn’t possible for him to do that, there was too much distance between the two never mind the fact that he was inside while she was outside. He wondered if she would be in any of his classes or not, if she would be escorted to his class right now. It wasn’t until he was in the middle of explaining the homework when the door opened to reveal the school principal and a girl. She had pale fair skin, big brown doe eyes, and curly brown shoulder length hair; a timid smile accented by deep dimples. It was the girl from outside.

“Class I’d like to introduce our new student Allison Argent, please show her around if she looks lost and be a helping hand,” the principal introduced before taking his leave.

“Welcome Miss Argent, please have a seat.” She cautiously made her way to the only available seat and gracefully sat as the teacher continued his lesson. Scott observed her as she dug through her bag probably looking for the pen she said she didn’t have.

“Here,” Scott whispered as he offers her his own pen. She turned around, surprised that he knew what she needed. 

“Thanks,” she smiled back before taking his pen, their fingers brushing against each other. Stiles just watched from the side, already knowing that his friend was in love with the girl. He rolled his eyes almost bracing himself for their lunch conversation they’d have later.

During lunch Stiles was right in assuming his friend would only talk bout the new girl. it only slightly annoyed him every time the lovestruck teen looked over his shoulders, but he bit his tongue since Scott experienced the same thing whenever Stiles went on about Lydia. Stiles himself even tok a few glances at his strawberry blond, not surprised she had already taken Allison under her wing, when he noticed Jackson’s attire.

“Hey when did you say tryouts for lacrosse were?” Scott quickly turned to see Jackson wearing the team jersey from last year.

“They’re today after school,” he answered as he turned back around. Stiles just stared at him blankly. 

“Today after school,” he repeated, as if repeating it would make his friend come to his realization. “And you’re gonna try out?”

“Yeah that’s the plan, I already told Deaton I’d be late to work…”

“Scott, something you’re forgetting?” his friend interrupted. It only took a few moments until it hit him.

“My inhaler!”

“Your inhaler,” the two said that the same time.

“What am I gonna do, I won’t last five minutes!” Stiles thought through possible plans as his friend freaked out. He knew asking the school nurse would only inform Scott’s mom and that was the last thing his friend wanted. Scott didn’t have a car and there was no way he trusted his friend to drive his beloved Roscoe; that jeep was his baby. He could go, he only had his writing class and a study hall after lunch and he wouldn’t miss anything in either. It would also give him another opportunity to go back into the preserve…

“I’ll go,” he said as casually as he could.

“You what?”

“I’ll go, I’ll leave before lunch ends and be back in time for tryouts.”

“Stiles, as much as I appreciate that, I can’t ask you to. You’re already in enough trouble by your dad for getting caught in the woods…”

“I’ll be different this time, he’ll be at the station, and there’s no search parties; not after last night. I’ll be quick,” Stiles brushed off as he stood up to gather his things. “Send me roughly where you think you were and I’ll look around.”

“Stiles!” Scott called at his friend who was now well on his way out.

“I’ll see you at tryouts!” Not even five minutes later the teen was in his jeep and on the road to the preserve. It didn’t take him as long as he thought it would take to get there. He thought it best to take back roads to avoid police cruisers; he wouldn’t put it past his dad to have the deputies keep an eye out for his very noticeable jeep. He was giddy with excitement for a reason he could quite place. It felt like his body was pulsing with energy, like a dog seeing its owner after a long time or a kid on christmas morning. Maybe it was because hew as doing something he wasn’t supposed to, that he was breaking the rules…But that didn’t add up, he _always_ broke the rules.

He took a deep breath as he got out of his jeep. It felt refreshing even though the trees were pretty bare and it was a cloudy day. Scott had sent him a picture of the map of the preserve and circled roughly where he ended up and marked where he left the woods. After a few minutes of confirming where he was, Stiles directed himself to face the right direction before making his way. Even though it was quiet and he was the only one around, it felt like he could hear everything. He felt at peace the deeper he got into the woods and even took a few moments to close his eyes to enjoy the feeling. Upon doing so he imagined things that felt so right but made no sense. In one scene he saw a young carefree boy playing with a toy; in another he saw a black wolf running and jumping through the thick bush. Stiles felt his heart race with excitement. In the moment, as he walked somewhat randomly, things felt right. Being in the woods was so familiar to him, especially where he was now. As he actually looked at his surroundings he saw he was on a path; not a walking trail but one wide enough to fit a car. He knew he was nowhere near where Scott ended up the previous night, and was confused how he could get so far off course so fast. His speculations as to where he was proved to be right as he reached the end of the path and aw the familiar shell of a house in the clearing. With a newfound determination he made his way right up the front stops and placed his hand on the doorknob. 

“What are you doing here?” A sharp voice demanded making the teen freeze in his motion. “This is private property.” Stiles slowly let go of the door and turned around. He was again frozen as he locked eyes with none other than Derek Hale. The older man was just as surprised as the teen for a moment before settling into a grumpy looking face. Neither of them had seen each other in years, the last memory Stiles had of him being when he woke up at his house…his house which was now a burned, charred shell. He could feel his mind whirling a million times faster than it usually did, trying to place pieces together. He had memories and dreams he couldn’t even remember but was at a point where he was trying to accept the fact he might never find out. But now after seeing Derek there was a burning desire to connect all the dots.

“Um,” Stiles started, not knowing what to say. He almost forgot the reason why he was in the preserve in the first place. “My name’s Stiles…” The teen inwardly argued with himself for saying something so stupid.

“I know who you are,” Derek said as he approached the bottom of the stairs. “What are you doing here, you’re not allowed.” Stiles felt anger quickly bubbling within him.

“Does the whole fucking town know?” He angrily muttered to himself. Derek was glad the teen had looked away from him when saying that or else he would’ve seen the older man wince. “It doesn’t matter what I’m allowed and not allowed to do, it’s none of your business.”

“You do realize you’re trespassing onto private property right?” The teen practically glowered at the man as he huffed and made his way down the porch stairs.

“It’s not trespassing if I was going to knock on the door…”

“You and I both know that’s not true. Now, tell me what you’re doing here or I’ll call the sheriff.”

“I’m looking for my friend’s inhaler,” the teen sighed. He was now annoyed and his happiness for being in the woods dimmed thanks to Derek’s broodiness. “You probably don’t even know where it is, we were in the middle of the…”

“You were here last night?” Derek asked skeptically, eyebrows raised almost as if asking the boy if he had a death wish for disobeying his father’s rules twice.

“Forget I even said anything,” Stiles muttered as he began stomping his way towards where Scott actually was. “I’m just gonna go find it and I’ll be out of your hair grumpy.” Derek watched, his mouth in a thin line, as the teen neared the edge of trees lining the clearing. He knew if it had been years ago before everything happened he’d be teasing Stiles, and even smiling, as he watched him walk away…but these were different times, and they were different people. He hadn’t smiled in years let alone show any other emotions besides anger and seriousness. It was beginning to become a foreign concept to the man.

“Here,” was all he said. He waited for Stiles to turn around before he tossed the inhaler, which was in his leather jacket pocket the whole time.

“You had it?” Stiles exclaimed as he fumbled to catch it. “You had it and you didn’t tell me? What were you gonna wait until I was lost in the middle of the woods or something?” He was met with silence from the older man. With a frustrated sigh he started to the trudge back to his car.

“You wouldn’t…” Derek muttered low enough that it was barely heard. Right after he spoke the teen stopped in his tracks as if in thought, head slightly tilted like he was listening to the breeze that blew.

“What’d you say?” he asked as he turned around. It was like the boy was just as shocked as Derek. How did he hear him? They continued staring at each other; Stiles trying to figure out how he heard the man’s question and Derek trying to get his old friend’s aged face committed to memory. It had been seven years since he saw him. They grew up together, celebrated birthday’s and holidays together, laughed and played together. Stiles was someone Derek trusted, someone he could say everything to. No one in his family listened and offered suggestions like Stiles could, especially after Paige. How Derek wished Stiles was still around back then. HIs wolf, at suddenly being swarmed by all of these closed off memories and emotion, ached to go to the boy and engulf him in a huge hug, to nuzzle his nose deep into his neck and smell and scent…

“Are you ok?” Stiles questioned. Derek snapped back to his senses to see that he had advanced towards the boy until he was backed up against a tree. He didn’t know he wasn’t in control of his wolf and was glad none of his wolf-like features showed. He was also relieved he hadn’t scared the boy either. Stiles’ scent was more concentrated since they were closer but Derek forbid himself from taking a deep inhale.

“You should leave,” he said curtly as he took a few steps back. “Now.” Stiles nodded as he started back towards the path.

“Thanks again,” he said. Derek stood his ground and watched his fold friend disappear yet again.

 

~

The final bell of he school day rain just as Stiles entered the locker room. He was still lost in his thoughts of earlier and almost bumped into Jackson’s back, but was pulled back by Scott just in time.

“Thanks man.”

“Don’t mention it,” Scott said as they made their way to their lockers. “We don’t need to piss him off again.” They both laughed to themselves as they got into their gym clothes. “You’re back earlier than I thought you’d be; did you find it?” Stiles pulled it out from his pocket and dangled it in front of his friend’s face before dropping it in his hands which had cupped underneath.

“You better not lose it again,” Stiles warned.

“Was it where I marked? How’d you find it so fast?”

“Dude, man you’re not gonna believe it but Derek Hale found it,” he said in an amazed voice.

“Derek who?” Scott questioned as he closed his locker door and fixed his shirt. Stiles’ eyes widened ever so slightly at the fact his friend didn’t know who Derek Hale was. His family name was practically everywhere after the fire that burnt down his house happened years ago. It was all over the news, and there was no doubt Mrs. McCall would’ve been called to examine the survivors. According to the police report, that Stiles may or may not have read entirely, the only survivors were Derek, his older sister Laura, and their uncle Peter. He didn’t know why the case interested him so much, but he was always drawn towards it, an itching and aching feeling in his gut whenever he thought about it. As he was about to open his mouth to explain, the coach blew his whistle.

“Alright you smelly hormonal teenage small brains, get your butts out on the field, it’s time for tryouts!” 

“I’ll inform you later dude,” Stiles sighed as he closed his locker door. “But seriously it was all over the news, I’m surprised you don’t know.”

“There’s a lot I don’t know,” Scott smirked. “I mean, I still haven’t seen Star Wars and there are new movies coming out every other year.” That earned the biggest eye roll Stiles ever gave.

“It amazes me that we’re still friends,” he laughed. “I’ll educate you soon enough. We’ll start with movies four, five and six then go to one, two and three before we introduce you to the new modern ones.” Scott just nodded along pretending he understood what his friend was saying. Soon enough they were all on the field and in line throwing the ball in the goal one at a time. Jackson of course got it passed the goalie without any trouble, but what else was to be expected of the previous year’s captain. It also helped that his best friend Danny was the goalie and that they practiced often. Scott was all nerves as he stepped up. So far only a few had missed but he felt the pressure from being behind Jackson. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the goal and imagined the ball sailing right into the net. He could do this, he was gonna make it. A second before he went through the motions, he could feel himself really zoning in on a spot in the goal and launched the ball. Next thing he knew the ball went through the net…literally. There was enough power and strength behind his throw that the ball burned holes through Danny’s lacrosse net and the goal net.

“Holy shiitake mushrooms,” the coach exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers.

“Wow,” Danny breathed out as he examined his now broken net. “Come on, I re-stringed this last night.”

“Scott, what the…” Stiles started but stopped mid sentence when he noticed his friend’s eyes glowing gold. “Scott…” Stiles whispered, concern swamping his tone. “Scott your eyes are…”

“What the heck McCall, you been hiding out on me!” Coach made his way over and slapped his hand approvingly on the teen’s shoulder. By this point the glowing eyes had faded back to his normal brown. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

“Um…just picked it up?” His answer sounded more like a question than a sentence but the coach didn’t care. 

“Let’s see what else you got. Split up into two teams, jersey vs non-jersey, we’re having a scrimmage!” Not even five minutes later Scott found himself in a jersey and in position to start a game. Stiles found himself benched, he wasn’t surprised he knew he didn’t have the slightest chance at making first line so why would he be involved in the scrimmage? But he made it his goal to keep a close eye on his friend, how did his eyes glow like they did? He said he was bit, but bit by what, what could’ve possibly been out in the woods on a full moon… _No, werewolves aren’t a thing Stiles_ , he scolded in his head. His love for the supernatural though prevented him from completely forgetting the idea. Maybe they do exist, maybe it was a werewolf bite, maybe his best friend is a teenage werewolf now. _Nah._

The whistle blew and the players were off trying to get the ball. Scott found himself off towards the edge of the field wondering how to get into the thick of things. Jackson was of course showing off and taking over, so there was little chance the ball would go anywhere else but the net. He started jogging, following the direction of the ball. He looked ahead to the goal and saw Danny getting ready as the players made their way closer. Suddenly one of the players from the other team slammed hard into Jackson causing the ball to swing out of the net and conveniently in front of Scott. He was shocked it had just rolled to him and, after hearing a mix of both coach’s and Stiles’ yelling, scooped it up in his net and started running towards the goal. He could do this, he could score a point, it’d be easy as pie especially since no one was blocking his way except Danny. Taking a deep breath, and starting the motions to again launch the ball into the goal, he was completely taken by surprise when someone slammed into him. He fell hard to the ground and on instinct put his left hand out to break his fall. As he hit the grass he felt a searing pain followed by a sensation he had never felt before. Groaning at the feel he moved so he was on his knees, forehead to the ground, and he cradled his left hand in his right.

“Scott!” Stiles called as he ran from the bench to his injured friend. 

“Jackson, the hell was that for?” The coach scolded. 

“Sorry coach, I was in the zone.”

“Well save it for an actual game, not against your own teammates! There’s no ‘i’ in injury!” The whole team snapped their head to their coach in confusion.

“There actually is coach it's the first letter…” Stiles stated from where he was kneeling beside Scott.

“You know what I mean. And that was some fast running, might be enough to get you on the team…?”

“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”

“Yeah Bilinski, hey why don’t you take him to the nurse, looks bad. Ok guys scrimmage ain’t over yet!” Stiles, who just shook his head at coach’s name for him, helped Scott up and they started towards the school.

“Hey you good man, that looked like a hard hit and I bet your wrist is broken.”

“I think it was, but…” Scott started but paused as he looked and examined his hand.

“But what?”

“The pain is going away, and my wrist is feeling better.”

“What like you just healed yourself or something??” Scott just nodded his head. By now the two were passing through the boy’s locker room but Scott had stopped walking. “That’s impossible you can’t just heal yourself like that.”

“There’s something else,” Scott started. He moved to lift his shirt up.

“Dude I don’t wanna see your disgusting, bloody, open wound…” Stiles was shocked when he saw that there was no bandage and no wound on his friend’s side. It was as if it was never there. “What?”

“I noticed it earlier today when I went to change the bandage. It’s completely healed.”

“What bit you dude, cause I know for a fact that doesn’t happen from a mountain lion bite.”

“I don’t know, it get’s even weirder though,” he said as he pulled his shirt back down.

“What could possibly be weirder than the fact that you had glowing eyes, you magically heal yourself, and your athleticism is through the roof?”

“My hearing is _really_ good now. I can hear your heartbeat, people talking down the hall, birds chirping outside…”

“Ok wait what?” 

“What’s wrong with me?” That question took Stiles by surprise. Scott sounded genuinely scared and confused, and Stiles hated seeing his friend like that. It might be part of the reason why Stiles investigates, reads, and studies everything and anything under the sun. He placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

“I’m not sure buddy, but we’re gonna find out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I honestly can't wait to keep writing this story, it's like I can picture it playing in my head and I just wanna write everything down haha (that probs made no sense but I'm really tired so whatever lol). Stiles ventures into the woods AGAIN, Derek really misses Stiles, Scott is turning into a werewolf, and Jackson's an ass hahaha 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far! And thanks for all the kudos, comments, and everything! It really means a lot and is great inspiration and motivation! Thank you!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage things come into play here.

Stiles found himself stewing in a sea of thoughts. He couldn’t focus on on thing and was trying everything in his power not to think of a certain Hale. Sighing away from his homework, he pulled up his notes on the supernatural he took on his computer. If he could just focus long enough to look up Scott’s “symptoms” and possibly be a step closer to figuring out what he was, he’d consider it a successful night. He decided to look up his first assumption: werewolf. To him it made the most sense, Scott was bit during a full moon in the middle of the woods. From that alone he could already rule out number of supers…at least the got to supers. Zombies don’t need a full moon and they would’ve most likely just eaten Scott instead of just biting him. Vampires, while they could be out at night and just so happened to bite Scott on a full moon, the bite itself would’ve been somewhere that had a good supply of blood like the neck or something and wouldn’t have used so many teeth…although he couldn’t know for sure, he’s never seen a real vampire bite. Stiles went ahead and put vampires on the maybe list. _I’ll keep an eye out in case Scott suddenly has a craving for blood,_ Stiles thought. Lastly he could automatically cross off any magic users since they didn’t need to bite anyone to change them; that left werewolf. He was about to close out of a list of magic users he had searched but caught the word _spark_. He could feel that familiar pull he felt whenever he was in the woods as he read the word. 

“Spark?” he whispered out loud. Right after he spoke all the lights in his room flickered. “Whoa.”

“Stiles I’m home,” his dad called from the front door, causing the teen to jump in surprise. He took a moment to collect himself before going to meet his dad who was now in the kitchen.

“Hey dad,” he suppressed a laugh as he saw his dad’s reaction to his dinner of a nice green leafy salad. He grabbed the meal and a beer before making his way to the dining room table. The teen followed and to his delight saw his dad had brought some work home with him. He grabbed the file and starting nosing through as much as he could before his dad scolded him.

“That’s official police documents, you know you can’t look through them.” Stiles gave his dad a pointed look since they both knew the teen would find out sooner or later.

“So was it definitely a mountain lion that killed that girl? I mean from the pictures it looks too small…” Stiles casually said as he took a seat.

“According to Chris Argent the lion he caught already had blood on its claws and around its mouth.”

“Chris Argent’s the one who got it?” Stiles couldn’t help but think how an animal like that could scratch and bite someone in half. “You really believe that?” The two shared a look as his dad sighed.

“Don’t you have homework to do?” Stiles nodded, gave a halfhearted smirk and left back to his room knowing his dad didn’t believe it was a mountain lion, and didn’t believe Chris Argent.

 

~

Derek stared out the broken window in his old house. It was where he stood overtime he used to watch Stiles arrive and leave when he was a kid. He had been able to somewhat function normally and put aside his childhood so he could focus on getting his GED and think about what he wanted to do in college; which his sister Laura was forcing him to do. But being back home, the memories came flooding back as if he thought about them everyday. With his eyebrows deepening in frustration he turned to leave but stopped. Quick rustling in the bush where he was looking caught his attention. He squinted his eyes as he leaned toward the window trying to sense who or what was coming.

“Derek!” the voice frantically called making the man freeze. _No, it couldn’t be_ , he thought. “Derek!” It called again even closer this time. He darted from the window to the front door and jumped over the front steps to the ground.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled as he ran to where the teen was coming from.

“Help!” Stiles called again, this time from somewhere behind the other side of the house. Derek ran, not even thinking how the teen could’ve gotten there so fast. When he rounded the corner he saw Stiles with wide eyes.

“Derek…” he whimpered, a mix of tears and dirt staining his cheeks. He was being held by someone, a werewolf who held his head back with one hand and had their claws aimed at the teen’s throat with the other. The stranger kept their head down so Derek couldn’t tell who it was. Stiles called his name but his captor tightened his grip.

“Let go of him,” Derek calmly yet firmly said. He started to slowly approach, hands in a low surrender. “He’s don't nothing wrong, let go of him.” The stranger gave a low warning growl, head lifting slightly but still hiding his face.

“Please, he’s an innocent human, a teenage, he’s done nothing wrong, he’s harmless…” At that the stranger’s breath hitched before a wave of absolute fury washed over him.

“ _Harmless_?” he growled before slashing his claws across Stiles’ pale neck, blood splattering everywhere. A loud scream sounded, which Derek realized was coming from himself, as the teen slowly and silently fell to the ground. Time froze as Derek watched helplessly as the life drained from Stile’s once warm and mesmerizing eyes. The stranger, who was still fuming with rage and who hadn't moved, slowly lifted his head as he spoke; a wide sinister smirk dawning his features when he finished.

“He’s the most dangerous thing in the world; look what he did to you…” It was Derek. He was staring at himself, he watched himself kill his…His eyes were bleeding red and wide, the whites almost noticeable. He was feral. He was feral and he killed…killed his…

***

Derek flung himself out of his bed, sweat running down his whole body and panting hard. He wondered what he had just dreamt about, what prompted such a horrible nightmare. It was the first one that wasn’t about the fire, Kate, or Paige. _What did it mean?_

After half an hour of trying to fall asleep, and failing, he let out a frustrated groan. He knew now the only way to calm his wolf, and only his wolf not because he just really wanted to, was to see the boy for himself. He figured he’d go in his wolf form since it was the fastest, quietest, and stealthiest way. All he needed to do was just see him, to confirm that he was actually alright. He neatly folded his clothes and left them by the door before shifting. Being in his wolf for was always a liberating feeling. It admittedly had been a while since he last shifted…a controlled shift that is. It was just before Laura left for Beacon Hills. The pack they were staying with allowed the two to go on their own run instead of with the pack. He remembered they had fun running around, fighting, and chasing each other before Laura shifted back. That was when she told him she had to go back to “take care of some things”. The next day she left. A week later she died. That was when he went feral…

He knew his sister was murdered because he didn’t receive her alpha status, be was still a beta; he still had blue eyes. That’s why he was back. To find his sister and her killer, not trotting through the shadows to a teenager’s house. Shaking his head, he slinked quickly through bushes. His senses were on high alert now that he was in the little town. He stuck mostly with backyards until he reached the teen’s street. He realized his memory of the town was a little rusty since he was on the wrong side of the street. Once he was across from the house he carefully checked both directions, listening for any cars or people that could see him. Giving himself the ok, he raced across the street and headed directly to where the boy’s scent was the strongest. He found that his room was on the first floor of the house towards the left. As he approached he could hear an even beat of the teen’s heart, and as he sat up on his hind legs to peak into the room the sight was enough to make him smile…if he wasn’t a wolf. The more he looked the more his heart longed to have the teen in his life again. But he couldn’t, he was risking too much as it was showing up at his house as a wolf. He nearly forgot the whole reason why his family decided it best to keep Stiles away from them, from the supernatural. Refusing to think about old memories, he huffed and pushed off the window and began his trot back to the woods. As he turned away he could hear the teen nearly fall off his seat when the house phone rang, but that’s all it took. He didn’t hear the car, he didn’t hear the arrow, but he remembered the smell. A loud yelp cut through the night followed by the screeching of tires. Derek found he could barely move, slumped just by the corner of the house slightly under a bush. _Of course she’d be back_ , he thought to himself. _Should’ve known better_. And of course the arrow would be laced with wolfsbane just like when he was younger. Some things never change. He didn’t know if it was where the arrow hit him or if it was laced with anything else, but he couldn’t move; completely paralyzed. _Great, this is how I die…_ he lazily thought as his vision started to blur and fade. He listened for Stiles’ heart as a distraction from his imminent death. He could’ve sworn it wasn’t all close a few minutes ago as it was now, it was like he was right next to him.

“Shit…oh crap that’s not good…who would do this?” _Oh_ , cause he was right next to him. Stiles was already on the phone with Scott demanding he get his butt over so they could put the injured dog in the jeep.

“What the hell Stiles, that’s not a dog that’s a wolf!” Scott exclaimed, only to be immediately shushed at by his friend.

“Keep it down, you want the neighbors knowing?” he hissed as they started to pick up the wolf. “You wouldn’t have come if I said it was a wolf. Are you sure Deaton’s still at the office?”

“Yeah, yeah he’s still there, he doesn’t leave until like midnight most nights.” Before Derek knew it he was placed in the back of the jeep and they were off. He wondered how long it would be until Stiles found out it was him the whole time? Not like it would make a difference, it wouldn’t bring back his memories of them…

“I would’ve helped,” Scott said out of the blue. 

“Hm?”

“I would’ve helped you if it wasa bear, a mountain lion, a person; I would help you no matter what it was. You’re my best friend Stiles, we’re in this together.” A few more minutes passed before someone spoke again.

“So did you find anything out?” Scott asked. _Find out about what?_ Derek asked himself. A part of him felt bad for eavesdropping but it’s their fault for not realizing that while he may be dying he still had his hearing. Of course they also didn’t know that he was a werewolf and not just a wolf. 

“Hold that thought Scottie,” Stiles said as he pulled into the parking lot of the vet. He gave a sigh of relief, which Derek could assume meant that Deaton hadn’t left yet. It dawned on him then that he probably should’ve notified his family’s former emissary that he was back in town. Scott darted out to notify his boss, calling his name from the second he left the car till he went in the front door, before running back out to help Stiles carry the wolf in.

“What happened here?” Deacon asked seen the arrow as the wolf was placed on the examination table. Derek then finally peaked his eyes open immediately locking with the vet’s. He probably didn’t have to, but he shifted his eyes so the vet knew who it was.

“What’s happened?” Deacon kindly asked again, a ghost of an understanding smile on his lips. 

“I’m not entirely sure,” Stiles started. “All I heard was his yelp followed by tires screeching away. When I came out I saw taillights and this poor guy with an arrow in him.”

“I see,” he said before lightly touching the arrow. Derek quickly growled in discomfort, he also could’ve sworn he flinched, but since he couldn’t feel anything he wasn’t sure what he did.

“Thank you for binging him in. Feel free to wait outside or go home, I can update you when I’m done.” Deacon moved out of Derek’s view showing the wolf that he was facing the doorway. He saw Stiles and Scott leave, but something felt off. Scott must’ve felt it too cause he turned around to look at the wolf. When he did his eyes glowed yellow, no doubt in response to Derek’s which were again glowing his electrifying blue. Both the teen and the wolf were in shock, Scott with wide eyes as he left the room.

“Dude did you see that?” Derek could hear Scott question as soon as the door had closed.

“See what?” He could sense hesitation from Scott. which made sense. Derek connected the dots very quickly from seeing the teen’s eyes with what the two were talking about in the car over. Scott was a werewolf now, and it was obvious he didn’t know. Derek only wondered who it could’ve been that turned him. _The same person who killed Laura_ , he spat in his head. He chose to ignore his inner troubles, and tried to ignore his physical pain as Deaton started treating him. The boys no doubt heard the angered howl once the vet pulled the arrow out. Derek tried his best not to move but unlike last time he didn’t have his father’s strength holding him down or his mother’s command to reassure him he’d be ok. Hopefully Deaton wouldn’t mind a few scratches because it still hurt like a bitch…

“Werewolf?!” Scott exclaimed loud enough to get Derek’s attention back.

“Think about it…” Stiles started, however Derek found it particularly hard to continue his eavesdropping since the vet then rubbed mountain ash into his wound before lighting it on fire to counteract the poison toxins. The wolf swore he almost passed out from the pain, but managed to hang on to some string of consciousness. Once the burning and most of the pain was done and fading Derek lazily shifted back into his human form. Deaton kindly gave him a blanket to cover his lower half as he sat up, still pale as a ghost. He could hear the two teens debating on whether or not they should go in yet.

“What are they saying?” the vet asked as he put his utensils away.

“How long have you known Scott was a werewolf?” Derek basically spat out. He still felt like crap. Deaton paused what he was doing look at he man with one eyebrow raised in confusion. “You didn’t know?”

“I didn’t, but I can assure you it’s something new. He wouldn’t have been able to get into this room if I hadn’t opened the door.” It was true, the vet had placed mountain ash barriers throughout the building. Derek was about to say something when Stiles burst through the door. Of course the first thing he saw was muscle, lots of bare skin and muscle…then he realized that he was looking at a man and not a wolf…then he realized it was Derek Hale. Scott just stood behind him with wide eyes, most likely because he was in shock he couldn’t open the door.

“Derek?”

“Stiles,” he said casually as if he wasn’t being the biggest distraction for one of the teens.

“Wha-what…I…”

“Where’d the wolf go?” Scott blurted out, taking the words right out of his friend’s fluttering mouth. Deaton squared his shoulders towards the teens, a somewhat grave expression onhis face.

“I believe we have some talking to do.”

 

~

Allison was just finishing up her homework when her father called her for dinner. After joining her parents at the table they helped serve some food to each other. Shortly after starting their meal the front door opened making the family turn their heads towards it.

“I’m I too late for dinner?” Kate’s voice called out. A huge grin spread over Allison’s face as she jumped out of her seat to run to her aunt and giver her a big hug.

“Aunt Kate I didn’t know you were coming!”

“Good I wanted to surprise my favorite niece,” she laughed as they made their way back to the dinning room. “Chris, Victoria,” she greeted as she took a seat across from Allison.

“You’re late,” Chris stated as he passed her a bowl of some mashed potatoes.

“Yeah sorry about that, I nearly hit something on my way.”

“You didn’t though right?” Allison innocently questioned. It nearly made Kate burst out laughing, she was giving the big baby eyes and everything.

“I gave it my best shot.” Her sentence had a slightly sinister undertone that Allison didn’t pick up on, which her parents did; she merely thought her aunt responded in a weird way to her question.

“How’s the new school treating ya?” Kate lightheartedly asked, successfully changing the subject.

“Oh, yeah it’s good,” the teen started. “I mean it was only my first day today, so I’m not basing it off of much but the people there seem to be nice.” She hoped her cheeks weren’t turning red as she thought of the nice boy who gave her a pen in class. _What was his name?_

“You know they have a good lacrosse team, you think you’ll go to a few games? Cheer on the guy you’re thinking about right now from the stands?” Kate teased.

“A guy?” her dad was quick to ask.

“There’s no guy…”

“Not yet, come on with a beautiful face like your’s it won’t take you long to find someone, if you haven’t already found him that is.” If her cheeks weren’t red before, they certainly were now.

“Kate,” Chris chided.

“Oh calm down, she’s in high school let her live a little. I know I did…”

“And look how you turned out.”

“Alright you two,” Victoria calmly said, quickly putting out the fire that was about to be a sibling feud. “Kate why don’t you tell us about what brought you here?”

“I had a few things I needed to take care of for my job in the area and I thought I might as well stop by. Actually there are a few people in town who are interesting in my company so I figured I’d talk to them since I was here.”

“How long are you staying?” Allison asked after wiping her mouth with her napkin.

“I’ll probably be in a hotel just out of town…”

“Nonsense you’re family Kate, you can take the guest room for as long as you need,” Victoria kindly offered, ignoring her husband’s look of refusal. “It’ll give us some time to talk business and you and Allison can have some quality time.”

“Please tell me you’ve been to the mall since you moved here.”

“Not yet, I haven’t had anyone to go with.”

“Well now I have to stay,” Kate laughed. 

The rest of the meal went by smoothly, the family just catching up with one another about what was going on in their lives and what had happened during their day. Once the table was cleared and Allison excused herself to take a shower before turning in for the night, Kate could finally explain what really happened.

“You’re sure it was a Hale?” Chris asked after listening what his sister really did before arriving at his house.

“What other wolves would be stupid enough to be in a full shift?” She was met with the familiar icy stare by her brother that meant he knew she wasn’t telling the truth. “Ok I don’t know for sure if it was a Hale, but there’s a good chance it was the omega or rogue wolf that killed whoever it was in the woods.”

“I’ll come with you when you talk to those interested in hunting,” Victoria offered. That earned her a questioning look from her husband, to which she replied: “Upping our forces will ensure we get this rogue wolf before it attack’s again. If one rogue gets away unpunished, who’s to say it won’t spark a pack from doing whatever they want?”

“I can tell you it’s already started in some places. Rumors of an alpha wanting to start a pack of his own.”

“Are rumors all you hear, or do you hear the truth from time to time?” Chris vehemently questioned. “I’ve still yet to hear about the so called spark, Kate.”

“Believe what you want Chris,” she scoffed as she stood up to head to the front door. “All I know is that there’s a rogue wolf problem here, that I’m more than happy help get rid of. I’m getting my bags and then turning in for the night, thanks for dinner Victoria it was delicious as always.”

“I think it’s time Chris,” was all Victoria said before getting her empty glass and leaving the room.

“I know,” he called after her. “I’ll start her training at the end of the week.”

 

~

It was an eventful 24 hours, but Stiles was glad it was coming to an end. After a lengthy discussion with Scott, a half naked Derek, and Scott’s boss about how werewolves were in fact a thing and that Scott was now one _and_ how Derek had somehow _always_ been one, he was a little drained. He was now in bed staring at the ceiling fully aware it was well past midnight, but his mind was too wired to even think about getting any sleep. All he wanted to do was research more about werewolves, and ask Deaton and Derek if what they say about them on the internet was accurate or not. _Probably not…_ he concluded but it didn't stop his urge of wanted to ask and find out more. This meant that Scott would be able to _actually_ play sports without feeling like he was losing a lung ten minutes into the game…which also meant he’d most likely be in the running for lacrosse captain, and if he became captain that would mean Stiles would have a better chance at even being accepted as a member of the team…if he even made it, he didn't really get a chance to show coach what he could do on the field since he had to make sure Scott didn’t go full wolf in front of everyone. Full wolf…his best friend could turn into a full wolf like Derek… _I wonder what his coat color will be…_ Stiles admired how Derek’s coat looked, and felt. It was so soft under his touch, and black as the night. He couldn’t believe he carried Derek in his wolf form…he couldn’t believe he then saw the man half naked. His muscles were now basically etched into his memory, and the way his tattoo moved with the curves of his back…

“Great,” the teen sighed as he adjusted his pants. He was now fully hard, already leaking pre-come just thinking about Derek’s upper body muscles. A part of him didn’t even dare imagine what the man looked like below the waist for fear he’d just orgasm at the thought without any touch. He tried thinking of anything else, but it was hard ignoring his throbbing ache between his legs. With a defeated sigh he flung the sheets off his legs, shoved his pants down and lightly gripped his girth. He moaned just at his touch, and was glad his dad got called away for work, because he knew his little _“Me time”_ would be fast, loud, and short. Not wanting to move to get his stored lube, he spat in his hand a few times before taking a few test strokes. He relaxed instantly, eyes slightly rolling to the back of his head as he kept taking long strokes. Needing _more_ he circled his nipple a little bit before moving his hand under his leg to have access to his puckered hole. By now he was literally humping into his own hand and moaning like there was no tomorrow, a few slips of the man’s name escaping his mouth. He massaged circles around his hole with one hand and increased the speed of his dick stroking with his other while imagining Derek’s muscles all over him, his hands covering every inch of his body. What really got him over the edge was imagining the man growling a low vibrating growl…yeah he was definitely glad no one was home cause he practically screamed Derek’s name as he came _hard._ A part of him could’ve sworn he saw lights but he brushed it off after he opened his eyes and saw his room was still submerged in darkness. Panting, he took a few minutes to calm himself before getting enough motivation to grab a few tissues to clean up most of his mess, change his shirt since he came mostly on that, then passed out a little past two in the morning oblivious to the blown out lightbulbs in his room, his house, and _entire_ block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I apologize for a late late late update! I didn't realize how much time had passed. I knew what I wanted to write and could clearly picture it but underestimated how long it would actually take for me to put it down in words lol (I hope the last two paragraphs make up for me posting late!). Hopefully that won't happen again but no promises I'll do my best haha. I did go back and read previous chapters and omg I'm so sorry for all the mistakes and stuff. I may not have mentioned this but this story is unbeta'd and I write this in multiple places, also sometimes when I'm typing I'm thinking ahead and get some things mixed up eh I'm sorry, thank you for reading my mess of a story lol.
> 
> THAT being SAID. Thank you to all the kudos, comments and more you all are leaving on this story, I really appreciate it! Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning Stiles found himself in sickly pain. His head was pounding, his body ached, and he felt incredibly cold for some reason. He heard his dad call for him to get ready for school and hat he was gonna be late but the teen couldn’t gather enough energy to raise his voice to respond. Eventually the sheriff entered his room and as soon as he saw his son’s condition went into action. Ten minutes later he returned with a cup of water with some Advil and a piece of bread. 

“Don’t feel bad if you can’t stomach the bread, I just thought you’d like something in your stomach.”

“Thanks dad,” Stiles croaked out.

“I also called the school to let them know you weren’t going in today. I hate to leave you when you’re feeling like this but…”

“Duty calls,” the teen finished with an attempted smirk. “I’ll be fine dad.” The sheriff rubbed a comforting hand through his son’s hair as he spoke.

“I’ll send someone to check on you around lunch time to see how you're doing and give you some soup.” Stiles simply nodded and watched as his dad made his way to leave his room. “I can’t make any promises that it’ll be me, we’ve apparently already got about ten calls complaining about the sudden power outage in this area.”

“Power outage?”   
“Sometime last night there was a huge power surge seconds before it all cut out. A lot of light bulbs broke because of how powerful it was, which as I look around your room I can see some glass…” His dad left his sentence open-ended as he left to get a dust pan. 

“Do you know what caused it?” Stiles asked once his dad came back into the room.

“That’s what I gotta do today, as well as make sure people are ok, it affected streetlights too, there’s glass all over the streets. Hopefully there aren’t too many injuries because of it.” Stiles thought about what he did last night, if he noticed the power surge at all.

“When did you say it happened/“ he asked as his dad stood up from where he finished cleaning.

“Around two in the morning.” That’s what Stiles thought. “Here’s your cell, call me if you need anything. I’ll be home tonight.” The two said their goodbyes and a minute later the cruiser backed out of the driveway leaving Stiles in a state of severe confusion and discomfort. Had he caused the outage? 

“Oh god,” he moaned to himself as he sunk deeper into his bed. A notification from his phone interrupted him from his embarrassment. It was a message from Scott asking where he was.

 

**Stiles** :Home sick.

           Don’t wolf out on anyone

**Scott** : Ah man, feel better

           I’ll try not to but no promises if Jackson’s an asshole

 

Stiles chuckled to himself and was about to put his phone down when he got another message from Scott.

 

**Scott** : Hey any reason why my boss wants to talk to you?

**Stiles** :No idea

           Maybe to see how much I know about werewolves?

           I did do a lot of googling and book reading

           Maybe I’ll go down if I’m feeling better…

**Scott** :Don’t go if you’re sick man

           I can just tell him you aren’t feeling well and that you’ll reach out to him when you're better!

**Stiles** :Thanks man

 

Stiles made a mental note that he should visit the vet at some point and abruptly fell back asleep before he spent more time thinking about why he needed to see him, the power outage, and what the heck he did that caused the outage in the first place.

 

~

After Kate dropped her niece off at school, which she absolutely insisted on doing, she made her way to the outskirts of town. To be honest it was the last thing she wanted to do; tracking a certain Hale seems much more interesting. She knew she had rekindled the fear in Derek, and she smirked as it turned her on. No, the purpose of this meeting was to find out more about the supposed spark. From what her family had written in their bestiary she learned that sparks could be some of the most basic magic users or the most dangerous magic users. She assumed it depended on how the spark learned and practiced their magic, getting more powerful as they got older; she didn’t know for sure though since not much was written about them. She sighed, wishing sparks could be as simple as werewolves, as she pulled a few feet away from a parked car in a secluded parking lot.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” a man greets as she got out of her car. “Seeing as how the Argents are notorious for hunting shifters.”

“It’s true, we don’t often pursue magic users. There’s just something more rewarding about the hunt,” she smirked as she flicked her hair over her shoulders. “However I’m here for information, not to talk about my family. What do you know of the spark?”

“Not much…” the man started but was quick to rush out the rest of his sentence once he saw the hunter scoff and start to leave. “But it’s here somewhere in town.” That caught her attention.

“And you know this how?”

“A source of mine reported a sudden drastic increase of power in this area of town. It didn’t last long, but it was there.” He pulled up a satellite image of town and pointed to where he was talking about. Kate knew the area, she passed it on her way to her brother’s home the night before and again when she was driving Allison to school. It’s the same area where the power outage occurred, the _only_ area it occurred. It dawned on her then that Derek must havea connection to the spark, there was no way the wolf last night was just passing through. He must’ve been check on whoever the spark was, and if he cared enough to check…if she caught the spark, she would catch the Hale.

“You can find out exactly who the spark is?”

“I’m sure of it.” Kate contemplated a little longer before coming to a conclusion.

“You have a week, meet me here next Friday with a name,” she approached her car and was about to get in before giving the man a warning. “It’d be in your best interest not to disappoint me.” She didn’t see the man gave a single nod as she got in her car, but knew he got the message. 

 

~

Derek knew he should continue resting after being shot just yesterday but his starving body couldn’t take it any more. He couldn’t stomach getting fast food, Chinese or pizza again especially for breakfast, so he ignored the ache of his body and went to the grocery store. He knew it would take longer to completely heal, since the hunter used a different strain of mountain ash, but he was surprised he still felt as horrible as he did. At least he wasn’t deathly pale anymore. When he got to the store he grabbed one of the baskets and went to the fresh produce section. He had it all planned that he was to get a few vegetables and meat to make a stew, some pasta and sauce for spaghetti, and some eggs and bacon for breakfast. Simple but enough for a week; if he was feeling better he might’ve gotten more food but his body was actually screaming with every step he took. As he made his way through the store he wondered how his family’s home was doing. After he first arrived he wanted nothing more but stay in the burnt shell, and he did until the cops searched the preserve; until he found his sister’s body and gave it a proper burial. The night he buried her he could hear her voice scolding hi mot find a place that wasn’t on the verge of collapsing if the wind blew on it, it actually made him laugh cause it was something she would’ve definitely said to him So he was now the owner of a loft in the warehouse district of town. He didn’t have a lot of furniture since he moved in just a couple days ago, but he had what he needed to get by.

The sound of a police scanner interrupted his thoughts as he heard the sheriff in the aisle he was headed towards. He really didn’t want to see the man since he didn’t know how the man would react. The last time he saw him was the night of the fire…

“Oh I’m sorry,” the familiar voice said. The wolf was so deep in thought he didn’t realize the sheriff bumping into him as he left the aisle.

“It’s ok,” Derek said quietly. It was then when the older Stilinski looked up from the soup he was holding to see that it was Derek Hale.

“My god,” he muttered under his breath. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“I didn’t know you were in town…”

“I came for my sister,” Derek awkwardly stated. “And to check on my uncle’s health.”

“I’m so sorry for what happened to Laura,” Derek tried not to flinch but he didn’t know hoe well he succeeded. He took note of what the sheriff held in his hands; two cans of soup, some cold medicine, and a tissue box stuffed under an arm.

“Are you sick?”

“Oh no, this is for Stiles, he’s not feeling too well. I was going to…” The man got cut off when his scanner sounded, calling for all units to deal with some number Derek didn’t know the meaning of. “Well I was hoping to get these to him.” As the sheriff moved back into the aisle Derek was able to pick up on the man’s scents. He could smell gunpowder, coffee and other various things, but faintly underneath it all was the comforting smell of Stiles and the discomforting smell of petrichor…not the usual smell of sickness. Stiles had used magic again. Even though everything in his mind was screaming at him to just let the sheriff leave and not get involved with Stiles’ life anymore than he already had, but he had to make sure the teen was alright, and he had to notify Deaton.

“Um…I-I could,” Derek started to say before clearing his throat to get the sheriff’s attention. “I could bring them to him. It’s the least I could do after everything…” The sheriff took a minute to think, an unreadable expression before his face softened and a small smile formed.

“Just like your mother,” he reminisced. “I’ll pay for these and give Stiles a call that you’re coming.”

“I can get your things, it’s no big deal, I insist.” Derek added the last part before the sheriff could protest. With some slight hesitation the sheriff placed his things in Derek’s cart.

“I appreciate it Derek,” he said full of gratitude. 

“Just let Stiles know I’ll be on my way after I drop them off.”

“Will do, thank you.” With that they said their goodbyes and not even half an hour later the wolf was just arriving at the Stilinski residence. As he approached he noticed a few things: street cleaners still sweeping the broken glass and plastic, from the street lights, off the street a few of the town’s electric company’s trucks and workers doing their best to restore power for the houses towards the end of the street, and a post it note stuck on the front door with the words “it’s unlocked” in messy handwriting. The wolf rolled his eyes at how unsafe and naive it was of the boy to advocate that, and was glad nothing happened. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Hello?” he called as he stepped in, the bags he was carrying rustling together.

“Over here,” a tired and slightly pained voice mumbled out. The wolf closed the door before following the boy’s heartbeat to the living room. Stiles was cocooned in multiple blankets on the couch, the tv on indicating they had power.

“How are you feeling?”

“You’re really gonna ask me that when you’re the one that almost died just last night?” the boy grumbled out with what looked like an attempted eyebrow raise.

“I’m a werewolf who has advanced healing. You’re a human who can easily get sick,” Derek reasoned.

“Yeah well I was perfectly fine yesterday, last night even, so I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m freezing cold but hot at the same time, my whole body aches but its more centered in my gut, I don’t have a cough or stuffy nose and my throat doesn’t hurt so it can’t be something as simple as a common cold or strep or…” the teen cut himself off with a very strained groan as he gripped his stomach and doubled over. Derek’s wolf was whining and becoming anxious at seeing Stiles like this and almost approached to take some pain but the teen relaxed, with another groan, and slowly sat back up.

“Does that happen normally?”

“It’s been going on and off since I woke up this morning. I have no idea why.” This interested the wolf and Derek found himself wanting to call Deaton so he could determine if magic was at play; which it clearly was since petrichor and electricity were the only things the wolf could smell besides the teen’s natural scent.

“Well I’ll put these groceries away. Is there anything I can get you, are you hungry?”

“Nah, just gonna sit here in pain and watch some Star Wars.” Derek made his way into the kitchen and put the bags down. Before he got to work he texted Deaton everything he knew.

 

**Derek** : I need your help.

           Stiles is sick but he doesn’t smell like he is. Instead its petrichor and electricity. He also gets serious stomach pains that flare up about every 20-30 minutes.

           I think its cause of the power outage, which I think he also somehow caused last night.

 

With the messages sent, he took to unloading the bags. He had also slipped some lightbulbs into his basket before checking out at the store. Close to fifteen minutes later the man had successfully replaced the broken bulbs in the kitchen, put everything neatly away (amazed he could find where everything went), and made himself a hearty sandwich which he hoped the two Stilinksi’s wouldn’t mind. 

“I told you I didn’t want anything,” was the first thing Stiles mumbled under the blankets as Derek walked back into the living room.

“The sandwich isn’t for you,” was all he said before taking a seat and biting into the bread.

“So you just come in here and get all comfortable while I feel like shit on the couch? I don’t need a babysitter or anyth…” another wave of pain coursed through him. Derek was about to get up to go to him but Stiles held out a hand preventing him from doing so. The pain had passed eventually and he went back to watching the tv; the older man eyeing the teen skeptically before dropping it.

*** 

To his surprise Derek ended up spending most of the afternoon with the teen. Stiles had casually stated he could do so as long as the man was fine with watching the whole Star Wars saga, to which Derek replied that it was better than Batman as he eyes all the Batman movies stacked neatly beside the tv.

“What do you have against the Bat?” Stiles practically whined. “Wait let me guess, you’re totally a Superman fan huh. Why else would you hate on Batman?” The man just continued watching the movie. “Oh I’m so right aren’t I, you didn’t even deny it! Alright lay it on me, how deep are you?”

“Deep?”

“Have you seen all the movies, do you collect the comics, oh wait…” the boy stopped mid sentence not because he was in pain, but because he was trying to remember something. The wolf looked slightly concerned and even spoke the teen’s name before the boy snapped out of it.

“You totally have an action figure don’t you,” he said not realizing how right he was. Derek’s wolf whined in sadness that the teen was so close but still so far away. His time with Stiles felt normal, like how things used to be, and it made Derek forget that the teen was still in the dark; that he wasn’t his anymore…

“I should go,” was all he mumbled out as he stood up.

“What, in the middle of the movie? You’re not just saying that to avoid answering my question are you, cause if you are that just gave me the answer that you definitely do…”

“Goodbye Stiles.”

“Wait what about Scott?”

“I’ll check in with him before heading home,” Derek said as he made his way closer to the door. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Thank you for babysit….” Stiles cut himself off with a yelp of pain which had the wolf crouched to his side as soon as it started. Derek could see that while the boy was in pain, its looked like he was trying to hold something in. He was so tense Derek worried he’d pop a vessel or vein. He attempted to take some of the pain away, but as soon as he started the man was hit with a wave of mind numbing seeing pain that had him letting go and falling back. Stiles was now letting out strangled mains as his face and neck became redder, borderline purple.

“Stiles,” Derek said as he righted himself. “Stiles you need to relax. Let go of what you’re holding in or else you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“I can’t,” he moaned out, eyes squeezed tight, the knuckles of his hands which were wrapped tightly around his stomach turning whiter.

“Stiles you’re going to hurt yourself,” Derek tried again. “You need to let it go!” He practically growled at the boy, eyes flashing and his grip tightening around his shoulders. With one last final yell Stiles simply let go of what he was seemingly holding in. A force so powerful rushed out of the teen propelling Derek back through the air hitting the wall behind him, just missing the tv. The wolf had never seen anything like it. A ball of energy, dissipating as if in slow motion, surrounded the teen; his eyes open revealing a pure white glow. It was all probably a minute long but felt like it lasted forever. The wolf could sense a bit of all the elements: fire, water, earth, even electricity and more. When all the energy was gone Stiles’ eyes returned to their warming liquid brown before passing out, wiped of all energy, and barely breathing.

 

~

The vet thought he’d have a break from supernatural occurrences but the universe thought otherwise. He had a sneaking suspicion that Stiles was responsible for the sudden power outage and was already in the works of finding the right mixture for the boy. That’s what Scott walked in on as he showed up for work after school.

“What are you making?” the young wolf asked as he tried smelling what ingredients his boss was using.

“Just something for a patient,” the man responded cryptically, as per usual. “There are a few things I need to get from the back, could you answer the phone if it rings?” Scott simply nodded as he watched the vet move to the back storage room. He busied himself by sweeping the floor and getting pet food out to feed the animals they were watching over when he heard a phone ringing. It wasn’t the main phone but instead Deaton’s personal phone. He knew the vet had asked him to answer if it rang, but he couldn’t have meant his own cellphone. It eventually stopped before he could even make up his mind and dinged which the teen assumed meant that a voicemail had been left. He debated on if he should tell his boss that he missed a call when it started ringing again. Irritated at himself for not knowing what to do he went to check the caller id. 

“Derek?” he wondered out loud. Deacon had reassured him last night that the wolf would be fine and would take a couple days until he was completely healed. There shouldn’t be a reason he was calling now unless something was wrong with him. What if the hunter that shot him found him again? He missed the second call. Sighing in frustration he placed his hands on the table and waited, ready for when it rang again…if it rung again.

“Come on,” he mumbled intensely. He was so focused at staring the phone down, he was caught off guard at the sound of tires screeching in the parking lot right outside. Confused, and thinking it was Derek, he rushed out to the waiting area and paled at what he saw.

“What happened?” He demanded as soon as Derek, holding an unconscious Stiles, managed to get in the building.

“Where’s Deaton?”

“What happened, Derek?” the teen, who was well on his way to losing the little control he had, blocked the older man’s way.

“Move out of the way Scott,” he said in a calmed yet forced voice. Scott just growled showing his defiance until Derek howled in his face, causing Stiles to stir and release a broken sigh.

“Scott please step aside,” Deaton calmly said as he appeared behind him. With hesitation the young wolf moved aside and allowed Derek to follow the vet back into the same examination room he was in just last night. As he placed Stiles on the cold table he asked Deaton why he didn’t answer.

“My only employee was supposed to answer the phone…” Derek growled in Scott’s direction.

“I thought you meant the main phone, not your personal cell!”

“You should’ve answered the phone!” Derek yelled back.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here now,” Deaton ended the argument before it got worse. “And just in time too, any longer and I’m afraid things would not look good for Stiles here.” As he talked he poured the mixture he had been working on down the boy’s throat. “This will put his spark at rest for now, but is not a permanent solution.”

“Spark?” Scott questioned.

“Is that the same thing you used when he was eight?” Derek growled, now at the vet. 

“Wait, this has happened before? What’s going on, what’s wrong with Stiles?” Scott’s voice was starting to raise and be borderline hysteric. 

“As I mentioned, this is not a permanent fix…”

“Just like eight years ago. What will this one last another eight years before you have to deal with him? Or are you going to be useful for once and help his spark?”

“What the hell’s a spark?!” 

“I was helping him eight years ago…”

“By having him forget everything!” Derek’s yell was loud enough to gain the upper hand of the argument. “Because of you, you made him forget everything, my family…me…and you did it behind his father’s back. He’s old enough, he can take it.”

“He caused the outage, what makes you think he’s ready for the full power of the spark?”

“Wait Stiles caused the power outage?”

“He needs someone to teach him!” He then scooped the boy into his arms again. “If you won’t do it, I’ll take him to someone who can.”

“Who else is there that you can trust Derek? I’m the only one.”

“I’ll find _someone_. He’s ready Deaton, you can’t do what you did to him eight years ago now, he’s old enough to understand it all and make the decision for himself.”

“Derek he’s just trying to help,” Scott tried to reason and was about to place a hand on the man’s upper arm but Derek snarled and moved away from him. The vet took a moment to analyze the situation, to read the room, before making a decision he would probably end up regretting.

“I’ll do it,” he reluctantly yet earnestly said. “I’ll do my best to teach Stiles the way of his spark.” They locked eyes as Derek wondered if he should trust the vet or not. He hadn’t heard any blips in the man’s heartbeat, so slowly but surely he placed Stiles back on the table. Scott just looked back and forth between the vet, the wolf, and his friend with wide confused eyes.

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I didn't have time, motivation, or ideas to write this chapter but I finally pulled through. I hope it makes sense (I'm sorry if it doesn't). Thanks to all of you leaving kudos! That means a lot to me. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you all on kind of a cliff hanger for literally the longest time! School and life got in the way, but with the end of the semester upon us I can hopefully promise to have more weekly updates in the future. Check end notes if you're confused about when things happen in this chapter lol. Enjoy!

Stiles woke up in the woods; he could tell very easily it was the preserve. He sat up from the ground and found he was freezing cold. It was the middle of the night of course it was cold. As he stood up he heard the rustling of bushes too close for comfort. Looking in the direction of the sound, he cautiously made his way closer to the bush. The rustling continued and got louder the closer he got, and he even heard childlike laughter.

“Oh this isn’t creepy at all…I’m just in the middle of the woods at some ungodly hour of the night possibly walking to my death which will probably be demonic children…Oh my god I’m gonna be murdered by kids, it’s gonna be the spooky woods version of The Shining…” Stiles muttered under his breath as he approached. He had just reached the bush and was about to go through it when the voice made him freeze.

“You can’t escape me Batman!” a voice called out over the giggling.

“Yes I can!” another, younger, voice called out. Intrigued, and reassured that he wasn’t going to die at the hands of pre-pubescent children. Stiles poked his head through the bush. He saw an open yard covered in a nice lush layering of green grass; _the backyard of the Hale house,_ he thought immediately confusing himself as to how he knew that. Rounding the corner, at lightning speed of course, was a little kid with a Batman cape on. He zigzagged, with red cheeks and the biggest smile, until he stopped and crouched panting behind a tree. Not even half a minute later another kid, slightly older and wearing a Superman cape, rounded the corner and paused as he scanned the area. Something in his mind clicked and Stiles tried to not gasp out loud when he realized who he was looking at; a young Derek. He watched with a mixture of both shock, amazement, and confusion as the younger version of himself and Derek played without a care in the world in the Hale’s backyard. He had a feeling he wasn’t just dreaming the scene, but was watching a memory playing before him. His young self jumped out from where he was hiding, attempting to capture the superhero before him. The teen watched as they ran around without a care in the world trying to catch each other, laughing up a storm and turning their cheeks red. Warmth spread through his body as a small smile crept on his face, as if he could remember a time when this had happened…

“Come on you two, dinner’s ready.” Stiles was caught off guard as a chillingly familiar voice called out to the young boys. _Talia?_ Stiles questioned, both confused as to how he knew her voice so well and comforted to hear it again. He felt the same way about her as he felt about his mom, sad, reminiscent, and warm like home. _Did I know her that well?_

“Coming mom!” Derek called. He had the biggest grin on his face when he turned back to the younger kid. “Race you back!” Stiles watched the two race off to the other side of the house. With a sense of urgency the teen quickly followed suit. As he rounded the front of the house he stared in awe at how homely it felt. He couldn’t understand why; why a house in the woods felt like home to him, but it did. Hesitantly, when he got to the front steps, he saw that the door was open letting warm and welcoming light flood into the dark space around him. For some reason he felt nervous to even take a step forward, like when you visit a place you haven’t been to in years. His subconscious almost made him take a step back, to decline the delicious atmosphere and stay hidden in the dark, but a familiar face stopped him. There standing in the doorway was Talia, Derek’s mom. She had a small smile on her lips, one hand resting on the door and the other by her side, dark hair laying loose as it always did just below her shoulders.

“T-Talia?” was all Stiles could stutter out, barely above a whisper. The woman dipped her head acknowledging she heard him, dark warm eyes never leaving his. Tears formed in his eyes; he had no idea why he was feeling such strong emotions, he didn’t _know_ the Hales…did he? The teen dropped his gaze down for a second to wipe away at his eyes and when he looked back up, she was gone and the doorway was empty again. With newfound courage he took a deep breath as he approached the stairs and before he could take the first step, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. _Curiosity killed the cat…_ Stiles thought as he had an internal battle of what to do, if he should ignore what just happened and go into the house, or investigate like the cat he was. Knowing that something was up, and knowing himself in that he would regret his decision no matter what, he quickly darted off to where he saw the movement. He was back at the side of the house when he saw his younger self just disappearing into the backyard. The teen followed and just as he rounded the corner stopped short of running into his younger self. The kid version of him was just standing there facing the woods, completely still. 

“What?” Stiles said to himself as he wondered what his younger self was doing. A few beats later, the boy started slowly walking into the woods. He showed no emotion, and moved robotically, as if he had rehearsed the action a million times.

“Where are you going mini me?” Stiles whispered as he started to follow. He was only slightly disturbed at how creepy his mini self was being, he could’ve sworn he didn’t blink the whole time. As they progressed deeper into the woods, the teen noticed trees and landmarks that he knew he had seen before. That’s when he felt his surroundings; he was in a place that just _felt_ right. His body was practically vibrating out of his skin, a warmth spreading like fire from the center of his chest out to the tips of all his limbs. It was almost too much, almost painful, and his body knew because he had felt this feeling before. He couldn’t remember for the life of him how he knew, but he knew. He was too absorbed in his thoughts and his body to notice that his younger self had stopped in a clearing. After walking around the circular area, he too entered to stand in front of a huge cut down tree, across from his younger self. After a few seconds of staring solely at the stump, he raised his head to lock eyes with himself. As soon as he did he saw the boy’s eyes glow a pure white, not just the iris, but the whole eye. For some reason Stiles knew his own eyes were doing the same thing, and he felt as if he was stuck in a trance. Nothing felt bad or malicious; it felt right, a feeling like he should’ve been doing this all along. He felt a pull, his hand stretching making him bend down closer to the stump. Their surroundings seemed to fade into nothingness and time seemed irrelevant; they were just there. As he finally touched the rough bark of the tree stump, he lost all sense of everything; who he was, what was happening. It was like he was transparent, like he both mattered but didn’t matter at the same time. The only thing he was aware of, was the presence of a tiny flame; a spark burning.

 

~

The three watched the unconscious teen sit up and make his way off the table. 

“What’s he doing?” Scott immediately questioned. Deaton was quick to back him up from touching his friend once he started walking to the door, his eyes glowing a pure white light.

“It’s his spark,” Derek said in amazement as he recalled it happening eight years ago.

“Well this is surprsing,” the vet said under his breath.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that his spark was supposed to be contained. What, was this not what you were expecting, did you think you had another eight years to wait before you had to deal with him?” Derek’s rage was starting to get the better of him. 

“Derek please,” Deaton tried to reason. “What I did 8 years ago saved his life.”

“And what you did just now? He’s old enough and strong enough to work through this. It’s time to let him develop into what he is, a spark.”

“We don’t have any other choice now,” he said as the unconscious teen made his way to the back door. “His spark is in control, and needs to make a connection to its power source. Nothing or no one can...” his sentence was cut off due to Stiles breaking the back door down and going off in a full sprint. “Stop him...” the three just looked on in amazement before Derek jumped into action.

“Scott you and Deaton go to the preserve, take the car you won’t be fast enough on foot.”

“What about you?” Scott asked as he and the vet made their way around the table to go out the front,

“I’ll meet you there,” the older wolf smirked before going off into a full shift chasing after the teen. Scott was again left standing in awe when his boss brought him back to reality with a light touch on his shoulder. 

“We should get going.” Scott gave a simple nod and the two made their way out to the front door just in time to hear it open. 

“I’m sorry but I need to close early for the night,” Deaton spoke almost automatically. Scott was frozen when he saw that it was Allison, well Allison, another woman, and a dog.

“Oh what a shame,” the woman said in a voice too sultry to sound like sincere sadness. “We’ll have to come back tomorrow.” She sounded annoyed, like she had other things to do, other places to be.

“Allison?” Scott blurted out, the dimple faced girl looking at him for the first time since arriving.

“Scott?” She asked in confusion.

“Uh, I h-hi...w-what are you doing here?” He didn’t catch the eye roll the woman beside her gave and Deacon just stood there looking as passive as ever.

“My dog, she started limping all of a sudden. I think something might be wrong with her leg so we decided to take her here...but you’re closed so...”

“Like I said, we can come back tomorrow, something must’ve come up.”

“It shouldn’t take too long...” Scott tried to reason but was cut off by his boss.

“As Scott mentioned it won’t take too long tomorrow. Thank you for your understanding Ms. Argent. Now if you would be so kind as to follow us out so I can finish locking up,” Deaton flawlessly spoke, arm out guiding the two Argent women out. Once the two women and dog were in their car Deaton spoke again.

“You know her?” he said as they got in his car.

“Allison? Yeah, she just started going to the high school here. We have a couple classes together…”

“Be careful.” That made the young wolf’s head turn in severe confusion. The stare was enough to get the vet to keep talking. “The Argent family is not one to welcome werewolves.” Of course this information was enough to anger the teen. Who was Deaton to tell him he couldn’t have feelings for Allison? 

“Allison's not like that,” he said matter-of-fact.

“You know this for certain, you’ve told her you’re a werewolf?” Scott acted like a fish out of water for half a minute before setting his jaw and heaving a sigh, arms crossing against his chest as he slumped in his seat in defeat. “I’m not preventing you Scott, just simply…warning you is all. They can be quite dangerous when they want to, and I fear you may experience that tonight.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, just,” the vet hesitated. “I don’t think tonight will end with us finding Stiles simply in the woods.” The air felt thick with tension as Scott wearily looked at his boss as they drove down the street.

Meanwhile Derek was running as fast as he could to catch up to Stiles. He had no idea how the teen could’ve moved so fast and covered as much distance as he had. There was no other explanation except for his spark playing some role in the teen’s sudden bust of speed. A part of him didn’t want to admit just how worried he was for Stiles, but an even bigger part had to make sure with every fiber of his being that he was alright. The way his family’s former emissary was acting enraged him more than anything else and it was a miracle he didn’t take Stiles away from his care. He was deadly serious when he said he’d find someone else to take care of the teen, of the spark, but in reality he didn’t know if there was _anyone_ in the world other than Deaton who could do that. Well, there might be at least one but the chances of them being in the states alone would be one in a million…

He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts as he accidentally missed a root and stumbled across a solid foot of dirt and twigs. _I need to find him_ he thought as he shook himself off and continued following the scent trail.

It wasn’t until the wolf ran a few more hundred yards when he found the teen, still unconscious, in the woods. Stiles was just standing there, eyes still glowing a bright white. Derek was quick to noticethe teen was standing in front of the nemeton stump. In order to see if the teen was visibly physically ok he cautiously moved to the side, as if going around the nemeton. He couldn’t smell any chemo-signals; the only scent that lingered heavily in the air was the small after rain, the smell of magic. Derek couldn’t tell what was going on inside the teen’s body. As he made his way back to the teen’s side, he heard footsteps approaching. At first he thought it was just Scott and Deaton, but something about how the footsteps fell and sounded…they were hunters. Derek could tell from the direction they were walking in that they didn’t know where he and Stiles were, but they were getting too close for comfort. Hoping the unconscious teen would be cooperative, the wolf lightly bit the teen’s sleeve and started pulling in the direction he wanted to go. With some reluctant hesitation the teen took a few jerky steps before actually moving with the wolf. The farther away Derek pulled Stiles from the tree stump, the more the white glow of the teen’s eyes faded. It wasn’t until they were a few yards away, safe covered by low hanging branches, leaves, and bushes, that the glow was gone and his eyes were completely closed. Using his hearing, the wolf knew the two hunters were now just on the other side of the nemeton. He was glad they moved because they definitely would’ve been seen. Moving slightly out from the bush he was in, he watched as the two circled around the stump before going back the way they came.

“I can’t believe we have to search the whole preserve,” one of them said. “All for what?”

“Hey, you know what we get if we find him, and you know what will happen if we don’t, so shut your moth and quite complaining,” the other said. “Besides, we aren’t the only ones out here…” They were just far enough where if Derek wanted to continue to hear them he’d have to strain his ears, which he didn’t want to do. He had to listen for any hunters in the area since there were apparently more. Somehow sensing that the immediate danger was gone, Stiles opened his eyes and started to walk back to the nemeton, eyes resuming their white glow as he neared. Derek watched almost helplessly as the teen made his way back to the exact spot he stood in before. The wolf was admittedly worried for Stiles’ well-being, and he hoped he was doing ok in his mind. Hesitating while lost in his thoughts, the wolf started his way back to the teen. Right before his paw entered the clearing he heard the bullet being fired seconds before feeling it hit by his shoulder. With a high pitched yelp the wolf staggered into the clearing and collapsed just behind Stiles. Words could not describe how annoyed Derek was about the fact that he got shot…again. He was relieved the bullet wasn’t laced with wolfsbane but it didn’t change the fact that it still hurt like a…

“We got them over here,” a hunter called out. Not even a beat later three of them entered the area, and Derek could hear the other two coming back from behind him. All of them had their guns raised and either aimed them at him or the teen, who was still facing the nemeton. 

“Alright, come with us and no one get’s hurt,” the same hunter said as he inched forward. The closer he got the more Derek growled, he even attempted to bite one of them who reached out to grab Stiles, but in return the hunter pressed his foot into Derek’s wound. Derek tried to move away but the hunter only increased his pressure, making the wolf growl and yelp again in pain. That’s when Stiles turned his head to look over his shoulder, eyes still glowing, and anger written all over his face. The hunters faltered as they took in the teen’s eyes, no doubt thinking they were dealing with another were. As he slowly turned to face the group before him he started muttering words under his breath. Derek had no idea what the teen was saying, it definitely wasn’t english and the wolf knew he wasn’t fluent in anything else. 

“What the…”

“I’ve had enough of this,” one hunter sighed before raising his gun again. He was about to fire it before Derek used his strength to jump up…that is attempt to jump up. The hunter that had his foot on him used the back of his gun to hit the wolf on his temple knocking him back to the ground. This made Stiles snap. Out of nowhere a branch made its way through the hunter”s shoulder. It looked like a scene from a movie, definitely not natural at all. 

“What the hell is this kid!” the hunter screamed as he tried taking the branch out. The others started freaking out in their own ways, struggling between taking the wolf and teen, shooting the teen, or just running away. If Derek wasn’t slightly terrified, he would’ve found their reactions hilarious. 

“Why are you just standing there? Do something!” The hunter in pain yelled. The one farthest away from him started moving his gun back up but vines grabbed his arms and pulled him down to the ground. Stiles focused his attention to the other one who went to ambush him, if only more vines didn’t wrap around his feet making him fall face first to the earth floor. Thinking the danger was done, Stiles started to release the tension from his body, until another gun went off. Derek didn’t know how it happened, how Stiles even knew where the bullet was going, but one second he hears the gun being sounded and the next a thick branch lashes out and stops the bullet from piercing Stiles’ back. The teen, now angry again, simply turned his head to the side making the branch that saved him imbed itself in the shooter’s abdomen. The last hunter was running away before his comrade’s body hit the ground. Knowing all danger was taken care of, Derek quickly hobbled up on his paws and bumped his head on the teen’s leg as if telling him they were both ok. A minute after he did so the glow left Stiles’ eyes, and the teen fell on his back completely unconscious once again. The vines and branches holding the three hunters loosened enough for them all to escape and run off into the woods, still whimpering, shocked, and scared at what just happened. Derek sniffed everywhere trying to see if there was any pain or blood from the teen and didn’t rest until his check was done. With his head resting on Stiles’ thigh, his ears twitched as he heard the familiar sounds of Scott and the vet approach.

“What happened here?” Scott asked as the two finally arrived. Deaton took in the clearing, and the dead body, before giving his answer.

“I think I have an idea…”

 

~

The blond haired Argent was enjoying a nice glass of wine as she tried to relax after getting back from the vet’s. She knew the Hale that got away had been there based on how the vet was acting. Deaton never closed early. Knowing she couldn’t just dump her niece and go investigate herself, she called in some backup. Her clear orders were to capture the wolf using force if need be, and to use regular normal bullets to slow him down so she could do all the torturing herself. If they caught him that is…All she could do now was wait and try to keep her seething under control. 

“Five guys?” her brother asked as he came into the living room. “You sent five guys into the preserve to hunt for your little toy Kate?”

“He was alone and I took advantage of it Chris.”

“You can’t just…”

“What Chris, I can’t just what? Take care of the last rodent infesting this town?”

“Take care?”

“If that fire didn’t happen years ago, we’d have quite the problem now wouldn’t we.”

“You don’t even live here Kate.” She just glared at him as she took a sip from her glass.

“I just have unfinished business with him.” Chris knew anything he would say would just get ignored by his sister. Of the two of them she was the one that was strongly influenced by their father for some reason. Their mother was never in the picture, the reason unknown to the Argent family even to this day. For as long as he remembers his father, the cruel sadistic evil man had always been the same, and sadly his sister took after him. 

“I just hope you follow the code,” he said mostly to himself as he left the room. Whether or not the blond actually heard him remained a mystery. Kate just gave a small sneer as she brought her glass back up to her mouth. As she was bringing it down she received a call.

“You better be calling because you got the package…” she left her sentence open-ended waiting for the negative response. She knew they didn’t catch him, the stupid…” _Well?_ ”

“W-we didn’t…”

“Just as I thought. Why are you disturbing my evening, an evening relaxing with my family and drinking wine when I’d much rather be hunting that low life excuse for a wolf, an easy task my niece could probably accomplish?”

“Look Kate, I get you want us chasing after the wolf, but we didn’t sign up for his little friend.” That caught her attention, making her sit up and place her elbow on her knees.

“Friend?”

“The kid with fucking glowing eyes and powers. He fucking shot a vine through Ernie’s leg, and that’ s not nearly as bad as what he did to…” Kate hung up, not caring enough to hear what else he had to say. The smirk that spread slowly across her face was almost as sinister, if not more, than the Grinch’s.

“What’s that look for?” Victoria asked as she walked in, a glass of wine for herself in hand. 

“Remember our little spark?” The sister-in-law joined the blond on the couch beside her. “He was seen with the Hale tonight, did a number on the guys I sent out. Apparently he had glowing eyes and used powerful magic.” Victoria took the information in for a moment before answering.

“Sounds like you need to switch your motive,” she said as she took a sip from her glass. “Go after this boy, subtly of course, we have to make sure things are kept quiet.”

“How else would I go about it?” Kate practically laughed out. “I’ve already got a guy on the boy, I’ll have his name and more by the end of the week.”

“Good. We have to get rid of this threat before it’s too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, let me clarify something if it was confusing: the first section (all the Stiles stuff) was what was happening while Stiles' physical body was unconscious and the section after (Scott, Deaton, Derek etc) is what's happening while Stiles is unconscious. I hope that makes sense.
> 
> That being said, what'd you think of the chapter? Let me know in the comments. Also a HUGE THANK YOU to those of you who have left kudos/bookmarks/comments on this story. It means a lot to me and thanks for hanging in there. Fingers crossed I can upload weekly!
> 
> Also if you want, check out my tumblr parttimewriter123!


	10. Chapter 9

Stiles’ warm brown eyes opened, and he took a minute to stare blankly at the ceiling above him. He took note that he was on someone’s couch, a blanket draped over him. Moments replayed in his mind from when he was unconscious, and it brought a severe wave of melancholy sadness and confusion over his body. There was a complete part of his life he didn’t know, didn't remember at all, and it made him incredibly sad the more he thought on it.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice called from around the room. The teen blinked the forming tears away as he came to his senses. “Are you alright?” Once he sat up he saw he was in Derek’s loft, the older man, who had previously been standing by the windows, taking a few steps closer to the couch. Stiles just stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face for what felt like forever, until the tears came back with full force. Derek watched on, wanting to comfort the boy but feeling like it wasn’t the time nor place…

“He’s up,” Deaton said as he came out of the kitchen. Not wanting to crowd the teen, the vet kept his distance and stood by a wall facing the couch. The two patiently waited until Stiles started stuttering words out.

“W-what h-happened? I s-saw things that…it f-feels like t-they…I can’t remember w-what h-happened…” he said all this while looking right at Derek, hoping the wolf would understand what he was trying to say. He didn’t think it was even physically possible for him to say what he needed to. Derek sighed before giving a hard anger filled glare toward the vet as he made his way to sit in a chair beside the couch.

“There’s something you need to know Stiles, something that will explain why you’re feeling the way you are,” Derek began. “What do you remember after your mother passed away?” The two watched as the teen moved his gaze down to his hands in his lap as he thought. The tears started forming again seconds before he responded.

“I remember being there, in the hospital,” he spoke quietly. “My dad took me to Scott’s house a lot…b-but there’s something else…”

“You stayed with my family every Friday and Saturday for two years,” Derek informed. The teen’s lip quivered as his suspicions were starting to be confirmed. “Your dad talked to my mom about us looking over you on the weekends when he and Mrs. McCall were working. It was an out of the blue arrangement, but once they saw how we interacted…we became close…One day you went for a walk in the woods, something happened making you pass out. I found you and took you back to the house. From there we took you to the hospital and you woke up the next day.”

“W-what happened to me?” 

“Stiles, I think it’s time to tell you what you are,” Detaon spoke up, standing up straight from the wall he was leaning on. 

“What I am?” Stiles repeated. Right after he spoke it dawned on him what the vet meant. Eyes slightly widened as one word came to mind, he quietly said it out loud. “A spark?” After he said it he felt a pulse through his body that made the electricity in the light bulbs in the room pulse as well.

“Yes, just like your mother; but she was no where near as powerful as you,” Deaton explained. “When you were in the woods eight years ago, you got drawn to your sparks source. You passed out after touching what is known as the nemeton…”

“The tree stump.”

“Yes, your spark was trying to connect with it, however at the time you were too young for it to develop. You passed out from overstimulation, the rush of magical energy and power was too much for you to handle.”

“Is that what happened the other day, why I passed out again?”

“I think it could be a factor as to why it happened yes. Before we continue, I was wondering, about the power outage…”

“I think I caused that, butIdon’tknowwhatIdid…” he rushed out the last bit. The teen knew what he was doing and had a suspicion as to it being the reason why he caused the outage, but he wasn’t about to admit it with Derek in the room. “I felt fine that night but the next day I felt like absolute shit, then I passed out before Derek was about to leave.” Deaton looked at the teen before asking Derek to give them some privacy. The wolf looked less than pleased but he also knew that Stiles had just lied to them and that the vet was asking him to leave so he could get the real answer. 

“I’ll be back in five minutes,” he grumbled out as he left his own loft. Half a minute passed before Deaton spoke.

“You can tell me what you did that caused the outage now Stiles,” Deaton said in his most professional voice. An intense blush crept on the teen’s face, which no doubt gave the vet his answer.

“W-well…you know how teenagers get a-and all…h-hormones a-and…stuff…” Of his whole life this was the moment Stiles wished to never relive _ever_ again. 

“I see,” was all the vet said. “I believe what you did was tap into your spark for a brief moment, and that’s why you felt so sick the next day. You had begun to use your spark for the first time.”

“Why would that make me sick though?” 

“How did you feel as the day progressed? Derek mentioned you had severe stomach pains that came and went throughout the day.”

“I felt fine, just really fatigued. But when a stomach pain hit it was the absolute worst feeling ever. It was like I was preventing something from coming out…not like _bathroom_ problems, just something…”

“Magic; you were holding your magic in. You kept doing it, bottling it up, until you couldn’t. You released that ball of magic energy, depleting you of your magic, needing you to reconnect with its source.”

“And that’s what happened yesterday…” Stiles said to himself. “But…but what was the breaking point? It couldn’t have been because Derek was leaving, but that’s when it happened…

“Stiles what do you know about mates?”

“ _What?_ ” Derek growled as he re-entered his loft. 

“Mates?” Stiles repeated. Deaton gave Derek a knowing look, almost forcing the wolf to confess what he’d known since he was a kid. Looking severely uncomfortable, the wolf made his way further into the loft and was just past the couch when he spoke.

“Stiles…”

“We’re mates?” the teen jumped the gun, making Derek quickly turn around in shock. “I mean, I’m assuming that’s what you’re going to say. I guess I’m not surprised?”

“What?”

“Well just when I was unconscious I saw us playing when we were kids, and the feeling…It all reminded me of these things, bits and pieces that are slowly coming together…”

“Stiles it’s because of me that you started developing your spark early.”

“You’re also the cause for his outburst of magic yesterday,” Deaton added, which really didn’t help how Derek was feeling about all this. 

“And the cause of the power outage…” Stiles mumbled mostly to himself but Derek heard anyways. The older man’s demeanor got more depleted as he gave one last addition.

“And the cause of you killing and wounding hunters last night.”

“I _killed_ someone last night?” the teen exclaimed, immediately crumbling in on himself both mentally and physically.

“Please don’t think it was your fault Stiles, you had no actual control of your actions or your mind. Your spark felt that your mate was in danger, so it protected the both of you.” While the teen was appreciative of the attempt, he still felt absolutely horrible that he killed someone. 

“Can you help me, train me to get control of my spark?”

“You’re gonna trust him?” Derek basically sneered. “He’s the one that suppressed your spark for so long, that made you forget about me and my family.” That feeling crept back in the teen; loss and sadness. 

“The fire…” he mumbled, tears again beginning the slow stream down his cheeks. “Talia, Noah, your dad…” Stiles stopped himself before he got lost in his sobs. “Everyone?” Derek dawned a stoic expression as he looked at the teen with pity.

“Except Laura and Peter, he’s in a local care facility and…and you know what happened to Laura…” Stiles was full out sobbing now, and he wanted so badly to cry into the older man’s chest. 

“Why…why didn’t I know?” he sobbed. His sadness quickly became that of anger. “I could’ve done something, I could’ve helped!” Both Derek and Deaton quickly realized they had told him too much. The vet had worried something like this would happen, that the teen’s emotions would get the better of him. And the fact that his spark was charged up, could result in some serious damage. Before Deaton could intervene, Derek had the teen scooped up in his arms on the couch in the biggest hug he had ever given. 

“There’s nothing to do now Stiles,” he tried to reason. “Everything was out of your control, decided by different people.” Stiles continued to cry his frustrations out into the older man’s chest for another few minutes. “It will be ok Stiles,” Derek mumbled into his ear from time to time. It wasn’t until he was fully relaxed in the man’s embrace when he realized he had been humming the tune his mom used to sing. A new wave of tears started to form.

“How do you know that?” he whispered, drained of energy. 

“You used to hum it from time to time, I figured you could use it now.” The familiar feeling of warmth flooded through Stiles as he tightened his grip and burrowed even deeper into his chest, if that was even physically possible. They kept their embrace for another minute or so until Stiles spoke.

“Can you train me?” the first half of his question was mumbled as he untangled himself from the wolf’s arms and sat up. “Can you train me how to use my spark?” he asked Deaton as they locked eyes. “I don’t want to hurt anyone else; I don’t want want anyone else to get hurt.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Deaton said. Stiles gave a small nod in understanding before getting up from the couch.

“I think I should go home now…” Derek was quick to get up and offer to drive the teen home, something Stiles agreed to, and soon the three of them were walking out.

“Where’s Scott?”

“I sent him to the clinic to take care of a few customers. I’ll let him know how you are when I get there, but you may want to make some time to talk to him; I’m sure he’ll appreciate it. I’ll get in touch with you about training soon. For now, try to get a sense of the energy around you. By connecting with the energy it may be enough to release the memories that were blocked. The best place to do so is the woods, but avoid the nemeton for now; I fear that will do more harm than good.” They parted ways as they got into their respective cars. Silence consumed the wolf and the teen as they drove down the road. Derek could feel a mix of exhaustion, sadness, slight anger, and anxiety emanating through the boy and wanted to say something, but didn’t know what.

“How are you feeling?” he slowly asked, hating himself over the fact that he asked that question out of the blue already knowing the answer. 

“You’re a werewolf, I’m pretty sure you know how I’m feeling,” the teen was quick to say back. Derek mentally face palmed himself. “I guess it could be worse,” Stiles added before Derek could think of something else stupid to say.

“How could it be any worse?”

“I could’ve never met you again,” the teen said to him in all honesty, making the older man’s heart skip a beat. The tension eased ever-so slightly and a sense of comfort fell over the two.

“How long have you known we were mates?”

“You’re taking this fairly well,” Derek answered, fully aware that he was changing the subject. It’s not that he didn’t want to have the conversation, he just felt like the teen had learned enough things for the day; for the week for that matter. Stiles snorted before answering.

“Oh trust me, on the inside I’m freaking out like it’s the end of the world or something. I just…I wish I knew…” he left his thought open-ended, but the older man knew what he meant. “What was I like before?” the teen muttered under his breath. The question caught Derek off guard and he hesitated before answering. 

“When I first met you, you barely talked at all. What happened to your mother; it hit you very hard. According to your father, you were a completely different kid after, and it was driving him crazy. That’s when we came into the picture, my mom and I. She brought me with her to your dad’s office, so she could ask him to bring up hunting at the town meeting. While they talked I waited outside with you. I tried having a conversation with you and thought I was doing a horrible job, I mean you almost cried right then and there, but as we were leaving you called out to me. I guess that was enough to convince your dad that I was a good influence on you, cause that Friday he dropped you off and well…” 

“The rest is history huh?” Stiles finished, sounding dejected since he knew it was all memories he couldn’t remember anymore. “So what now?” Stiles asked as Derek stopped at a red light. The two looked at each other for a moment as they waited for the light to change. 

“You should focus on your spark, gaining control of it, listening…” Derek set his jaw in annoyance before continuing. “Listening to what Deaton has to say about your spark.” Stiles waited a beat before actually laughing as the light turned green.

“Wow, I don’t need any werewolf senses to know what a complete lie that was,” he got out. He calmed down before he spoke again. “It’s pretty clear you don’t like him. Is it because he gave me that mojo stuff to make me forget?”

“Technically we have my uncle to thank for that,” he hesitated.

“You still don’t like Deaton though. How am I supposed to let him train me if you don’t trust him?” The excitement Derek’s wolf had was itching to break free. He wanted to literally lick the boy from head to tow to show his appreciation. 

“I could be there...if you want me there…whenever you meet with him…” Derek wanted to punch himself for how timid he was all of a sudden being; correction, his wolf wanted to bite himself in the face for how timid he was all of a sudden being. He pushed his own feelings aside once he felt the swell of gratitude come from the teen.

“Really?” Stiles squeaked out. He was quick to clear his throat of any sappy emotion. “I mean, yeah that’d be great, if you’re willing to do that, that is.” Derek gave a single nod as he turned onto the teen’s street. “But what about us, what happens now that we’re…mates?”

“Anything you want,” was all Derek said as they pulled up to Stiles’ house. They sat in silence as the teen pondered what exactly it was he wanted. If he hadn’t lost years of memories with the man he knew he’d have an answer, but at the moment he had no idea. The more he thought about it the more worked up he could feel himself getting. Derek sensed the same thing so he took matters into his own hands.

“For now, why don’t you work on connecting with your spark. Deaton said it may make you remember some things from your past. Who knows if he’s actually right, but give it a try and we’ll go from there,” he suggested. That seemed to do the trick of calming Stiles down again. The teen felt like he was losing his mind with how wonky his emotions had been within the past twenty-four hours, and was grateful he could have some time to answer the question as to what he wanted. It wasn’t like he wasn’t attracted to the man, but it wouldn’t be healthy to just jump right into things. 

“Thanks Derek,” Stiles said with a small smile. “Thanks for everything.” He hopped out of the car and made his way to his house. Derek waited until the teen was safely in his house before driving off, somewhat content with where things were going for the two of them.

 

~

Stiles waited by his locker, trying to make himself look busy as Scott talked to Allison. As he looked down the hallway he noticed a certain strawberry blond looking in Allison’s direction. If he didn’t know nay better he’d say she was waiting for her friend just as he was waiting for his. He laughed to himself over how enamored he once was over the girl. It’s not like all the feelings he felt for her went away just like that, he still greatly admired her. She was one of the smartest people he knew and wished she didn’t hide that part of herself most of the time. He jumped slightly when he realized he was still looking at her since she was making her way to him; an unreadable look of determination on her face.

“Stiles,” she said surprising the teen that she actually knew his name, and making him clutch his backpack tight to his chest.

“Lydia,” he responded, proud over the fact that his voice didn’t waver. The girl angled herself to continue looking at Scott and Allison. 

“I have a feeling we’ll be getting closer soon,” she stated with a slight pout of her lips and arms crossed. He was very confused at how she was all of a sudden acting, but agreed with her once he looked again at their friends. It made sense they’d gradually start spending more time together if their friends started dating. It was also obvious to anyone and everyone that there was a budding relationship between the two. It made Stiles wonder just how much he missed since he called out sick on Friday. A second later the lovebirds made their way to their friends. The two girls said their goodbyes before heading to their first classes.

“What was that all about?” Stiles asked Scott as they too walked to their class. He tried to ignore the dopey grin playing on his friend’s face.

“Oh, she was just thanking me for taking care of her dog the other day.”

“You two look like you’ve gotten closer since oh I don’t know, three days ago.” Scott just shrugged in innocence as they approached their seats. “Just remember about what Derek and Deaton said about your heart rate man. The last thing you need is suddenly popping out claws and…”

“Stiles!” Scott exclaimed, worried classmates around them could hear what he was saying. “I got it under control,” he said in a lowered voice. Stiles remembered those words come lacrosse practice later on in the day. Not even fifteen minutes into practice and Scott was already taking a break to calm himself. Jackson made it his mission ever since Scott and Stiles made the team, to seemingly make their time on the team a living hell. He always seemed to go after Scott and verbally taunted Stiles to no end, but the spark was used to the bully’s words. Scott on the other hand, a newly bitten werewolf who still hadn’t faced his first full moon, was struggling to keep his wolf in check.

“Man if you don’t get a grip someone’s gonna think something’s up,” Stiles encouragingly stated as he rubbed Scott’s back in an attempt to make it look like he was helping his friend through an asthma attack.

“You don’t think I know that?” the young wolf snapped out. “I’m trying.”

“Yeah well you gotta try harder buddy.” That earned him a low growl which made the human only slightly step back. “Look, I’m not worried you’ll freak out or anything, Derek said he’d be around to keep an eye on you. I just don’t want anyone on the team, especially Jackass to think something’s up.” A few beats later, after Scott got control and evened out his breathing, Scott spoke.

“He already thinks that.”

“Oh god, ok lay it on me.”

“He thinks I’m on steroids or something, I’m not entirely sure. He called it juice…” Stiles burst out laughing, understanding why the jock would think that. It’s not everyday a high school sophomore nobody with asthma gets tries out for the first time for lacrosse then gets first string because of werewolf superpowers or anything. Nah. 

“I’m sorry man but that’s hilarious.”

“Yeah laugh it up,” Scott said with a grin. “We better get back out there.” They started a light jog back to the main part of the field when Coach called out to them.

“Bilinski, head back and get extra cones and jerseys, Greenberg forgot them!” With a sigh and a nod Stiles changed his direction to jog back to the storage room, which was by the locker rooms. When he got there he could barely see anything due to the lights being out. 

“Of course,” he whispered to himself after flipping the light switch only to see that it did absolutely nothing. “Cause that’d be too easy.” Leaving the door open to give him some light, he walked into the darkness. It was surprisingly easy for him to find the cones and jerseys, they were packed together in the same mesh bag a few feet from the door. As he stood up from bending down to pick up the bag, he jumped when he saw someone standing in the doorway.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you there,” the man said. Stiles found the guy immediately suspicious due to the fact that he wore practically all black with a black beanie.

“Can I help you with something?” The man smirked before saying a few words. It hit him very quickly that he wasn’t speaking english, but instead polish? And just as he came to the realization the door closed, leaving him in darkness.

When he came too, he was still standing in the middle of the storage closet, holding the mesh bag of cones and jerseys; the overhead light now on illuminating the small room. With a shiver, knowing something happened, he made his way out of the room and quickly back to the field. 

“Finally Bilinski,” Coach greeted as Stiles dropped the bag by him. “Sure took your time for being one of my fastest guys…”

“Sorry coach…I had a hard time finding them…” he lied. He didn’t notice Coach’s reaction as Scott came up beside him.

“Dude, practice is almost over, what took you so long?” Stiles locked his wide, concerned eyes with his friend as he gave his answer.

“I don’t know…but I think something bad may have happened…” The spark sighed wondering what was in store for him and cursing the fact that it was only Monday. The supernatural world certainly doesn’t waste any time in messing everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is slightly on the shorter side, but it's finals season and I really wanted to get another chapter out for you all! I hope this was ok and makes sense, I tried explaining how everything happened and hope I didn't miss anything! And I know we get into the mates thing real fast but there will be a better more in depth chapter on that later, I want to settle the spark/new wolf (aka Scott) problems first (but don't worry slow build sterek is happening all the way lol) Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also thank you to those who are following the story and who have left comments, it means a lot to me and is great inspiration!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight panic attack towards the end!  
> (Translation at end)

Kate learned real quick that the only way to get exactly what she wanted was to just do things herself. Thanks to her niece’s interest in going to the first lacrosse game of the season she finally found out who the mysterious kid, the spark, was. None other than Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff’s kid. Not much of an athlete, he missed a goal the only time he had the ball, but he could run as if he was being chased. The hunter also took note of who Allison cheered for, or at least showed more interest in. McCall…

“That kid looks familiar,” she said as she nodded towards Scott who was just approaching the bench for some water.

“Oh that’s Scott,” Allison quickly informed before suddenly becoming shy. Being her aunt, she knew Allison had a crush on the guy, but found it amusing that her niece tried to play it cool. “He works at the vet, we saw him a couple weeks ago.”

“Right, right.” Their attention was brought back to the field as the game continued. The whole atmosphere made the huntress reminiscent of her younger days. Made her actually somewhat miss high school, not that she went to Beacon Hills per say…Her upbringing was a little more strict than what Allison was used to. Most of her school coincided with physical training both in and out of school. Her goal of becoming the best huntress in the supernatural community was shared by her father, and he aided in teaching her unique lessons. Chris thought otherwise. While he too was forced to learn the skills and trade of being a skilled hunter, he did not strive to become the best. He was boring and followed rules, did the right thing, only hunted those who met his criteria. For Kate, anything that grew claws, fur, fangs, or more was eligible to meet her bullet. 

Speaking of training, Kate grew more annoyed over the fact that Chris still had yet to start Allison with learning the basics. If he didn’t do something soon she’d have to take control. Of course Victoria would agree with her, unless she too wanted to prevent Allison from learning just yet…no matter. The blond would wait until the end of the month before starting her niece on a strict basics training regime. 

“Oh my god!” some redhead exclaimed next to Allison. 

“Scott!” her niece gasped as she practically jumped up from her seat. Kate looked to where most of the crowd was looking. On the field two members from Beacon Hills were on the ground, both clutching a part of their body. Their painful moans could be heard from the stands. Kate watched as Stiles ran to his friend to comfort him. As everyone waited to see what the verdict was on the two injured players, Kate did a thorough scan of the area. She didn’t think she’d see anything of interest, but it didn’t hurt to do a quick visual sweep. Towards her left she noticed regular people all with worried faces as they looked at the field, the entrance to the woods just beyond the school grounds was clear. The end of the stands on the left side was also clear of anything suspicious; the center, in front of the blond, was clear as well. To her right was her niece and her friend beside her, her friend taking an intense interest in the other member who was injured…Whittmore? She didn’t see anything as she craned her neck to see to the other end of the stands and was about to end her little search, when she saw the storage building. There standing on the side almost completely hidden from the stands was none other than Derek Hale. With sharpened eyes she followed where he was glaring and saw he was watching Stiles and the McCall kid. Knowing she couldn’t do anything here with so many people around, she decided to drop any ideas of pursuing the Hale and instead focused on thinking what connection the older man would have with teenagers. She remembered that Stiles was important to Derek, being the spark and all no doubt, but she could tell there was something else to that. Why else would Derek Hale go to a high school lacrosse game?

“Stiles says he’s fine,” Allison calmed as she read her phone half an hour later. After the commotion of players getting injured and the whole crowd wondering if they were ok, they were escorted off the field to the bench where they stayed until the game ended. Not wanting to be late for dinner Kate insisted they leave right away. They were just leaving the school parking lot when Allison got the text.

“Is this Stiles who you’ve been eyeing the whole time, the one who got injured?” The blond had to admit there was a certain part of her that enjoyed playing dumb even though she already knew the answer.

“Oh no, Stiles is Scott’s friend. He was just updating me on how Scott was doing,” Allison informed. Kate didn’t know she was so close to the spark…

“You seem to care a lot about Scott,” she said with a smirk playing on her lips, teasing her niece. Glancing at her she saw the tell tale signs of embarrassment; a light red blush tinting her cheeks, a tight smile she was trying to hide, and of course the dimples.

“You should invite him over for dinner some night.”

“What, no I…Aunt Kate I barely really know him…”

“Then you should go on a date with him, then invite him to dinner.” Allison was an embarrassed mess and Kate just laughed. Oh to be young and in love…

 

~

Stiles: Hey it’s Stiles

            I got your number from Scott…I hope that’s ok, sorry I didn’t ask for your permission or anything I don’t want you to think its weird or you know strange or something, 

            Oh god you probably think I’m stalking you or something

            WHICH I’M NOT! 

            I just wanted to let you know that Scott’s gonna be ok, he wanted me to tell you cause his hands a little sore but he wants you to know that it sounded and looked bad than it actually was. Jackson definitely got the brunt of it, which reminds me I should probably tell Lydia…but she probably already knows…

            Ok I’m gonna stop now, sorry to bombard you, just thought you should know

            I mean Scott wanted you to know so yeah…

 

“Why did you send so many messages?” Derek questioned. He was driving Stiles home after the game and could hear the teen typing away at his phone after saying he would update Allison.

“I wanted her ot know it was me, and then to not freak out that it was me, and then to update her, and then to reassure her that…”

“I get it Stiles, I’m just saying, you could’ve definitely told her all of that in one short message.”

“Yeah well you’re like the king at sending short messages so you’d know.”

“I could teach you if you’d like?” Derek joked as he made a right turn at a stop light.

“Hey, in case you’ve forgotten, which is totally plausible seeing as how you are like five years older than me, my house is the other way.”

“I haven’t forgotten and I’m offended you were so quick to state how old I am. I just need to stop by to sign something about my uncle’s care.” Stiles quickly sat up in his seat.

“Your uncle Peter?” Stiles vaguely remembered the man. Like Deaton said, the more he focused on centering his spark the more his memories opened up. He started remembering more of his childhood days spent with the Hales, but even with the restoration there was barely any trace of Peter.

“Has his condition improved any?” 

“A little,” Derek stated as he turned into the parking lot of the care facility. “At least he’s awake now. He did so a few weeks after Laura and I moved to New York. Since then he’s been awake, but he doesn’t interact with anyone, and he stays in a wheelchair.” He went to unbuckle his seat and was about to get out when he stopped. “You can come in and see him if you’d like.” Stiles’ eyes widened in slight shock, but he wasted no time in nodding and getting out of the car. Following Derek through the front doors and past the front desk, he felt the feeling of dread seep into his gut. The place reminded him of the hospital, in looks and smell, and was giving off somewhat creepy vibes to the teen. Had he not spent time developing his spark, he would’ve just brushed the feeling off and clumped it with how he felt with being in hospitals in general; but he knew thanks to his spark that whatever he felt in this building was definitely some bad mojo. 

“You ok?” Derek asked. The teen, too caught up in his thoughts to actually pay attention, nearly bumped into the wolf when he stopped and turned around. Derek even placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him in case he actually did fall over.

“Yeah,” he muttered out noticing they were in front of Peter’s room. “Yeah just…getting some hospital vibes from this place and it’s making me antsy. More antsy than usual, might be the smell or you know a combination of that and the kind of lighting that’s in here, I’m not really sure.” Derek let what the teen said sink in a little before giving a nod in understanding and a squeeze of his hand before ushering him in.

“Uncle Peter,” he spoke up as they entered. “This is Stiles, he’s a friend of mine, and someone you’ve met a long time ago.” They moved to stand in front of the sitting man. He made no effort to acknowledge either of them, and continued to stare off into the abyss. 

“Mr. Hale?” a nurse called from the doorway causing Derek to look up. “Hi, my name’s Jennifer, your uncle’s nurse; I believe we talked on the phone. If you could come with me to fill out some paperwork?” 

“Of course,” Derek said. He made his way around Stiles to head to the door. “You’re ok with watching him for a few minutes?” 

“Yeah, yeah we’ll be fine,” Stiles said both confidently and nonchalantly. Derek left with the nurse leaving the two alone. The spark within him made him feel like if he touched anything in the room that something bad would happen. As he looked around, subconsciously trying to figure out what the exact cause of evil was in the room, he realized there was no sound in the at all. Glancing out the door he could see people going about their normal routines, but no noise. _Something’s off about_ everything _in this room right now,_ Stiles thought as he turned around in his spot. Once he faced Peter again, he knelt down to look him in the eyes. Past all the burnt and scared skin he saw resilient strength and extreme determination. The longer he stared into the man’s eyes, the more sense of recognition he felt. He had seen those eyes before, those hauntingly mesmerizing, controlling, mysterious and slightly psychotic eyes. The teen subconsciously knew there was something up with the infamous Peter Hale…but he couldn’t remember what. Since he had started focusing on centering his spark memories flashed by here and there of the man before the incident, but nothing stuck. He was rarely around or even spoken about for that matter. All Stiles knew of the shell that sat in front of him was that he was closer to Derek’s age than he was Talia’s. The feeling of slight despair, regret, and sadness seeped into the boy’s emotions.

“I wish there was something I could’ve done,” he whispered to the man, bringing his hand to lightly brush against the scars that were intricately spread on his cheek. In the moment just before bringing his hand down it felt like time around him had frozen. He couldn’t bring his eyes to part from the almost lifeless set before him. The longer he stared the more he could’ve sensed something happening. Words being whispered by a mouth that wasn’t moving…

“Stiles?” Derek questioned, bringing the teen quickly back into reality. He realized time was in motion again and that the world was unmuted like it had been before. After dropping his hand to his side, he abruptly stood up to face the wolf. 

“Yeah?”

“I asked if you were ready to go?” Stiles glanced back to Peter before backing up slightly and moving closer to the door.

“U-um yeah, y-yeah if you’re all set?” Derek simply nodded and started to leave. The teen looked back to Peter as he turned out into the hallway. The two didn’t speak again until they were in the car, almost nearing Stiles’ street.

“You ok?” Derek asked in a casual manner.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” The wolf glanced to his right as if to see if the teen was serious or joking.

“Your eyes were kind of glowing back there.” He could feel the teen tense beside him. “You didn’t know?”

“N-no…I had no idea.” Derek could tell that Stiles was quickly closing in on himself with doubt and worry. He couldn’t help but wonder if something could’ve happened had he not spoken when he had. They didn’t speak again until Derek pulled up to the teen’s house.

“Stiles…”

“I’ll see you later,” the teen mumbled, cutting the wolf off, as he rushed out of the car. Derek merely watched as a sinking feeling of worry crept over his senses. Waiting the short wait until Stiles was safely in his house, he pulled away. 

 

~

Stiles was startled awake from his father getting home. Turning to check the time he saw that it was just going on eleven thirty at night, early for his old man. Groaning as he sat up, he rubbed at his eye as he made his way to his door. Wincing at the light from the hallway, he was greeted with a chuckle from his dad.

“Sorry kiddo, I wake you up?” John said as he leaned against the doorframe of the hallway.

“Nah it’s ok, can’t really sleep anyways,” Stiles responded. He made his way into the kitchen, John following behind to see what he was up to. The sheriff merely smiled once he saw the familiar signs of hot cocoa being made.

“Nothing like your mother’s special hot chocolate to help you fall asleep. Surprised that still works on you.” Stiles gave a shrug as he continued to make his drink. The silence coming from his son was an immediate sign that something was on the kid’s mind.

“Everything ok?” Stiles sighed at the question, all of a sudden irritated at having been asked that twice in the span of seven hours. “I guess that’s a no from your reaction…” 

“You really don’t have to do this dad,” Stiles stated without even looking at the man.

“Something’s clearly bothering you; I just wanted to check in.” Silence. John moved his hand down his face as a sign of defeat. He was no stranger to the silent treatment his son was displaying, but he was surprised to see it happen again at this age. The last time Stiles was this silent was…

“After your mother passed away,” he said quietly out loud. That caught the teen’s attention, making him slightly turn. “That’s the last time you acted like this; just after your mother passed away.” Stiles turned more towards his father.

“That’s when you took me to the Hale’s right? Every Friday, and you’d…you’d pick me up on Saturday?” 

“You remember that?” 

“Why did you stop?” John was thrown off with how desperate his son sounded. “What made you stop bringing me?”

“You did.” That made the teen turn back around, hands gripping the counter tight as his muscles tensed. “I got a call from Talia one day, she explained that something had happened between you and Derek and that it would be best if you had stopped going to their house. I always found it weird timing wise, since it happened a little while after you lost yourself in the woods. Derek was the one who found you; you had passed out for some reason…”

“I have to go…”

“Go where? Stiles,” John called as he moved to catch up to his son who was now in front of the door grabbing his sweater. “Stiles it’s going on midnight, and you have school in the morning. Whatever you need to do right this second can wait until after school.”

“No it can’t, it really can’t dad,” Stiles rushed out. “Just please trust me, I’ll be fine I just really have to go.”

“Hey, if you think you’re just gonna walk out of this house…”

“It’s not like I’m running away or anything dad, please I have to do this. I’ll be back in half an hour.”

“Stiles,” John moved to catch the door just as Stiles swung it open.

“No!” With his eyes shut, Stiles thrust his left hand towards his father creating a somewhat powerful force of energy that pushed him back. He knew his dad was fine, since he was only shoved into the wall that was behind him, and continued off into the night. He had no idea where he was going, but everything in his being was telling him to get outside. A memory flashed through his mind of a similar situation happening when he was younger, except he wasn’t running…As he slowed his run down to a normal paced walk, he was almost a solid two blocks away from his house. It was then when he patted his pockets that he forgot his phone in his room. He also realized then that he didn’t even get to drink his hot chocolate he took the time to make. 

“Great,” he sighed to himself. At least he wasn’t in the woods like last time…He decided to turn around and walk back a block to head to Scott’s house. _He’d still be up…right?_ he thought as he turned the corner by the familiar stop sign. As he neared his best friend’s house he wondered what exactly drove him to run on instincts, or at least the instincts of his spark. He was naturally somewhat claustrophobic, but he had never felt so constricted as he did in his own house than not even ten minutes ago. It felt like he couldn’t breathe let alone think. Hearing from his dad’s perspective about what happened when he was younger was too much for him, especially now that he knew most of the truth…some of the truth…The pent up tension that pooled in his stomach didn’t ease until he stood right in front of the McCall door. As he was going to knock he heard it again, the whispering. It made his head snap up and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Losing himself like he did before in the storage closet, he could feel himself losing control of his spark, letting his eyes show. He had more awareness unlike last time, but it scared him to know something could so easily take control of him. Beginning to feel the vague effects of his mind slipping, moving out of the way for someone else to take charge, he found himself hoping Scott or someone would interrupt what was happening to him. He didn’t want another blackout…not again…

“Stiles!” He snapped back into his own mind, eyes blinking rapidly as he took in his surroundings. Scott was holding him by his shoulders, he assumed from having shaking him to get his attention; he was just inside the front door of the McCall residence.

“Oh thank god,” Stiles exclaimed as he relaxed.

“What the hell’s going on?”

“I don’t know, I have no idea and right now I’m really freaked out,” Stiles panted, starting to hyperventilate and slip into a panic attack. 

“Stiles, Stiles you’re ok, hey you’re with me and you’re ok,” Scott rushed out, trying to reign in his own panic. It wasn’t the first time he’d been around his friend when an attack happened, but it always caught him off guard. He was rubbing his hand on the teen’s back in an attempt to calm him, and was going through exercises to calm his friend’s breathing, but nothing was working. It wasn’t until the teen really started to show signs of losing consciousness when he uttered out the name Derek multiple times. All it took was ten minutes between Scott frantically texting Derek to the wolf bursting through the door.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know!” Scott exclaimed immediately handing his still hyperventilating friend over. The reaction was instant, Stiles calmed as soon as Derek’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Derek, on wie. On chce…iskrę,” Stiles muttered out before passing out in the man’s arms. 

“Was that…what was that?” Scott questioned, wondering when in the world Stiles had time to learn this other language.

“It’s…polish…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and for that I apologize. The holidays came up then student teaching started, and on top of that I had no idea where I wanted this chapter to go! Hope this one made sense! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support on this story, it means a lot and I'll do my best to be more on top of updating! That being said, please let me know what you think of the story so far, some things I already want to work on is better establishing plot and slow burn, I'm getting to the good stuff, but it's just getting there that's the problem haha
> 
> Translation (according to google translate lol): Derek, he knows. He wants...spark.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 11

“Ugh,” Stiles groaned as he woke up early the next morning. “I gotta stop passing out, it’s more taxing on the body than one would think.” He knew that at least one pair of supernatural ears could hear him before even scanning the room. Remembering he had made it to Scott’s house, he wasn’t surprised to see that he was on the blow up mattress on the floor of his friend’s room.

“Still got your sense of sarcasm so I guess you’re doing alright,” Scott greeted as he looked down from where he sat on his bed. Stiles also wasn’t surprised to see Derek casually leaning against the doorframe either.

“Your mom have the graveyard shift last night?” Stiles asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Immediately after finishing his thought he flung his head upright at remembering what happened between him and his dad. “Shit my dad…”

“Yup, and she had to cover someone else this morning too.”

“Don’t worry about your dad,” Derek added, getting a raised eyebrow from the spark in return as if asking him to explain what he meant. 

“Oh yeah, I called him last night to say you were going through Lydia drama and just needed to vent.” The questioning eyebrow for Derek quickly turned into that of deadpanned disbelief for Scott.

“‘Lydia drama’?”

“Well I said girl drama, but come on, you know your dad’s gonna think it’s something about Lydia.” The spark sighed in forced acceptance and slight annoyance.

“Thanks buddy.”

“No problem.” The three were in silence as if waiting to see who would start the conversation they really needed to have. “So last night…”

“Yeah I’m not even fully sure of what happened,” Stiles admitted. “I know I just felt really off, and it started when we got to your uncle’s care facility.”

“I asked you about it and you said it was because of the atmosphere, how it reminded you too much of a hospital.”

“Yeah, I may have left something out. Super small little thing I noticed that probably wasn’t even all that important but you know besides the ‘this place feels like a hospital’ feeling I also got the ‘there’s some dark mojo or bad juju vibes’ feeling too,” Stiles rushed out. 

“Bad juju?” Scott questioned. Stiles sobered up, the seriousness of what he felt and what he was going to say settling in.

“My spark, the magic inside me just felt…off, like it was being influenced by something.”

“And that something was dark,” Derek stated. “Guess that explains why your eyes were glowing when I came in.” Guilt radiated off the teen. 

“I thought I heard someone whispering to me, and I did when I reached your front door,” he directed to Scott. “It was roughly the same feeling of darkness, and it was like someone was there…like, in my head there. It wasn’t the first time either…”

“When was the—”

“When coach had you get stuff for practice,” Scott interrupted before going into an explanation for the older wolf. “It took him like almost all of practice to get back and when he did he didn’t even know how much time had passed. You looked just as spooked as you did last night if I’m being totally honest.”

“Why didn’t you say anything, when did this happen?” Derek all of a sudden kicked it into overdrive, surprising the two teens.

“Ok calm down there before you pop a blood vessel, you sound like my dad,” Stiles basically chided as he started to stand up. “It happened like a week ago and I didn’t tell anyone cause it freaked me the fuck out.” The older wolf just sighed as he crossed his arms while leaning back on the doorframe. 

“I’m taking you to Deaton’s after school.” 

“You’re gonna make us go to school?” Stiles questioned as if challenging the man. 

“Either that or I take you to Deaton right now and we spend the whole day with him and figuring out what happened to you, all while hiding from your dad and other deputies since they would no doubt bust you if they catch you out of school.” The spark sighed in frustration and defeat as he made his way to the bathroom.

“I’ll be ready in ten,” he muttered as he passed the man. 

The spark much preferred going to school for the day mostly to have a distraction from everything that was happening to him. Well, that and cause he really didn’t want to go deeper into what was happening to him. It genuinely scared him to the bone knowing that he lost control of his mind like that, how someone could easily manipulate him and make him do things. Not that he knew that’s what could happen, but he just had a feeling. He had no recollection of what he did the first time he blacked out like that; in fact, it wasn’t until the second and third times when he felt a presence in his mind besides his own. It gave him chills just thinking about it. So, school it was, and that way he didn’t spend all day with the vet. For some reason, he didn’t want to make Derek worry any more than he already does. If the wolf didn’t want him to spend time alone with the vet then so be it. The man was sketchy at times and vague as all get out, making it hard to tell what exactly his intentions were. Maybe it was because he and the wolf were supposedly _mates…_ That was a whole other situation they had to get into too. From what he studied, briefly in between him passing out from spark related happenings or any free time he didn’t have, being mated held more significance than being married. Did he want to be married to Derek? Who was he to question, the man had a body built by the gods…but then again there’s always more to a person than their looks. Beyond Derek’s looks was someone who actually cared about his wellbeing, and also someone who was incredibly stubborn…a sourwolf for sure. But he was only like that from all the horrible things that had happened in his life. The spark knew it was way too soon to think about all the relationship stuff, especially with a guy who he was only friends with… _at the moment…_

“What’s got you all red?” A light voice asked beside him in the hallway. The whole morning had passed by in a blur for the spark and he now found himself walking to lunch. 

“Oh, Lydia,” he said surprised. “N-nothing, just had some things on my mind.”

“Thinking about a certain someone? It wouldn’t happen to be me would it, cause I’m sorry to burst your bubble but…”

“You’re taken I know—“

“It’s not that I’m taken, it’s that I’m not interested Stilinski, you’re sadly not my type,” she finished unbothered by his interruption. The spark looked at her to read her expression. She had a tight lipped smile which may have been genuine, but it didn’t reach her eyes, which looked to be tinted with sadness.

“You and Jackson.”

“Me and Jackson,” she repeated as they turned the corner. The hallways were empty with everyone either being in class or already engrossed in their midday meals. Stiles waited till they got to the end of the hallway before stopping and speaking again.

“Why…why are you telling me this?” The strawberry-blond looked up at him with big eyes before giving a little uptick with the side of her mouth while shrugging.

“Allison was with Scott outside and I didn’t want to be the third wheel, so I went looking for you.”

“Why me?” That earned him the Lydia Martin eye roll.

“Because you’re smart enough to see past my guise,” was all she said before making her way to the outdoor court area. Stiles only sighed as he followed her out. Being the smart teenager he was, he walked through the doorframe with his head down, making him automatically bump into someone. The person he accidentally hit let out a pained gasp and went to grip his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” Stiles said while bringing his head up. He locked eyes with the wide and frightened Isaac Lahey’s. “Are you ok?”

“I-I’m…It’s nothing, sorry,” he quickly stuttered out before rushing off back into the building. Stiles watched the teen leave still clutching his shoulder in worry. It didn’t take a genius to know that Isaac’s home situation was the absolute worse. The poor kid never spoke up so no one could do anything to actually help him. It made Stiles’ blood boil, and he’s tried on multiple accounts to get his dad to interfere, but nothing could legally be done unless it was blatantly evident or Isaac spoke. He wished he could do something…

“Hey Stiles, over here!” Scott called. The spark tried to drop his thoughts as he went to sit with his friend, but his expression failed him. “What’s wrong man?” Scott said in a low voice as the two girls caught up. 

“Nothing really…how much do you know about Isaac?”

“You’re on this again?”

“I just,” Stiles paused as his eyes scanned the outside courtyard before continuing. “I just think he’s in trouble, and that something needs to be done soon.” Scott gave a thoughtful look before leaning back in his seat. Thinking the subject matter was over with, Stiles was completely caught off guard when Scott grabbed his elbow and pulled him back in.

“Is this a spark feeling or…?” 

“No, it’s a _human_ feeling dude,” Stiles said sharply before moving out of his friend’s grasp. He loved Scott like he was his own brother, but sometimes the guy was too dense to fully understand and grasp certain situations.

“Stiles, thank you again for texting me about how Scott was doing,” Allison smiled.

“Oh yeah no problem.” The table sat in an awkward silence after the spark’s short and curt response. 

“Well this is nice,” Lydia sighed receiving nothing in return from the group. “Alright fine I’ll tell you all.” There was a pause as she waited for someone to speak.

“Tell us what?” Allison questioned making the strawberry-blond smile in contentment. 

“That I’m having a party this weekend at my house. Nothing big, just a little celebration party.”

“What are you celebrating?” Scott asked.

“Think of it more as celebrating my moving on to better things.” Stiles knew the meaning behind what she meant and almost laughed as he saw his friend’s look of confusion but managed to keep it in. 

“Well why are you inviting us?” Scott also asked, Stiles swore he would’ve facepalmed himself if he wasn’t with everyone.

“Because you’re basically dating my friend, and I’m considering Stiles to be your plus one.”

“I’m not sure I can make it,” Stiles said while playing with his fingers.

“Dude, what else would you be doing on a Friday night?” The spark was about to answer when his phone went off. After checking the caller id he got up from the table and grabbed his things.

“I gotta take this.”

 

~

After making sure the two teens made it to the high school Derek took it upon himself to find out more about sparks. He was surprised to see and feel just how terrified the young spark was about what had happened to him. So in order to give the teen a break, one he desperately needed, the wolf would look into the history of sparks. In order to do so he knew he had to go to someone he trusted and that someone definitely wasn’t Deaton. As he drove to his destination he gave the person he had in mind a call.

“Satomi, it’s Derek Hale. I’m on my way to meet with you.”

Close to an hour later the wolf found himself standing in front of the old yet wise alpha. They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime, the woman sizing him up and no doubt analyzing him. Derek was about to say something or even apologize and leave until he was wrapped in a strong embrace by the woman.

“Oh young Hale,” she exclaimed. “It is good to see you again.” She escorted Derek into a side room where they sat across from each other. “I must admit I wasn’t expecting this surprise visit.”

“Forgive me for that,” Derek apologized. He knew it wasn’t the most polite thing to do, just dropping in last minute in another alpha’s territory. “Something’s come up and I was wondering if you could help me with it.” Upon hearing his reasoning Satomi’s eyebrows furrowed in slight worry and she leaned to rest her elbows on her knees.

“Whatever’s the matter? Is it Peter?”

“No…well he’s not directly involved no. He’s fine by the way, not much has changed with him. What do you know about sparks?”

After a brief explanation of everything that had happened, Satomi looked slightly overwhelmed. Derek gave her as long as she needed to process everything.

“You’ve gotten yourself in quite the mess haven’t you. A spark for a mate, an uncontrollable spark at that.”

“Do you know what’s happening to him?” Satomi leaned back in her seat, arms crossing in front of her.

“How much do you know of sparks?”

“They’re magical beings, but not exactly witches; they can control certain elements.”

“Not just certain elements, but _all_ elements. Sparks are the controllers of all life in its most purest form; water, fire, earth, air. They are very powerful especially when untrained. But with a power that strong and advanced, comes one of its weaknesses. Much like the kanima, sparks can be controlled by another source.”

“Kanima?”

“Something you do not want to be in the presence of unless you know how to defeat it. There isn’t a specific saying that needs to be said to the spark in order to get full control.”

“Then how is Stiles being controlled?”

“The only way to get control is to speak in the spark’s mother tongue.” She saw Derek’s mouth begin to open to ask his question and beat him to it. “The mother tongue is the language from where the spirit of the spark originates from; think of it like a genetic imprint. It’s the only way to ensure complete influence in the controlling of the spark.” Derek listened to everything the wise alpha said and made sure he didn’t have anymore questions. He couldn’t believe anyone who know Stiles’ mother tongue could easily control him into doing anything and everything.

“I just don’t understand why sparks can be controlled like that.”

“It’s very similar to how we are controlled by the moon. Everyone and everything needs to have balance, the more powerful one side is the more severe its counterpart is.”

“Why would someone want to control Stiles like that though, he’s considered more of a danger than a weapon at this point.”

“The same as why alpha’s desire more territory, why wars are fought, why hunters hunt; the list goes on. Sparks are the rarest supernatural beings in existence, and have been sought after for as long as time. They can be molded to fit anyone’s desire be them human or otherwise.” 

“And they’ll have no recollection of what they do?” Satomi shook her head.

“Sparks are very emotionally driven beings, the knowledge of what they are controlled to do could drive them to an emotional breakdown, which would have horrible repercussions for anyone in the immediate area.” Derek immediately thought back to when he had told Stiles everything he had forgotten from their past, how upset he was. He didn’t want to imagine what would’ve happened if the teen hadn’t listened to either him or Deaton that day; a shiver went through the wolf as he stopped thinking about it.

“So what now, how can we protect Stiles from himself and others?”

“Well, wolves fare better when in packs young Hale.” 

“But I don’t have a pack…”

“There is always a pack,” she said before giving a sigh as she stood up. “I’m afraid I need to see to other errands. I hope things in Beacon Hills fair better for you soon young Hale.” Derek quickly stood and accepted the fact that he was basically being kicked out. A part of him felt defeated over the fact that there wasn’t a clear answer as to how he could properly protect Stiles from whoever was trying to control him; but he felt better leaving with slightly more information than he had. It didn’t dawn on him until he was approaching Beacon Hills that Stiles was more powerful than he ever imagined. He knew from the first time he saw the teen show any signs of his magical abilities that Stiles was special, but what he didn’t know was how dangerous he was also. The more he thought about it the more he realized just how vulnerable Stiles actually was. Anyone who knew about sparks and their origins could easily use them just like that. The wolf within was itching to get back to the teen, to protect him at all costs, and to figure out who was after him. 

Derek tried to contain himself until the high school got out but his wolf won. He sat parked in his car in the back of Beacon Hills High’s parking lot and pulled out his phone. After three rings he answered.

“Stiles.”

“Derek…everything good? You sound kind of frantic there.”

“Everything’s…” Everything wasn’t good, everything was a mess and he had no idea what to do, how to protect him, or if there even was a sure fire way to protect him. “Everything’s fine…”

“Wow, that sounds super reassuring.” Derek remained silent, not wanting the teen to hang up but also not knowing what to say. “Why are you calling me, is something wrong?”

“No just…I found out a few things.”

“A few things?” Stiles repeated, growing slightly frustrated over the fact that the wolf was even less talkative than usual. “You’re gonna have to give me more to work with than that buddy.”

“Don’t call me buddy.”

“Ok…sourwolf,” the teen sighed before chuckling lightly to himself at the end. Derek merely sighed at the new nickname.

“I’ll tell you after school.”

“Are you still taking me to see Deaton?”

“Yes…”

“Come on, you hate him and I’m not fond of the guy either because of your reaction. After what he did to me I trust him about as far as I could throw him.”

“It’s important you see him…”

“I can just figure this all out on my own. I’ve been getting better,” he could hear the teen’s voice getting quieter, most likely so others around him wouldn’t overhear.

“Stiles, I’ll explain more when I see you, but you’re going to meet with Deaton.” The teen gave another sigh taking up a complete half minute.

“Fine. But don’t think I’m gonna act all nice and stuff.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” the wolf said with a small smile. It was then when all other sounds around him dropped out and he could hear him; Stiles’ faint heartbeat. 

“I can see you in the parking lot…creeperwolf.” Derek smiled to himself.

“I had to make sure you were ok.”

“Guess this new info you’re dying to tell me is kind of important?”

“You could say that.”

“Great…” it was like the teen didn’t bother to hide his slight disappointment. 

“I’ll be here when you get out.”

“See ya then.”

 

~

A certain blond haired Argent hummed to herself as she made her way into the kitchen. It immediately caught the attention of her brother who was finishing up some paperwork at the nearby table.

“I’m afraid to ask, but what’s got you in high spirits Kate?”

“Oh nothing much,” she said nonchalantly as she sat herself on one of the counters. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl next to her and started biting into it. “Just heard some juicy news from the grapevine.”

“About?”

“A certain spark,” she said before taking another bite. “And how to control it,” she finished once she swallowed. 

“This spark that you still don’t know the location of?”

“The location brother dearest, is here in Beacon Hills, why else would I be here in the first place?” She received a raised questioning eyebrow from her brother.

“Maybe to finish what you started with a certain family that lives in town.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about,” she feigned innocence, which made Chris slightly roll his eyes. 

“Where did you get this so called information?”

“One of my guys threatened a member of Satomi’s pack. Apparently the old alpha had a reunion with the Hale. Told him everything she knew about the little spark.”

“Derek Hale was asking about the spark? He’s connected in this?” Kate simply gave an innocently sinister smirk as she took another bite.

“Let’s just say I’m _very_ close to finding out who our spark is.”

“Kate…” The blond, knowing she was about to receive one of her brother’s chiding rants, sighed and hopped off the counter before taking another bite.

“Don’t start with me Chris. How about you worry about training your daughter. Knowing she can protect herself against god knows what out there should comfort you.” Her brother pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration but couldn’t speak the words to defend himself. It was a losing battle with Kate; it always was. He knew when to drop a subject when his sister was around and was about to leave the kitchen when the doorbell rang. After sharing a look with the blond he went to answer.

“Sheriff Stilinski,” he said slightly surprised. He could hear his sister’s footsteps get closer. “What can I help you with?”

“I hate to say it, but we found another body.”

“And you suspect it could be from another mountain lion?” The hunter already knew the answer. There was no doubt a werewolf killing people in Beacon Hills. Kate seems to think it’s the Hale that came back, but he thought otherwise. The marks left on the bodies were too careless and reckless; he had a hard time believing a Hale could do what he saw.

“I know there’s not much you can do at this moment, but keep your eyes pealed.”

“Thank you for letting me know Sheriff. I’ll make sure to let other hunters in the area know.”

“Also, a curfew is going to be put in effect within the next few days. Please spread the word.” With that they said their goodbyes.

“A mountain lion, really Chris?” Kate chided as she finished her apple and made her way back into the kitchen. He sighed as he followed her.

“What do you want me to just tell him it’s a rogue were?”

“I just don’t see why you’re so against me just going right up to that _Hale_ and getting rid of this problem once and for all. How many more people need to die because of him huh?”

“You don’t know for sure it’s him.” She just squinted in dislike before giving a final huff and going off to a different room in the house. Chris knew she was at least right about Allison. With this strange wolf wreaking havoc, now seemed like the perfect time and the worse time to start training and introducing her into the real world of _hunters_ in their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for the wait! Student teaching is NO JOKE. I barely have any time for anything. With that I apologize, but fair warning I honestly don't know when I'll have time to update next! 
> 
> This chapter. Man, I didn't know where I wanted to go with it. Satomi is introduced in this, I have no idea if she'll make a reappearance but who knows. I kind of like her being Derek's teacher/mentor or something haha. We also got some Erica and Issac too! They'll be more constant as the story progresses. My goal is to get more plot in the next chapter so it'll be more interesting. I feel like this was more of a filler chapter haha
> 
> Anyways, thanks for hanging in there! And thanks to those who left kudos, comments, and who follow the story, it really means a lot! <3


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check tags!

“So you’re telling me that the weird ass creepy whispering I’ve been hearing first of all isn’t even in English…but _Polish_ , a language which I don’t even know. And second of all, that whoever knows that can control me to do literally _anything_? How is that even possible?” Stiles was freaking out, and quite frankly on the verge of a panic attack in the middle of the animal clinic. Derek had just finished informing him and Deaton everything Satomi had told him earlier in the afternoon. 

“It’s possible because everything has a weakness,” Deaton tried to provide comfort. 

“Like Satomi said, the stronger the power the more intense its counterpart will be.” 

“Just how powerful am I if someone can control me without me knowing? There’s no way that’s legal…”

“When dealing with the supernatural, human laws are nonexistent. Stiles, you’re an untrained spark, from a very powerful line. Someone talking to you in Polish is a direct genetic connection to your spark, therefore giving the speaker the ability to access your weakness,” Deaton spoke. 

“So if anyone just starts speaking in my spark’s native tongue, I’ll automatically be under their control?” Stiles looked to both Derek and Deaton for the answers but neither of them looked like they could help. “Guess we’ll have to find out,” he sighed. The older men could feel the teen’s hesitance toward gathering further knowledge of his powers. 

“It can wait until tomorrow; give you a chance to take everything in,” Derek said, wanting to so desperately wrap an arm around the teen. Stiles looked with wide eyes towards Deaton, who just nodded in affirmation, before sagging his shoulders in relief.

“Derek, I suggest you stay close with Mr. Stilinski tonight,” the emissary spoke as the wolf and spark made their way to the door. “There’s been another attack.” Stiles paused just before going out the door Derek had held open, and didn’t move until the wolf placed a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

“I’ll stay close,” Derek said as they walked out. The two were quiet as Derek drove to the Stilinski household. He could feel Stiles’ nerves on end yet again, and hated how the acrid smell of anxiety was becoming a constant part of his natural scent. The drive back to the teen’s house was quiet, which made Derek’s wolf mad. He was itching to comfort or at least just engulf the teen up in his arms until his scent became an overwhelming yet welcoming conglomerate of both their scents. It took longer than usual to get back to the Stilinski residence due to Derek driving Stiles back to the school to get his jeep, but once there the wolf made sure to park on the street so as not to get in the way of the Sheriff in case he were to return. The two made their way inside and from there Stiles grabbed a few snacks from the kitchen before planting himself on his bed in his room.

“You can read whatever you want,” he said as he stuffed a handful of crackers in his mouth. Derek gave a silent laugh to himself before scanning the bookcase. Once he found something of interest he took a seat in the desk chair and started reading.

As the time passed Derek had almost forgotten the fact that Stiles still had to stay on top of his school work. He was very impressed over how fast and efficient the teen was at writing his research paper. It took him about two hours total, from getting all the information to writing seven pages just like that. Stiles could see the wolf’s impressed look as he was printing his paper; he simply responded with 

“How else do you think I helped Scott after he got bit?” Derek lightly laughed to himself before the teen’s phone went off. A wave of concern washed over Stiles’ expression as he read his phone.

“It’s my dad,” he informed after taking a quick glance at the older man. “There’s been another murder.” Right after he said that, he went to work no doubt trying to find any information he could.

“He told you that?”

“Of course not,” the teen scoffed. “He said he wouldn’t be back tonight. Last time he said that he found…” he froze and tried not to look at the man before sincerely apologizing. “Sorry…It looks like they’re calling it another mountain lion attack.” He turned in his chair to face the wolf. “That’s not true is it.”

“What ever or who ever it is was probably the one who bit Scott.” Stiles merely nodded, a distant look on his face. The silence that settled was interrupted by the teen’s grumbling stomach. 

“Guess I should order some food,” he said with a small blush. Not even an hour later the two were planted on the couch with various containers of Chinese foods on the coffee table in front of them; Star Wars on the tv. They were half way through when Stiles tried to start up conversation when he came to his realization.

“Oh my god,” he started. “This is totally your first time watching this isn’t it.” Derek just gave him a side-eye before setting his attention back to the screen. “Well, good thing I started with the fourth movie and not the seventh.”

“This is the fourth?” Derek questioned. 

“What, have you been living under a rock?” Derek was then subjected to almost two hours of in depth explanation about the whole story line of all the movies. It wasn’t until the teen got up to use the bathroom when he realized how late it was.

“Dude why didn’t you stop me? I’ve been talking about how messed up the Skywalker family is for two hours,” he exclaimed, a light laugh quickly following from the both of them. 

“It didn’t seem like there was a stopping point,” Derek said with a smirk. Stiles just shook his head as he put his phone in his pocket. The movie had already ended by this point with the credits well underway. The teen let out a yawn as he began to turn everything off and put it away. 

“I should get going then,” Derek while standing up. He didn’t want to intrude or make the teen feel uncomfortable, but his wolf wanted to stay and never leave. 

“You don’t…have to leave…I mean, if you don’t want to, you know. You could stay…” a red hue crept across the teen’s face as he faced the older man. 

“Do you want me to?” Stiles’ eyes darted away for a second before giving a slight nod of his head to answer the wolf. “Ok, I’ll stay then.” Derek could feel his wolf yip in excitement at the rush of happiness coming from the teen. He was pleased over the fact that he could make his mate feel that way.

“I’m just gonna go get ready for bed,” Stiles announced as he moved towards his room. Derek took the time himself to use the bathroom, turn off the living room lights, and grab a glass of water from the kitchen before making his way to the teen’s room. By the time he got there Stiles was sitting on his bed, phone in hand, looking like he was trying to make a decision. 

“Everything ok?” Derek asked while placing his water on the bedside table.

“Yeah…can you just read this really quick?” he handed his phone to the wolf and waited.

“W…wstań?” The two sat for a moment before Stiles grabbed his phone to type something before giving it back to the wolf. 

“Sorry, forgot a word,” he shrugged, trying to act like it was a mistake. Derek could tell the teen was up to something as he gave him a side eye before looking at the added word.

“Mieczyslaw, wstań.” The moment the wolf spoke the foreign words the teen stood ramrod straight, eyes intensely glowing. There was a split moment where nothing happened, allowing Derek to do a full scan of the teen, before he realized what happened. Before he could do or say anything Stiles started moving out of the room, down the hall, towards the front door. The wolf called out for him to stop, and even reached out to grab the teen’s arm but the moment skin touched skin, the older man was practically thrown across the room.

“Stiles, stop!” he called as the teen reached the door. Derek huffed in frustration as he pulled out his phone to google the word for stop in Polish. As soon as the word popped up on the screen he quickly caught up with the zombie-like teen trying to pronounce the word. It wasn’t until the two of them were just on the sidewalk beside the driveway when Derek got the right pronunciation.

“Mieczyslaw preztán!” Stiles came to an abrupt stop, the glow slowly fading from his eyes. “Stiles?” Derek asked as he watched the teen blink back into reality.

“Derek?” he questioned, severely confused. “What happened, why are we outside…how’d we get outside?”

“You’re stupidity is the reason why we’re out here,” he said completely deadpan before heading back to the house.

“What do you mean ‘my stupidity’?” Stiles asked as he quickly caught up.

“You shouldn’t have done that. I thought you were going to wait until we were at Deaton’s?”

“I was anxious to see what would happen, what exactly needs to be said in order for me to be under someone’s control…”

“You should have waited!” Derek practically growled causing the teen to step back into the front door, closing it shut. Derek’s face softened ever so slightly when he saw the teen’s reaction and took a step back.

“Calm down sourwolf…”

“Stiles, you shoved me across the room as if I was nothing,” he said sternly. “You made it clear that nothing would stop you from doing whatever it was you were going to do. I couldn’t stop you…” The last bit was muttered under the wolf’s breath, but Stiles could still hear him. He was shocked the older man was this freaked out about it. After hearing what he had to say, he understood just how Derek felt.

“Look,” he said with complete sincerity. “I’m sorry, you’re right I should’ve waited until tomorrow. Who knows what could’ve happened…” Derek knew there was more the teen wanted to say, and he hated the fact that he had to hide his knowing smirk. 

“But?” he added.

“But, at least now we know what it takes to control me. Anyone who know’s polish and who knows my actual first name.” Stiles made his way into the kitchen, Derek following him. “To be honest I’m even more freaked out because no one knows my actual name. Only my dad and the McCalls, and neither Scott nor Melissa could ever pronounce it right.” It was certainly a mystery as to who could know his real name, but judging by the look of sudden exhaustion on the teen and the time of night, Derek felt they could worry about it later. He took initiative of starting back towards the front door.

“You’re gonna leave?” he asked sounding like a lost puppy all of a sudden.

“It’s getting late…”

“You said you’d stay…Please…stay.” The two just locked eyes, Derek’s with slight concern and Stiles’ wide with small traces of fear. “I just…someone clearly knows my name. If they know my name they most likely know where I live, and what if they’re involved with the murders happening or…”

“Stiles,” Derek said while putting a reassuring hand on the teen’s shoulder. “I’ll stay, but promise me no more polish.” 

“Promise,” the teen said, visibly relaxed from both Derek’s touch and words. It didn’t take long until the two were back in the bedroom, Stiles comfy under the covers. He was about to turn off the bedside light when Derek sat at the desk chair.

“Seriously?” the teen blurted out. He received a confused blank stare since he caught Derek in the middle of leaning back in the chair. “You’re not spending the whole night in that chair, it’s deceivingly uncomfortable I know from experience.” 

“Then where…”

“Come on big guy,” Stiles sighed as he patted the space beside him. “I don’t want to be a rude host or anything.” Derek just rolled his eyes as he shuffled his shoes off and made his way to the bed. He decided to sleep on top of the covers, he didn’t need the extra warmth since he naturally ran hot. Stiles turned the light off, once Derek was on the bed with his back facing the teen, encasing the room in darkness. Derek could hear the teen’s fast heartbeat, and was tempted to say something, but stopped when he felt Stiles’ back gently touch his. It took two minutes until the fast heartbeat and breathing beside him evened out and another four until the teen was asleep. A small smile couldn’t help but creep across the wolf’s face as he remembered the first time the two had shared a bed, and it didn’t take long before he too fell asleep with memories of the past filling his mind. 

 

~

Scott and Allison were the last to leave the movie theater, holding hands and laughing to themselves over how pointless the plot was. It was a last minute decision on their part to catch the last movie showing of the night; Scott was bored and couldn’t focus on doinghis homework while Allison needed a break from hearing Lydia complain about Jackson, so movie it was. The young wolf had borrowed his mom’s car to pick up the girl, who’s parents were under the impression that she was still at the Martin’s house. It came as a surprise to both of them when a certain blond called from across the street.

“Allison, over here!” The two teens stopped in their tracks, Allison looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Aunt Kate?” she questioned as they made their way to her. “What are you doing here?”

“I think you should be glad it’s me showing up and not your parents. I’m not sure what ‘studying at Lydia’s’ looks like but I have a feeling she doesn’t live in the movie theater or look like a teenage boy.” She then directed her slightly sinister gaze towards the young wolf. “Scott McCall, did you just go on a date with my niece?” Scott looked like a fish out of water the way his mouth opened and closed. 

“Uhm…”

“Ah don’t worry about it. Puppy love, who am I to stop it?” she joked. “But seriously, next time you sneak off somewhere make sure your phone tracker is off,” she winked to her niece. “Time to bring you home before your parents think something’s up.”

“Right…” Allison hesitated as she turned to Scott. “Thanks for tonight, it was a lot of fun.”

“Y-yeah,” Scott stuttered out, uncomfortable over the fact that Allison’s aunt was literally standing right in front of them. Allison started walking to the passenger side of the car.

“Hey, you should come over for dinner Friday night,” Kate said after opening her door.

“What?!” Allison exclaimed.

“Yeah, Scott McCall come for dinner, I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Um…I can’t…”

“It’d be incredibly rude to decline an invitation Scott,” Kate chided. “Come on we don’t bite, and I think my brother and his wife should properly meet the young man who’s been corrupting his daughter.” Scott continued to feel incredibly uncomfortable and even took a step back after seeing the blond give another wink in his direction. In the background he could see Allison cringing in her seat, silently begging her aunt to leave.

“O-ok?” His response sounded more like a question than an answer but Kate took it. 

“Great! Allison will give you the details.” With a final smirk she shut the door and drove down the street, leaving the young wolf watching their departure. The drive was silent, which bugged Kate to death.

“So how long has that been going on?” 

“Me and Scott?”

“You sneaking off on a date.” She wasn’t given an answer but she knew it was a new relationship. “Ah, I remember the days when I snuck off. Always drove your grandfather insane, wondering where I was, what I was doing. All I’m going to say is be safe…”

“Uh Aunt Kate I really don’t need to hear this right now.”

“Better me than your dad, cause trust me it would be him to give you the _talk,”_ she laughed. “Oh god imagine him giving you the talk!”

“I’d rather not,” Allison sighed as she covered her face with her hands and sank further down in her seat. It didn’t take long until they were pulling into the driveway. They were just getting out of the car when Kate’s phone rang.

“You go on ahead, and don’t worry about your parents, I got you covered.” Allison merely nodded before making her way into her house. Kate waited until she was inside before answering. “This is Kate.”

“He’s nearly ready, it won’t be long now.”

“So he had help?”

“I’ve done my job. If he finds out…”

“I got it,” Kate sighed before hanging up. “Better watch your back Hale,” she muttered under her breath. It was almost time to put the gears into motion.

 

~

_The way Derek gently slid his hands over Stiles’ bare back was nearly enough to make the young spark cum then and there. He was on his stomach, his aching member smearing pre-cum all over his bedding. Derek was alternating between sucking and gently biting the teen’s neck, right by his collarbone, holding himself up on his hands and knees. After hearing a long groan from beneath him he moved himself down, kissing all the moles that dotted the spark’s back. Stiles dug his head even further into his pillow when he felt a finger prod his willing hole._

_“Oh my god Derek,” he moaned as Derek slipped his tongue down on him. The wolf was practically kneading the teen’s ass with his other hand as he slowly added another finger, and soon after added another. “Come on, I need more Der,” Stiles groaned as he picked up his head. He was gyrating his hips in an attempt to get the three fingers deeper to hit that one special spot, but it wasn’t quite reading it. “Please…” he whined. He turned to look back at the wolf, but just as quickly as he did his head was pushed down into his pillow by the wolf’s hand._

_“What do you want Stiles?” the wolf purred into the spark’s ear before nibbling back on his neck._

_“I need you…please.” By now the wolf was lining himself up, rubbing his member over the spark’s puckered hole. The teasing lasted only for a few more minutes until he finally entered the warmth. He wrapped an arm around the teen’s neck and tugged lightly on his hair, pulling his head up so he could see the pleasure wash over him with each thrust._

_“You feel so good,” Derek huffed out as he quickened his pace. Stiles could only groan in complete want and desire, wishing and dreading the moment where he could finally cum; he didn’t want it to end. The wolf was a combination of dominating yet gently with how he handled his body and Stiles couldn’t get enough of it. It wasn’t until the feeling of light scratches from claws on his chest when he finally…_

Derek had just finished washing his hands after using the bathroom when the smell of intense arousal hit him. He knew, as well as another part of him knew, the moment he smelt it that it was Stiles.With slight hesitation, he soon found himself with his pants by his knees as he quickly jerked himself over the toilet bowl. He was confused as to why he suddenly _had_ to get off, and was even more so when his climax hit him without any warning. It all happened within a span of ten minutes, and even left him feeling a bit weak kneed. He was about to clean and wash up when he smelled it. His mate’s cum. It was faint and masked by the general smell of arousal, but it was there. Derek didn’t have to look in the mirror to know his eyes were showing, in fact, he would’ve been surprised if they hadn’t; it was the first time he smelled his mate cum. It was also in that instant where he realized he couldn’t face Stiles at all until the teen had cleaned up, for fear he’d lose control and mount him as soon as he saw him. 

“Uh, gross…” he heard Stiles mumble out, no doubt waking up in a puddle of his cum in his bed. Derek slightly panicked as he dried his hands and exited the bathroom.He stopped just outside the teen’s bedroom when the smell started becoming too much.

“Stiles, I’m going for a run. I’ll be back later,” he called out. He quickly shed his clothes, hurried to the back door and shifted into his wolf form to bolt off into the nearby woods before he could hear the teen’s response. He’d be back later for his clothes, he’d keep his promise of staying near, he’d protect his mate…but if he didn’t run now, he didn’t know what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a hot second but here's an update! In the tail end of student teaching so hopefully I can get back to somewhat more frequent updates. Thanks so much for hanging in there!
> 
> This chapter has been on my mind for actual months but I haven't had the time to write it. The end isn't how I pictured it since I was rushing but I hope it was good overall for you readers! Please let me know in the comments! Thanks to all who left kudos, bookmarks etc. It really means a lot to me! (Also sorry for any mistakes, wrote this out super fast!)
> 
> Wstań= Stand  
> Preztan= stop


	14. Chapter 13

“There’s no way you can get out of it?” Lydia whined beside Allison’s locker. The brunette sighed as she put her books away.

“I wish there was,” Allison sighed as she adjusted her bag. “I’m sorry Lydia, it was completely out of my hands.”

“But what about my party?” Allison could hear the strawberry blond’s pout and tried not to roll her eyes as she closed her locker door.

“I’ll try my best to get out of there as soon as I can but I can’t make any promises. Kate and my parents will be questioning him like he’s a criminal or whatever and I have no idea how long that will take.” The two had started walking down the hallway when Lydia caught sight of Stiles. It only took a look for him to get the clue and head over towards them.

“You’re still coming tonight, right?”

“The party, yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Lydia gave a slightly annoyed look to Allison as if telling her to explain everything.

“My aunt Kate basically told Scott that he was coming over for dinner tonight when she picked me up the other night.” The look of understanding and sympathy crossed Stiles’ emotions as the information sank in.

“Well that’ll be fun,” the spark sarcastically stated just as Scott joined them, just shaking his head at what his friend said.

“Fun? More like torture,” Allison joked. Scott let his smile drop for barely even a second as he remembered the warning his boss gave him. He easily forgot the girl of his dreams came from a family who strongly dislike his kind. The warning from Deaton wasn’t much, but it got the message across that they knew how to dispose of a body or two. 

“We’ll get through it,” he said with a small crooked smile as he laced his fingers with Allison’s. They shared a moment before Lydia broke it up.

“Ugh, young love,” she sighed as she walked away.

“Tell me about it,” Stiles said as he joined the strawberry blond. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly with nothing out of the ordinary. Stiles felt like a normal teenager for the first time in what felt like forever. His thoughts kept taking him back and forth between the party and Derek for some reason…Ok so maybe Stiles knew the reason. They both knew they were each others mates, but that was where they had left things. Derek didn’t want the teen to have to worry about feelings until they had learned more about his Spark. Stiles understood why the wolf thought that. He even admired him for it, but then again after everything he went through…the teen couldn’t help but wonder just how dark the older man’s past was. Things no doubt started falling apart after Stiles lost his memories, but what happened to Derek? He was pulled out of his thoughts when his name was called.

“Stiles?” Scott questioned. The spark then took in his surroundings, which was not what he expected. Instead of sitting at his desk staring mindlessly out the window, he was standing in front of the water fountain in the hallway.

“Stiles, you ok?” Scott asked again, concern now seeping into his tone and facial features.

“Uh, y-yeah, fine, just had something on my mind is all,” Stiles smiled, hoping his newly turned werewolf friend wouldn’t catch the lie he was saying. “Hey good luck tonight man, text me if you need a getaway,” he winked before heading back towards his class.

“Will do,” Scott said as his friend turned the corner. When he got back to his seat he took a minute to recall how he ended up at the fountain. Nothing came to mind besides thinking about Derek… _Maybe it wasn’t a lie afterall…_ he thought just as the final bell rang indicating the end of the school day. He quickly packed up his backpack and headed out. As he hopped down the stairs leading to the parking lot his phone buzzed, a text from the sourwolf himself.

Sourwolf:How are you feeling?

 

Stiles:Are you actually worried right now? 

           Grumpy-pants-McGee?

 

Sourwolf:Consider this the last time then.

 

Stiles:Hold up sourwolf, you don’t get off that easy!

           I’m fine, nothing weird happened today, no blackouts, nothing

 

Sourwolf:Good.

~

“Is it bad that I wish you were coming tonight?” Stiles asked over the phone. At this point he had just finished his homework and was about to get ready when he decided to call Derek.

“A party filled with high school teenagers?” Derek questioned. “Not really my scene.”

“But what if I get all mind controlled?” Stiles whined as he lay across his bed in dramatic fashion. He was given a light chuckle as a response.

“I guess patrolling the area wouldn’t hurt.”

“There you go, activate creeperwolf mode and you’ll be all set!” the teen joked. Derek just sighed before giving another light chuckle and hanging up. Stiles laughed to himself before rolling to his side to check the time. He had about an hour until he should head over to Lydia’s, which meant he could have a quick “me time” in the shower. Not even five minutes later he found himself engulfed with warm steaming water. He let the warmth cascade down his body as he rubbed his hands over himself. It didn’t take long until his caresses became sensual and a certain body part started to harden. With his cheeks slightly flushed, he grabbed his member and began to lightly stroke it. The usual feeling of pleasure quickly washed over him and he found himself pinching at his nipple with his free hand. Head thrown back so it rested against the tiled wall, he let out a short moan.The wet sloshing noises coming from his rubbing himself made him even harder. As he moved his hand from his nipple down his body, he imagined the feeling was coming from a specific wolf. A finger was quick to find its way to his puckered hole.

“Ah,” he exclaimed as he began messaging his opening. He wasn’t going to last long, especially now that he was thinking about Derek. He imagined the older man holding him tightly as he rubbed him off, lightly tightening his grip every so often, while inserting two thick fingers in the spark’s hole. With that picture in his head Stiles gave one last gasp as he reached his climax, his release hitting the shower curtain before slowly being rinsed away by the stream of water. He was surprised at not only how hard it him, but how long it took for him to come down from it. By the time he could manage to move, finish up his shower, and emerge from the bathroom he had twenty minutes before he had to be at Lydia’s house.

“So much for quick,” he said to himself as he got ready.

 

~

Scott was all kinds of nervous, mixed with slight confusion, as he sat at the dinner table with Allison’s family. How he got in the predicament was all thanks to Allison’s Aunt Kate, who he found out was only visiting for an undetermined amount of time. When asked why, he was only given the answer of“until the mountain lion problem is solved”. It was such a specific reason to stay that it made the young wolf remember the warning he received from Deaton. He just tried to act like a normal “human” teenage boy and hoped they could leave soon.

“So Scott, you play any sports?” Mr. Argent asked as he cut into his meal.

“Uh, yeah, I just got on the lacross team.”

“From what I saw Allison’s your number one fan,” Kate teased her niece, making the brunette blush.

“It’s been so long since we’ve been to a game,” Mrs. Argent stated. “Maybe we should go some night.” Allison rolled her eyes at how her family were trying to include themselves in her relationship. 

“You really don’t,” she said out of embarrassment, her cheeks still red. 

“Nonsense, we should be supporting the team, build community,” her dad insisted.

“It’s still pretty early in the season so we don’t have games lined up yet,” Scott politely stated.

“Well, I’m sure Allison can give us the dates of the home games,” Kate said with a set smile. Scott couldn’t help but think that the blond’s smile looked so predatory…They sat in silence for a short while as they finished their meals.

“So Scott,” Kate started as her brother and Allison cleared away the dishes to prepare for dessert. “What do you think about the mountain lion problem here?” He hoped she didn’t notice his eyes grow wide at the question, or the sudden increase of sweat on his brow.

“Um, well it’s concerning, the amount of people getting attacked and all.”

“Yeah, it’s never been this bad here,” Mrs. Argent said as she placed a small tray of cookies out. 

“What do you think should be done with the animals Scott?”

“Aunt Kate, he works at the vet,” Allison stated, clearly embarrassed for Scott. 

“Exactly why I’m asking him, there must be something wrong with them,” Kate insisted, somewhat getting riled up. 

“W-well, there’s not much you can do…” Scott tried.

“Wrong, you can go out there, hunt them down, and kill them then and there.” The whole time Kate spoke, she had locked eyes with the young wolf, the determination and passion for what she spoke instilling increments of fear in the teen.

“T-that seem’s a bit much…”

“Scott, they’re killing people,” Mr. Argent calmly stated. “If you’ve got a rabid dog, you put it out of its misery, if you got a mountain lion continually killing people, you put it down.” He said the two scenarios as if they were the same thing, which added more fear in the teen. 

“Ok, I think that’s enough,” Allison interrupted. “I think it’s time we left.” 

“But honey you didn’t have any dessert,” her mom said.

“There will be food at the party,” by now the young Argent was pulling Scott out of his chair and dragging him towards the front door. They didn’t get very far because although Scott was trying not to visibly freak out, he still had manners; it was rude of them to just up and leave.

“Ah it’s a Friday night, they’re young and in love, let the two have fun,” Kate chirped up.

“In love?” her brother blatantly asked, staring down Scott.

“Chris, you know what I mean,” Kate sighed as she got up. “Come one, we’ve held them hostage long enough.” She started to escort the two to the front door.

“T-thank you again Mr. and Mrs. Argent, dinner was very good!” Scott managed to get out before they left the dinning room. 

“You’re quite welcome,” Mrs. Argent called. Scott didn’t hear anything from her husband, but had a sneaking suspicion that he was still glaring him down.

“Ah don’t let my brother scare you off Scott,” Kate said as the teens stepped outside. The cool air felt refreshing to the wolf after heating up from hiding how he felt the whole night. “You seem like a good guy, I like you. Keep an eye out for Allison at this party alright?”

“Yes, I will Mrs. Argent.”

“Ugh please call me Kate,” she smiled. The fear was still very present in the young wolf as he gave a curt smile back.

“Ok, we’re leaving now,” Allison stated while dragging Scott towards the car.

“Have fun!” Kate called as they got into the car, and smirked as they drove off.

 

~

“You made it!” Lydia drunkenly called as Allison and Scott made their appearance in the backyard. The music was loud, people were dancing, and the booze was spilling; a typical Lydia Martin party. Scott easily found Stiles by the table housing bowls of snacks and left the two girls to catch up.

“Dude, you survived!” Stiles greeted, seemingly more sober than the strawberry blond. “How was it?”

“Man,” Scott hesitated making sure no one would be able to hear their conversation before draping his arm around the spark’s shoulders and guiding them towards the other side of the garage. “Allison’s family are hunters,” he said as if it was the next big discovery, which to him it was but not to the spark.

“Uhm, yeah I could’ve told you that bro. My dad literally asked Allison’s dad for advice and stuff about the mountain lions.”

“No, no not that kind of hunting…they like hunting a more _specific_ breed.” It took Stiles a few seconds until it clicked.

“OH!” he loudly exclaimed, before Scott shushed him. Maybe the spark was more drunk than he led on. “Sorry, shit, you ate dinner with a family of hunters…and survived?”

“They don’t know about me, at least I hope they don’t know. But dude Allison’s aunt, she’s freaky.”

“Like freaky or _freaky_?”

“Ugh, neither, she’s scary man. She kept making hunting references and it didn’t take much to realize that she was trying to get information out of me.”

“Ok well, now we know they’re hunters and are probably out hunting whatever is really killing people and we steer clear of that,” Stiles made it sound so easy, which made the young wolf nervous. “Look man, you’re at a party, you survived ‘meet the parents…and scary freaky aunt’. Time to loosen up and enjoy the night!” Scott sighed, coming to the conclusion that his friend was most definitely drunk as he started “dancing” to the music. 

“Alright man,” he sighed giving in. “It can wait until later. I’m gonna go get something to drink. You want anything?” 

“Nah,” Stiles responded by holding up his half empty cup. “I’m good for now.” The young wolf gave a nod before drifting into the crowd. Stiles was about to join when he caught movement in the corner of his eye. Curiosity getting the best of him, as always, he went to follow, walking towards a small somewhat hidden alcove on the other side of the garage.

“Lydia?” he gasped. Sure enough, he caught the strawberry blond making out with none other than Jackson, her supposed ex-boyfriend. 

“Stiles!”

“What are you looking at Stilinski?” 

“It’s not what it looks like…” Lydia started.

“What’s it matter to him, it’s not like you like him or anything.”

“I didn’t see anything,” Stiles rushed out trying to play innocent. 

“Don’t tell anyone…”

“What we’re a secret now?”

“This party was to get over you, not make up with you!”

“More like make out…”

“Shut up Stilinski!” 

“Alright, alright,” Stiles held up his hands in surrender and moved to rejoin the party. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Just as he turned around he heard it.

“ _Mieczyslaw, teraz_.” 

 

~

Staying true to his word, Derek found himself making several circles around the block in his car. He tried varying the times he circled so as not to raise suspicion from Lydia’s neighbors. The last thing he needed was someone calling the police on him. So far the night had been normal, nothing out of the ordinary. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat from the moment the teen arrived, and even picked up on Scott’s when he got there. A part of him was confused as to why he was arriving particularly late, but he spotted a girl on his arm and put two and two together. Clearly they wanted alone time before heading to the party; young love was like that. It made him remember his first love, well one of them…

Paige meant a lot to him, more than he even knew during the short time they had together. The wolf actually saw a lot of her in Stiles, which may have been the reason he liked her so much. The realization of Stiles being his mate, was making him rethink his youth and go back to the time where things started to sync for the two. He knew the start of everything, when his mother took him with her to the police station. He remembered sitting with Stiles outside of the sheriff’s office, almost making him cry but then actually getting him to talk. Something about the boy made Derek want to take care of him, and so he did, whenever Stiles was dropped off at his house. When the day came that Stiles lost his memories, he was crushed. Stiles had quickly become his closest friend, the person he could easily talk and tell things to. It took a while for the hatred toward his uncle to wear off, and when it did he lost everything; his parents, his family. Laura did her best to make things work as smoothly as possible while they were away in New York, but nothing ever lasts. He lost her too, cause he wasn’t there for her, with her; just like the rest of his family. He had no idea how he didn’t completely loose it…ok so Stiles prevented him from completely loosing his mind. In a weird twisted way, if he hadn’t lost Laura, he wouldn’t have gotten Stiles back. As soon as he did, he made a promise to himself to be there for the spark, for his mate. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost him too. 

Rounding the corner and turning on to the street of the party, he kept his ears trained on Stiles’ heartbeat. It sounded fast, but then again it had picked up once he had started drinking. As he neared the end of the street and was about to turn to go around the block yet again, the heartbeat suddenly stilled. Swerving the car to the side of the road he parked and quickly got out, listening again. It hadn’t completely stilled, still beating, but not nearly as fast as before. Something was happening. He had only managed to take one step when he felt the arrow hit his knee forcing him down.

“Ah, ah, ah,” a familiar and irritating voice chided from his right. Walking toward him from the corner of the intersection was the bitch herself. “Hi Derek,” she smiled before embedding another arrow in the wolf. Derek hissed feeling the wolfsbane slowly seep onto his skin. The arrow heads weren’t laced, but the rods they were attached to were soaked, dripping the mixture onto his skin and into his wound. He tried getting up, but that only earned him another arrow. 

“Oh Derek,” Kate sighed as she kneeled in front of the man, who was now laying on his side in the middle of the street. “So stubborn, but I can’t have you messing with things. Besides, I know you missed me, I certainly missed you.” She sneered before knocking the wolf out with one solid kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the absolute worst! Things have been crazy, I graduated college, got a new apartment and moved into it, and now I've been job searching (fun times I know). Trust me when I say I've been trying to write this chapter for MONTHS but literally have not had the time to even wrap my mind around the details of it lol. SO I apologize for the long wait, the fact that its slightly short, and that it ends with a cliffhanger (like I said absolute worst right here). BUT I hope you all stick with it cause I got time and ideas haha
> 
> That being said, HUGE THANK YOU to those who have left kudos/commented/bookmarked this story, it really means a lot! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! And thank you again for sticking with it and being patient!
> 
> Next Chapter NEXT WEEK!
> 
> Teraz= Now


	15. Chapter 14

The party was still raging strong. Cups littered almost all counter space and more as the party goers drank themselves into oblivion. Scott nursed his in his hand as he walked around looking for either his girlfriend or best friend. The more he walked around the more things felt off. It seemed like the only thing on people’s minds was to party no matter what objects broke, drinks were spilt, or people were pushed. He spotted Danny heavily grinding with a random guy and moved towards them.

“Hey Danny,” he tried to get the goalie’s attention. “Danny, hey, have you seen Stiles or Allison around?” He tried tapping his shoulder when he noticed he had absolutely failed in getting his attention. 

“Danny,” he was quickly given a shove back as a response.

“Go bother someone else McCall, I’m busy here,” the goalie rudely stated. The young wolf was completely taken aback at how Danny was acting; the complete opposite of his usual easy-going attitude.Scott just backed away, scanning the immediate area for anyone else he knew. Towards the backdoor of the house he spotted the top of Allison’s head and made a beeline towards her.

“Allison, Allison I think there’s something up with the punch…” he started before he actually saw his girlfriend drunkenly wrap her arms around a column.

“What are you talkin’ about S-Scott? The food is good!” she giggled as she walked around the column. The young wolf took a deep sigh as he watched her.

“Have you seen Stiles around?”

“Nope! That’s a weird name, _Stiles,_ ” she said as she stopped to face him. “Is that his actual name, you always call him that, is that his like actual given birth name—“

“No it’s not—“ Scott started as he gathered his girlfriend in his arms to move her towards a bench to sit on.

“You’ve known him your whole life and you mean to tell me you don’t know your best friend’s actual name?”

“I know it but I don’t know how to say it. I’m gonna get you some water ok?”  
“Water, no! I want some more juice!” Allison started fussing before relaxing into a wide grin.

“Ok, ok, I’ll get you more juice,” Scott had every intention of getting water. “Have you seen Lydia anywhere?” The brunette just looked up at him, grin still wide and eyes nearly closed, before pointing in a direction.

“Last I saw her she went over there…” Scott had started to walk over but his girlfriend grabbed his arm and pulled him in close. “Shhh,” she whispered loudly. “She went to make out with Jackson, but she told me not to tell anyone, it’s a secret!” The young Argent looked so proud of herself as Scott pulled away with an uneasy smile.

“I’ll be right back,” he called as he went to investigate. The way Allison pointed led to the side of the garage. He could hear multiple heartbeats as he approached, and came around the corner slowly. 

“Stiles?” he questioned, stopping in his spot when he saw his friend. It was Stiles, but judging by his glowing white eyes he wasn’t in control. He was so caught up in seeing his friend he didn’t realize the monster werewolf standing in the shadows, Jackson and Lydia unconscious on the ground.

“What the hell?” he muttered under his breath. Before he could do anything the spark waved his hand causing a powerful force to throw the young wolf hard into the stone wall beside the garage, causing him to knock out. The spark lowered his head and followed the monster before him, the two bodies floating in the air, following closely.

 

~

Derek started to come to just as Kate finished tying his restraints. He saw that he was in a tight confined space, and looking up into the blond’s eyes he knew he was being stuffed in a trunk of a car.

“Hope you’re comfortable,” she smirked before closing the trunk door. The wolf could hear her footsteps go around the car before he let out his pained moan. The trunk door hadn’t actually closed, thanks to his foot stopping it from locking in place, only adding to his pain. He had originally planned on just seeing where the hunter would take him, until he smelled Stiles’ scent from nearby. He had to get to Stiles over anything else, even his own wellbeing. Kate had just closed the driver side door and started the engine when Derek had propped himself up over the edge of the trunk. He waited for the car to move forward in order to use its momentum to push him out onto the hard paved road. He landed with a grunt, suddenly glad the hunter didn’t see any reason to tie his legs together after shooting his knees. Getting up took him longer than he would’ve liked, but he somehow did it. He limped as fast as he could, following Stiles’ heartbeat which lead him to the Martin’s garage.

“Stiles?” he heard Scott question. That’s when the other presence hit him; another werewolf…an alpha werewolf. 

“What the hell?” Scott asked before Derek heard a painful grunt. The alpha turned to leave but came face to face with the beta, blue eyes burning fierce in the darkness of the night. 

“What are you doing?” Derek sternly questioned, trying not to get too caught up in wanting to make sure Stiles was ok. Besides the alcohol coming off the spark, the wolf determined there were no injuries…yet. The alpha wolf gave a low threatening growl as an attempt to get Derek to move out of their way. Using a burst of energy, Derek shifted and broke himself free of his upper body restraints, giving the alpha a low intense growl of his own. Bracing himself for a fight, in probably one of the worst places a werewolf fight could happen, Derek crouched low. The alpha started to move when Stiles, eyes glowing a bright white, stepped in front and cast his hand out. A surge of light blinded Derek, leaving the wolf blind for half a minute. When his vision started to come back Derek found he was kneeling on the ground. As he stood, blinking his eyes back to normal, he saw a woman in white holding Stiles with a gun to his head.

“I suggest you don’t follow us if you want what’s best for your spark,” the woman said. Derek’s eyes darkened as he remembered who the woman was.

“Jennifer,” he stated as he straightened himself up. He had to admit something in the back of his mind thought his uncle’s health was better than the wheelchair bound man led on. Somehow he had healed, shifted and killed numerous innocent people in a feral rage, had the help of his nurse, and had control of his mate.

“Why are you doing this?” he questioned. The nurse gave a sinister look.

“Plans are in motion Hale,” was all she said, tightening her grip around the stock-still spark. “If you find us expect repercussions.” Before the wolf could do anything another blinding light was summoned by Stiles. When his vision came too again they were all gone, Lydia and Jackson, his feral uncle and his nurse, and Stiles. 

“Ugh…” he heard Scott moan as he started to regain consciousness. 

“Scott, are you ok?” Derek asked as he made his way over. The young wolf looked up to see the battered up looking Hale.

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Scott groaned as Derek helped him sit up. 

“Come on, we have to get out of here.” 

“But what about the party, Allison’s not sober to drive…” he was cut off by the sound of police sirens making their way toward the Martin house. Screaming party goers immediately started scattering to avoid getting arrested.

“She can take care of herself, we have to go,” Derek tried.

“No she needs me, she’s…”

“Scott, it’s not safe for us here!”

“It’s not safe for Allison either!”

“Fine, you wanna get caught, fine by me but don’t—“ the older wolf cut himself off as he started to sway, his adrenaline rush finally draining out of his system. Scott had no choice but to catch the now unconscious man. With a frustrated groan he started hauling him off to his car parked just down the road.

“You _so_ owe me for this.” 

 

~

Saturday morning found Derek waking up to a woman’s slightly terrified scream.

“Who the hell are you and why are you in my house!” the woman yelled while grabbing the nearest weapon she could find. As the wolf’s senses cleared up he saw that he was on the floor squished between a couch and coffee table (he assumed he was on the couch until the woman screamed him awake), the woman in front of him looking as threatening as she could while holding a baseball bat.

“I’m not gonna say it again. Who are you and why are you here?” she yelled even louder. 

“Mom!” a familiar voice frantically called out. Scott came flying down the stairs and stopped, hands extended, beside the couch.

“Mom it’s fine, he’s my friend!” Things seemed to freeze as Mrs. McCall registered what her son said. She slowly lowered her bat before looking at the man on her floor, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Um, forgive me Mrs. McCall,” Derek started as he eased himself up back on to the couch. “My name is Derek Hale.”

“You’re friends with Derek Hale?” Scott’s mom questioned.

“Yeah,” he shrugged as if it were no big deal. His mom just sighed as she set the bat down and leaned against an armchair.

“You look like crap,” she blurted out after looking over Derek’s, still visible, injuries. “This happened at the party or at dinner?” 

“Derek got mugged mom, “ Scott quickly informed, ignoring his mom’s attempt at lightening the mood. “Yeah I saw him on my way back last night; figured he could use some help.” Mrs. McCall looked again at the older man as if seeking his confirmation.

“Last night wasn’t the best,” Derek added, earning a sympathetic look from the young wolf’s mother.

“I’m sorry that happened to you Derek. Scott you should’ve brought him to the hospital…”

“Really it looks worse than it is,” Derek reassured.

“I patched him up best I could last night too, he might not be an animal but a bandage is a bandage,” the young wolf said with a slightly uneasy and crooked smile. Mrs. McCall didn’t look quite convinced but decided to let the matter drop.

“Well, I hope you feel better soon Derek. I happened to have a sliver of free time and came back to get my lunch. Scott I’ll be back later tonight for dinner ok?” Her son nodded as she went around to the kitchen. Half a minute later she came back out, gave her son a hug and kiss goodbye and Derek another goodbye before heading out. The young wolf let out a sigh of relief as he heard his mom’s car pull out of the driveway.

“Mugged huh?” Derek questioned. 

“It was the first thing I could think of, cut me some slack,” the young wolf explained as he leaned against the doorframe that lead to the kitchen. “My mom’s right, you look like shit.”

“How did you heal me?” Derek blurted, cutting straight to the chase. The more time they took talking the more time Stiles spent with his feral uncle and crazy nurse.

“Um, I didn’t I took you to Deaton. You’re heavier than you look by the way, I had to carry you—“

“You’re a werewolf.”

“Still doesn’t excuse the fact that you’re heavy.” Derek just sighed as he leaned back, rubbing his face in his hands. “So now what, do we go after who did that to you?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Well who took you?” Derek didn’t want to go into his whole backstory with Kate but he had no choice. It was time the young wolf learned who to avoid in his hometown at all costs.

“Sit down,” he prompted. He waited until the teen took a seat in an armchair before continuing. “You should know there are hunters out there…”

“Who hunt us yeah I know. I also know the Argents are who you’re talking about.” Derek just stared at the teen in shock before continuing.

“Ok, well it was Kate who…”

“Kate Argent did that to you last night? Allison’s aunt Kate, that Kate?”

“Who’s Allison?”

“My girlfriend! Dude—”

“Don’t call me dude,” the older wolf snapped. “You mentioned her last night. You’re dating an Argent? Are you crazy?”

“Allison’s not like that…I’m not getting into this conversation with you, Deaton already…” he said while getting up.

“Scott Kate’s the reason why I lost my whole family, and why my Uncle _Peter_ is running around town killing people! He’s the one who killed my sister to get alpha status, and the one who bit you!” That caught the young wolf’s attention. “He also has Stiles,” he said, all anger instantly expelled from his system at mentioning the spark. “We need to find him before he makes Stiles do anything against his will.”

“He’s the one who bit me?” Derek sighed, of course the teen was still caught up with that fact. He waited for everything he just said to sink into the teen. “Your uncle has Stiles?!” The older wolf tried his best not to roll his eyes.

“His nurse is the one that was controlling Stiles. Now that they have him they can essentially do whatever they want. We need to find them before anything can get too hectic.”

“Well where do we go first, what’s the plan?” Derek took a moment to think things through. Kate must’ve realized by now that he had escaped, and would no doubt be looking for him. With her on the prowl meant he couldn’t just be seen around town…during the day that is. It’s unlikely she would try anything in such open and populated places…

“I’m going to check the nursing facility my uncle is supposedly in to see if he’s been checked out. If he’s still checked in, then he and Jennifer will have to keep up appearances and the act that he still needs care,” he said while getting up.

“Ok but what about Kate?” the young wolf asked as he followed the older man towards the front door.

“I doubt she’d try anything where people could easily see.”

“Well what am I—“ he got cut off by Derek turning around with a slight smirk.

“You’re going to be a good boyfriend and check on your girlfriend. Based on the state you said she was in last night she may have her parents or Kate tending to her. If she’s there, you need to warn me if she leaves or not.”

“Ok yeah but what about the fact that she hunts weres?!” Scott exclaimed.

“You’re the one that said they didn’t know anything about you. I just need you there for an hour tops.” They shared a look, Scott’s filled with his worry. “Look, I know I haven’t been much help since you turned, but trust me when I say you can do this. Use your senses to tell you how many people are in the house and where they are at all times. I know you can heart heartbeats, it’s time for you to hone that skill and put it to use.”

“What if they catch me though, what if they find out and, and…well I don’t know but…” Scott was stopped by Derek releasing a low growl of slight frustration.

“You’ll be fine Scott, plus you have Allison there.” The young wolf looked at him in confusion. “You were adamant that she’s not like her family. If anything happens while you’re there you’ll find out the real answer to that.”

“Fine,” he responded with a heavy sigh. They gave each other their numbers before parting ways.

 

~

“Did you get him?” the voice said over the phone.

“No, the bastard got away,” the blond Argent sighed in frustration under her breath. She walked cautiously, making sure there weren’t unwanted listening ears as she leaned against the hallway wall.

“Do you have the spark?”

“And then some yes,” the voice answered. “Don’t worry, we’ll give you another chance.” Kate was skeptical as to how she was given these so called _chances._ She hadn’t even met this Jennifer she was speaking to, or know how many people she was working under. All she knew was that they had the spark, and wherever the spark was Derek would follow.

“Just tell me when and where.”

“Keep your phone close, we suspect it’ll happen tonight.” With that the call was ended. Kate sighed another frustrating sigh.

“Who was that?” Allison innocently asked as she entered the hallway.

“Hey, you’re up,” the aunt lightheartedly said. “How’re you feeling?”

“Ugh, like I got hit by a truck or something,” the young Argent moaned as they made their way into the kitchen. “My parents don’t know do they?” It wasn’t until close to two o’clock in the morning when the brunette stumbled her way drunkenly into her house. If it weren’t for Kate, who just so happened to be up pacing in the kitchen, she would’ve gotten caught and severely grounded. Her aunt covered for her, blaming herself for any loud noises her parents may have heard when they got up that morning. 

“You’re fine, they didn’t suspect a thing when I saw them this morning,” the blond smiled back. “If anything your dad probably thinks I’m clumsier than he thought.” Allison laughed lightly, her head still sensitive to loud noises. She had just put some bread in the toaster when the doorbell rang. Kate excused herself to answer, and was surprised to see who was at the door.

“Hi Mrs. Argent,” Scott said with a crooked smile. The blond froze for a second before speaking.

“Scott McCall, what are you doing here?” she asked in a slightly high pitched voice. “And I told you before, call me Kate; I’m too young to be a Mrs.” she winked. 

“Um, well I just came to check on Allison, you know make sure she’s doing ok after the party and everything…”

“You mean the party you left her at?” Kate said accusingly with a slight sneer. 

“Aunt Kate,” Allison chided as she approached the doorway, her toast on a plate in her hand. Kate just rolled her eyes as she stepped aside to give the two teens some space.

“Sorry about that,” Scott apologized as he backed up to make space for Allison who stepped outside and closed the door.

“Hey, if I could actually remember what happened last night I’d have a reason to be mad at you,” she confessed.

“You don’t…what’s the last thing you remember?” It took a minute for the brunette to think before she gave her answer. 

“I remember getting there and talking to Lydia for a while. She kept getting me juice, and talking about Jackson?” she had to look at Scott as if to confirm she didn’t make that up.

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s going on with them, but when I found you later you told me they had gone off to make out.”

“I told you that?”

“Yeah, you said it was a secret…” the young wolf looked a little apprehensive as he saw the hesitation and calculated expression the Argent was giving.

“I don’t remember that…I just remember Lydia going off to get more juice…” In a way Scott was glad she didn’t remember him literally just leaving her, but at the same time he felt bad that she was left alone for so long.

“Are you feeling ok?” Scott was taken aback by the question.

“Um, y-yeah…”

“You didn’t have any of the juice did you,” Allison accurately guessed. Scott was stunned but decided to play it cool.

“I had a cup or two,” he lied. Allison was about to speak when the door opened revealing the blond again.

“You mean to tell me you two are still talking out here?” she asked with a smirk. “Come in, come in, I won’t bite.” Scott shivered at the wink the blond gave before following the two Argents. Derek _so_ owed him for this. 

“Allison I made some tea, maybe it’ll help with your headache?” Kate said as they entered the living room. “It’s in the kitchen if you want to grab it.” 

“Thanks Aunt Kate,” the brunette said as she left the room, leaving the young wolf with the hunter. Scott’s heart rate didn’t double…not at all.

“So Scott,” Kate said in a somewhat sultry voice, disturbing the teen even more. He no doubt knew she knew what she was doing. “Some party last night huh?” 

“Yeah, yeah it was pretty intense,” he tried not to sound too hesitant as he stood awkwardly.

“You know the police were called right?” He remembered hearing the sirens as he hauled Derek’s passed out form to his car.

“Yeah, Stiles texted to warn me…”

“Oh you found Stiles?” Allison asked as she came back in with her tea. Kate’s eyebrow rose in suspicion; Scott’s face was turning red.

“N-no he left before the party got broken up, wasn’t feeling too good.” 

“How did you get back?” Allison asked.

“I, uh drove…”

“But you said you had a couple drinks…”

“Well I saw a guy who got mugged on the way to my car, so whatever drinks were in my system…l-left.”

“Someone got mugged?” Kate asked.

“By your car? You didn’t park that far away from Lydia’s,” Allison stated, shocked about the fact. “I”m glad it wasn’t you.”

“Yeah, yeah he looked pretty beat up, helpless even. I helped him out best I could.” Scott tried his best not to make eye contact with the blond. He didn’t even have to look up to know she was looking at him, glaring; she probably knew he was a werewolf and would attack at any second. Who cares if Allison knew about weres or not…Scott’s mind was kicked into high gear and he knew he had to get out of the room.

“Do you uh…can I…where’s your bathroom?”

“Use mine, upstairs first bedroom on the right,” Kate was quick to say. As Scott left he heard Allison question what was wrong with the bathroom on the first floor, to which Kate said something along the lines of it needing cleaning. At any rate the young wolf didn’t actually have to relieve himself, but instead text Derek.

 

Scott:Kate’s here and freaking me out so you’re good.

 

He didn’t bother waiting for a response as he walked into the room. There was something off about it, but he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. He waited about a minute before flushing the toilet and washing his hands. As he dried them he felt his phone buzz. He left the bathroom and was in the process of taking his phone out as he made his way out of the bedroom but was stopped by and abrupt force, causing him to drop his phone just outside the door. Looking down he saw the familiar line of mountain ash; he was trapped in Kate Argent’s bedroom. 

“Oh Scott,” Kate said in her signature tone of voice. The young wolf looked up and saw the blond holding his unlocked phone. “Secret’s out of the bag huh.” She gave a smirk before closing her door.

“Shit.” Derek _so_ owed him for this.

 

~

Derek made it to the nursing facility which supposedly housed his “recovering” uncle. He had seen Scott’s text as he got out of his car, so he knew his chances of running into Kate were slim to none. Making a beeline to the front desk, he flipped through the check-out book to see who’d recently been released. Scanning as far back as he could he didn’t see any trace of his uncle signing himself out. With a firm closing of the book he quickly made his way to his uncle’s room. There were a few instances where he nearly took out nurses and patients as he rounded corner after corner, but he made it to the room in almost record time.

“Hello Derek,” Peter’s nurse Jennifer greeted, her tone lacking a friendly welcome. Derek stood in the doorway face to face with the nurse. He saw Stiles sitting beside what looked like the sleeping form of his uncle; the teen’s back towards the wolf.

“What do you want with Stiles,” the wolf roughly asked, his shift fighting to reveal itself. Jennifer only gave a small smile before moving to the side and gesturing him in.

“Please, come in. Visit your uncle.” The wolf knew it was a trap, but if it meant he could keep his eyes on Stiles, then he was all for it. With a deep breath he walked in; Jennifer shut and locked the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! I'm gonna be honest it was SO uncomfortable writing all the Kate sections my goodness (glad that's over lol). Lot's of awkward Scott moments in this chapter and for that you're welcome hahaha. We'll see more Stiles in the next update and maybe figure out Peter/Jennifer's plans! 
> 
> Huge thank you to those who left kudos, bookmarks, and comments! Keep 'em coming! I love reading what you have to say and I'm so glad of all the positive feedback after my break! I'm back and ready to write, woo!! (Also for those of you who hate Kate, don't worry I'm thinking we'll be relieved of her in the next few chapters or so hahaha) 
> 
> Next Chapter Next Week!


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but there are lots of skips in this... :)  
> Also read end notes!

“Stiles,” Derek said in a firm voice. He walked to the other side of Peter’s bed so he could see the teen. The spark had his eyes closed, in light concentration, his hands gripping Peter’s left arm.

“What is he doing?” the wolf fiercely asked the nurse. Jennifer stood just at the end of the bed, her hands clasped together in front of her.

“As you know Derek, your uncle experienced severe burns spanning his whole body. It took a while for his unique healing process to initiate, but once it did he was on the road to recovery. Last you saw him he was bound to his wheelchair, barely able to walk. Thanks to the spark, he was able to increase his strength, one kill at a time.” Derek was about to jump out of his seat, wanting to attack the nurse in anger, but found he was restrained by a force. In his rage he didn’t hear the nurse give Stiles a command; now the spark, whose grip was still on Peter’s arm, was looking straight at Derek, eyes still glowing white.

“Yes Derek, the spark was the one who gave your uncle what he needed to get stronger, better, and faster…”

“You’re taking advantage of him,” Derek hissed behind his fangs.

“He’s helping your uncle. If it weren’t for him your uncle would be a vegetable, wasting away to nothing. The spark is saving the last of your family…”

“Peter murdered my sister!”

“You have to remember that during his recovery he was not able to shift at all. Thanks to the spark he now has enough energy to be what he truly is.”

“A feral _monster_.” 

“Now, now nephew,” the rough voice of his uncle startled the wolf. “This is what I was _meant_ to be. Jennifer’s pickings for me was just enough to get me going again. It made me strong enough to meet with dear Laura and to take what was rightfully mine. If it weren’t for that fateful night when the spark was in the woods, I wouldn’t have started to grow my own pack.”

“He will never be a part of your pack.”

“The spark has also chosen two more, but one didn’t take to the bite…” by now Peter was rubbing his right hand over Stiles’ as a way to get deeper under Derek’s skin. “She’s not rejecting though; it’ll be interesting to see what she becomes…the boy looks promising…”

“Why are you doing this Peter.” Everything froze, Peter’s gaze locked with Derek’s.

“Because I am the alpha Derek. I am the _strongest_ alpha that has ever lived.” By now Peter’s eyes were glowing a vibrant red. Derek knew he needed to do something, but his focus was distracted by Stiles’ flickering eyes. The spark’s glowing eyes were going back and forth from glowing to brown until the white faded for good. 

“Stiles,” Derek said as he watched the teen sway in his seat, exhaustion rolling off him wave after wave. The teen was so out of it he wasn’t even phased when he collapsed out of his chair onto the floor, unconscious from how tired he was. With the spark’s powers stopped Derek was now free of his restriction. Unfortunately he realized that at the same time as his uncle, and just as he jumped up to attack the alpha was up, pinning the beta to the wall by his throat.

“Now dear nephew, you really think you can take me on by yourself?” Derek could feel claws puncturing his neck. “I was thinking of giving you the chance to join me, to join my powerful pack, and we can rule together…but I’m curious as to how much power you will be able to give me.” Sharp claws from the feral alpha’s other hand started to prick the beta’s stomach.

“Peter, you’re not in your right mind,” Derek tried, gasping for air.

“On the contrary nephew,” the alpha’s grip got tighter as his nails dug deeper into the beta’s body. “Things have never looked more clear.” The feral wolf threw a hard punch to the beta before slamming him into the wall and kneeing him in the gut. Before Derek could catch his breath his uncle’s claws returned to their spots around his neck and in his abdomen, deeper than before.

“Peter…” Derek tried to say. He could feel the blood pooling in his throat as he weakly gripped the feral wolf’s wrists. He looked to see if Stiles was conscious yet but instead saw Jennifer standing by watching as if there was nothing wrong with what was happening. As Derek’s vision started to fade he found himself only thinking that he should’ve been smarter to see through his uncle’s plan, he should’ve been stronger to protect Stiles, he should’ve been better…

A strong force sent everyone in the room down to the floor. Derek gasped as he inhaled the air that was denied from him. With each sharp breath his vision got clearer and clearer until he could see Stiles standing across the room. 

“Stiles,” Derek gasped as he took in the boy’s form. His eyes were still glowing white, but it was as if the light was pure, a pure almost blinding white light instead of the dull tinted white they were before. 

“Control him!” Peter growled out to Jennifer. Before anything could happen Stiles snapped his head in the feral wolf’s direction and simply raised his hand. This caused Peter to be in an unsurmountable amount of pain. Keeping his hand where it was, Stiles then looked to the nurse whose eyes were wide with fear. Raising his left hand, she was lifted in the air, her neck constricting as if she were being choked. The spark held the two in their painful states for what felt like ages before he heard his mate mumble for him to stop. As quickly as it had started, the spark simply dropped his hands, releasing the two from his hold. Neither of them moved, passed out from the amount of pain. The spark made his way towards Derek and knelt down, taking the wolf’s hand in his.

“Drzewo,” was all he spoke before a sudden sinking feeling overcame the wolf. Derek quickly closed his eyes until he felt a hard rough surface below him. When he opened them again he saw that he was still holding Stiles’ hand, but they were no longer in the care facility. As he looked around he realized that Stiles had transported the two of them to the Nemeton, where they were currently on top of. 

“Stiles,” the wolf quickly exclaimed in worry when he saw Stiles passed out in front of him. The spark was laying on his side, his hand still in Derek’s. At the call of his name the spark let out a pained sigh before rolling onto his back. Once he did so veins of the same pure white light crawled from the tree to Stiles’ body. Derek could feel the pain quickly leave from the teen, and for some reason thought he should do the same. Still holding his hand, he laid on his back beside the teen, and felt the Nemeton’s magic heal his wounds.

 

***

_“Derek,” a familiar voice called out. Before Derek could open his eyes, he felt soft lips against his own. He could tell the kiss was going to be short, but for some reason he didn’t want it to be. He pulled whoever it was in closer and added as much passion as he could. It didn’t bother him that he had no idea who he was kissing because his instincts told him what he was doing felt_ extremely _right. Eventually he had to end the kiss to breathe, and when he did he opened his eyes._

_“Stiles,” he breathed out. The spark in front of him had red, puffy, recently-been-kissed, lips which he licked before speaking. A part of him thought he should’ve be confused as to why it was Stiles, why he had the sudden passionate urge to kiss him, but he knew the real answer. The two were mates, a fact the wolf hadn’t forgotten but still hadn’t gotten used to._

_“Derek,” he said again, before he pulled the wolf in for another quick deep kiss. The two didn’t question their sudden intimacy, but instead looked around at their surroundings._

_“Where are we?” Derek asked, he looked down to see that they were still holding hands and sitting on top of the Nemeton._

_“I’m not exactly sure,” Stiles said before looking at the wolf. “But I’ve been here before. That time you came to my house cause I was sick…”_

_“You passed out and I took you to Deaton’s, but your spark took over. It brought you to the Nemeton; Deaton mentioned something about needing to be near its power source. When we got there we got attacked by hunters. I got injured and you saved me.”_

_“Yeah,” was all Stiles said as he moved to get off the stump and stand up. Derek followed, confused over the teen’s reaction. “I didn’t know what specifically was happening at the time. In my head I was brought here…or the here from when we were kids. I saw a memory of us playing in your backyard. That’s kinda what kick started me remembering our past.” The two walked around, seeing nothing but a mixture of darkness and trees._

_“So are we in a dream, or memory, or something?” Derek questioned as they walked. Stiles only shrugged._

_“Don’t know.” A noise from a distance caught their attention. “Guess we’ll find out.” They started walking._

 

~

Things had been quiet in the Argent household for quite a while. It got to a point where Scott, still trapped in Kate’s bedroom, connected the dots as to why Allison hadn’t searched for him. Shortly after he realized he was stuck and went to get his phone only to find it wasn’t there. The hunter had swiped it while he wasn’t looking and no doubt texted Allison that he had left the house; left…more like ditched. The young wolf had already snooped around the room but didn’t get very far. Almost everything, including the windows, were laced with wolfsbane, preventing him from touching anything. All he could do was wait, and it was torture.

Glancing out the window he saw that the sun was just setting. He was close to giving up when the door swung open. Before he could properly react a smoke bomb, filled with wolfsbane big surprise, was thrown in.

“Oh Scott,” Kate chided as she walked in. The young wolf was coughing as he sunk to the floor. “You have a lot to learn young one.” He passed out hearing the sinister giggling coming from the psychotic hunter.

 

~

_They came across complete darkness, Stiles grabbing Derek’s hand. After a few yards their surroundings started to come into focus. They were in the cellar where Derek spoke his last words to Paige. He could see his younger self cradling the dying girl in his arms just ahead, resting on a bed of roots. She was still alive, but Derek knew it wouldn’t last long. As if feeling the older man’s emotions, Stiles stood closer to him and tightened his grip. The two could just barely hear the words being spoken by the teens in front of them, as if the volume was turned down. Derek just watched unmoving, disliking the fact that he was being forced to relive such a traumatizing memory; one of many for the man. The spark waited in silence, looking at Derek’s face rather than paying attention to the scene in front of them, as a way of respecting the man’s privacy. It was such an intimate yet horrible experience, it didn’t feel right to watch what happened; so he waited for Derek to say something…anything._

_“That was Paige,” Derek muttered only after the girl had been collected from his arms and his mother had entered._

_“I know,” Stiles said quietly. He waited again, his other hand rubbing the man’s arm as a form of comfort._

_“Peter…Peter convinced me that the only way I could be with her, that the only way she would be accepted into the pack, was if she was bitten. Another alpha bit her, it wasn’t my mom. It didn’t take…”_

_“You don’t have to…”_

_“That was the last straw,” Derek said directly looking into the spark’s eyes. “I couldn’t function, I wasn’t the same afterwards.” Glancing back at the scene, he hesitated. “Paige…I saw a lot of you in her. When I lost you I had no one to talk to about her besides Peter. When I lost her I couldn’t trust him again; I had no one.” He was now looking down, the scene disappearing into darkness as Talia comforted young Derek on the new color of his eyes. “It got too unbearable for Laura and Noah, so they took me to one of their college parties. That’s when I met…”_

_“Derek,” Stiles had to take the man’s chin in hand to force him to look at him. The spark had no idea what to say. “I…” he dropped his hands from touching the man and suddenly caved in on himself, as if he didn’t know what to do. “I wish I was there.” They stood like that for a moment, in complete darkness yet somehow the two could still see each other. The wolf simply took the spark’s hand in his before they started walking again._

 

_~_

With a strong wave of pure anger rushing through him over the act that his spark got away, he stormed out of his room not bothering to check if Jennifer was alright. He couldn’t make any promises on her safety if she got in his way. Taking the back door out of the building he found a single car parked in the back of the parking lot. As he approached the car he could hear the hurried footsteps of his nurse. 

“Peter, I can get him back Jennifer basically pleaded.

“How,” Peter practically roared in her face. “He was under your command and managed to break it. Who’s to say it won’t happen again?” With a rough pull of his hand he wrenched the car door open, ignoring the alarm going off, and began to hot-wire it. 

“My influence must’ve disconnected when he passed out. It won’t happen again, I know what to say, what to do!”

By now the car was running, the alarm stopped, and Peter gradually stood, an unreadable expression on his face and a hand casually resting on the door. As if making up his mind, he moved out from behind the door to bring his hand up to gently cup her ace, thumb caressing her cheek and a small almost sympathetic smile playing on his lips.

“Oh Jennifer,” he started. “I know what to do too.” After one last swipe of his thumb he lashed out, slicing her throat open with his claws. She stood frozen, her eyes wide in shock as her red essence flowed out of her. Peter kept the sympathetic smile on until she collapsed dead into his arms. He then opened the car’s trunk to place her corpse in before getting in the car and driving off, determined on finding his spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's SUPER short, but next chapter will make up for it. Had no idea where to split the chapters so this one will be shorter. Lots of filler in this, but its building to a climax so be patient! :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone following, reviewing, leaving kudos etc. on the story, you honestly make my day whenever I see that so know that its all very much appreciated!! Please keep it up!
> 
> Next Chapter Next Week!
> 
> Drzewo = Tree  
> Some clarification if needed about that: The spark power within Stiles was what said that. It needed a fast way to replenish its power (similar to what happened when Stiles burst out of Deaton's). By saying tree it means the nemeton, which is super powerful. Hope that helped!


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check tags! Major Character Death in chapter!

Kate took a long deep breath after emerging from her hideout. Scott was securely tied up, reminding her of Derek and the many, _many_ , times he was in the same position. If only the young wolf had the looks…and the easy access to power. Getting rid of a major werewolf territory was one of the top achievements in the hunter’s “career”. It would’ve been the top had she actually gotten _all_ the Hales, a feat she hoped to soon complete. 

She started walking back to her car, when she decided to make a detour. Something was deeper in the woods, she could just feel it. It took a while from walking down a poor excuse of a path when she came across an opening wide enough for a car. Bending down she took note of fresh tire marks. After following the direction of the car for a short distance she found the vehicle itself just sitting in the makeshift road. As she approached she saw that both the head and tail lights were still on, the car parked, the trunk open.The more she looked the more she noticed small yet important details. There was a body in the trunk, at least there was; she could tell that much from drag marks that careened to the side further into the foliage growth. Following the marks it didn’t take her long to find the body that made them. 

“Curiosity killed the cat,” a silky voice called. Quickly turning in the direction it came from the hunter saw none other than Peter Hale emerge from behind a tree.

“Peter Hale,” Kate said in fake amusement. 

“In the flesh,” the wolf held his hands out as if to put himself on display, before letting his claws seep through as the anger began to surface. “The flesh that took _years_ to grow back thanks to you.”

“Wouldn’t have had to endure that if you had stayed in the house.” Knowing the situation she was in, and suddenly missing her stash of wolfsbane and weaponry, she took small steps back. She had slight hopes that she might escape the wolf before dying…slight.

“Should’ve known you’d be back to finish the job,” the wolf said, eyes now almost a violent red as he took steps forward. “I have to admit though I’m surprised my nephew isn’t under your clutches again.”

“People change, grow up.” The two stopped, the wolf having smelled magic in the air and huntress hesitant to take another step. That’s when it clicked for the blond. “You’re after him aren’t you; the spark.” Peter, who stretched his neck to turn his head in the direction of the magic, snapped his gaze back to the hunter, already knowing what her bargain would be.

“You want to work together,” he stated but resumed quickly before the hunter could add her two cents. “I give you my nephew and you give me the spark, skip the unnecessary fighting and just take what we truly want.”

“Derek will never be apart of your pack after what you did to Laura,” Kate said, her confidence slowly seeping back into her demeanor. “You’d be the one and only Hale, the most powerful alpha to ever exist, especially since you’ll have the spark.”

“Whose to say you won’t find me and off me later?”

“You’ll never know,” Kate answered. “But you’ll have all the power in the world.” Peter knew how much of a measly little snake Kate was. A part of him wanted to laugh at how pathetic it was, but the feeling was overruled by how annoyed the hunter’s survival antic made him. He released a low growl, mostly to further frighten the hunter, before giving his answer.

“They’re together, this way.” The alpha led the way, making sure the hunter stayed a fair distance away, closer towards the magical pull. They walked in silence until they came into the clearing, spotting the two laying hand in hand on the Nemeton stump.

“We need to get them at the same time to decrease the chance of them fighting back,” Peter explained as he stood beside Stiles. Kate nodded in understanding as she took her place on the other side of the stump next to Derek. She took out her stun gun, electricity quickly sounding as she turned it on. 

“On three,” Kate started. “One…”

“Two…” Peter muttered.

“Three—“ Kate was quick to pull Derek’s body towards her so that she could slam his upper body down to the ground. The wolf barely had a moment to gain full consciousness before the hunter jammed her stun gun into his side, making him twist and writhe in pain. Peter on the other side had grabbed the spark by his throat and held him up so his feet were a foot off the ground. 

“Mieczyslaw, atak,” the alpha growled, red eyes shining straight into the now open and white glowing eyes of the spark. The familiar white glow of the spark’s eyes shown bright after Peter said his command. The alpha released his grip and watched almost in awe as the spark summoned vines seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Stiles!” Derek tried to warn as his body tensed up in pain. Kate, unaware of what was happening, looked over her shoulder to see the spark floating in the air. His arms were outstretched as vines surged up before pausing in midair, as if they were waiting for their order.

“Mieczyslaw, hamować,” Peter ordered a split second before the vines shot their way to the hunter. Derek could’ve sworn the vines were going in for the kill, to suddenly impale the blond in various places all over her body had Peter not said anything. Instead numerous vines dropped away leaving only four, which wrapped themselves tightly around the hunter’s arms and legs. Derek, now free of the electricitycoursing through him, quickly moved the high voltage stun gun away as he backed up.

“You really think I would trust you after what you put me through? After what you put my _family_ through?” Peter growled as he stalked his way over to Kate; Stiles still hovering and holding his restraints up.

“We made a deal,” Kate spat out.

“Oh please, you and I both know what a load of crap that was.” By now he was standing right in front of her, claws by his sides itching for some of the blond’s skin. 

“You’ll break the code…”

“You mean the one you already broke?” his eyes shown a deep, pure, blood-red as he raised his anxious claws up, getting ready to strike. “Consider this evening the score.” And with one swipe of his hand, he slit her throat. Derek could only watch from where he was, a mix of emotions swarming his thoughts as the vines released Kate’s dead body. Time seemed to be frozen as the corpse hit the ground. Peter didn’t spare the hunter another glance before standing in front of his nephew. 

“It’s over,” Derek muttered, not bothering to look up at his uncle. “What more do you want?” 

“Oh nephew,” Peter chided as he bent down to look in Derek’s eyes. “I’m only just beginning. With the power of the spark we can do anything we want. We can finally get our territory back to its rightful owners.” That made Derek snap his gaze up, an electric blue taking the place of his oceanic hazel.

“We?”

“I imagine you joining me, yes.”

“What about Laura, or did you only imagine her power?”

“I think you know the answer to that nephew.” Derek growled as he quickly stood up and turned so his back was to his uncle. In doing so he took note that Stiles was still under Peter’s control and now stood on top of the Nemeton. 

“She was your niece.”

“And she never understood my motives. You on the other hand, I was closer to you than your other siblings…” Peter spoke as he too stood.

“Don’t think you can compare me to you. We’re nothing alike Peter,” Derek spat as he turned to glare at the man.

“No, we’re not alike. But you’re the one who understands me most nephew. Who did you confide to about Paige? About Stiles?”

“Don’t talk about them,” Derek growled. Peter merely smirked at the response, as if it was what he wanted. It told him that Derek still deeply cared about them both, and that he would most likely do anything to ensure the safety of the spark; which meant he would most likely partner with his uncle so as no harm came to his mate.

“I’ll give you some time to think about it, if you would like to join me and the spark or not. You need a pack, an alpha, and I can certainly provide my services.” Just as Peter was going to leave, he felt them. A bullet came flying out of nowhere, just missing him but embedding itself in the spark’s chest.

“Stiles!” Derek called out as he quickly made his way to the teen. 

“They’re coming from the east,” Peter informed before disappearing into the preserve. Derek cursed at the situation as he pulled Stiles’ body into his arms before running off. He hated what he had just seen. When the bullet hit Stiles the spark wasn’t phased, he merely looked at the impact then simply fell to his knees void of any emotion. When the wolf had made it to the spark the white glow was gone and the boy was unconscious. It didn’t appear that the spark felt any pain just yet, and Derek should’ve been glad, but the thought made him angry. If he were actually doing his job his _mate_ would’ve never been controlled by Peter in the first place, meaning that had things played out differently Stiles wouldn’t have been in the picture at all. If Stiles wasn’t a spark…a lot of things would’ve been different. If Stiles wasn’t a spark, he probably would’ve never met Derek and they probably would’ve never been mates. 

But things didn’t turn out differently. 

Derek could practically hear his mother’s voice telling him that, as well as Laura’s voice reminding him that. Things did not turn out differently; they were meant to happen the way they were. Derek and Stiles were meant to be mates, and Derek was meant to protect him. The wolf didn’t have it in himself to forgive himself for failing what he had already promised himself to do; not just yet. But he did make a new promise to discuss their situation once Stiles woke up; not if, but _once._

 

~

“What’s wrong?” Victoria Argent asked her husband once he got home. Chris had to give it to her that she always knew something was wrong even if his facial features gave nothing away. He gave a small smile before moving past his wife and entered the living room. 

“Chris?” she questioned as she saw him go to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink.

“Where’s Allison?” he asked after taking a sip.

“Upstairs in her room, why?” Chris simply looked up, almost as if he was lost.

“Kate’s dead.” Victoria let pure emotion show for a second before reigning her feelings in.

“How?” Chris took another sip, feeling somewhat useless. 

“Wolf, her throat was clawed out in the preserve. Me and a few others were doing a regular check of the area when they found her.”

“Damn it,” she cursed as she crossed her arms in front of her. She took a minute, just watching her husband finish his drink, before speaking. “It’s time to train Allison. Tomorrow night you and your men will go out to look for the bastard. The funeral will be at the end of next week, that will allow for enough time to get Kate’s body to the morgue where they can sew her up. I’ll have to call Gerard and let him know as well.” She took her husband’s cup from him and started heading towards the kitchen to wash it, stopping at the doorframe. “Go to bed. Some hikers will find her body and notify police tomorrow where they’ll rule her death another animal attack. Be prepared for the sheriff to stop by so he can tell us the news. Allison shouldn’t hear it from him, we’ll tell her tomorrow.” Before she left she took a glance back at her husband. He still looked lost but gave a small smile before slowly making his way out of the room and up the stairs.

 

~

Derek was just nearing his family’s house when he smelled him, Scott McCall; what was he doing out here?

“Scott,” Stiles muttered. The wolf had no idea how the teen knew anything seeing as how he was still unconscious. He put his thoughts aside thinking his spark must’ve picked up on his best friend somewhere. He didn’t make it a yard, as he moved closer towards the end of the preserve, when Stiles’ body snapped upright almost causing the wolf to drop him. His eyes were open and glowing white and his hand pointed in the opposite direction.

“Scott,” he said again. Derek turned to where he was pointing and took a second to use his senses. He could definitely smell the beta, but with his added concentration he could tell the beta was scared and hurt. After tightening his grip he started jogging to the young wolf, Stiles yet again pliant and unconscious in his arms. The scent lead him straight to his house, the basement to be exact. 

“Scott?” Derek called as he gently placed Stiles’ body on a chair. The room was dark, dusty, and burnt but still housed a few tables, which had what looked like cases on them, and some electrical wires. He walked deeper into the room and saw makeshift hanging lights stapled to burnt banisters, and what looked like a generator that connected to some of the wires running along the floor. Following the direction of the wires, he saw that they ran up and connected to a chainlink fence.

“Derek,” Scott finally responded. The young wolf was strapped to the fence, beads of sweat dripping off his body. His chemo signals were a mix of shock, pain, and anger.

“Don’t tell me…” he started as he began to release Scott from his restraints. 

“It was Kate,” Scott completely ignored the older wolf’s request. “She found out when I was at Allison’s. I got trapped in her room, she-she took my phone and texted Allison I left, and…and…”

“Kate’s dead Scott,” Derek blurted out. The older wolf hadn’t meant to just say it, but the beta was freaking out too much for his liking. The news certainly calmed Scott enough to allow Derek to get him out of his ties. 

“How’d it…what happened?" Scott questioned as he rubbed his healing wrists. “What happened to Stiles, is he ok?” Derek sighed as he followed the teen towards Stiles.

“I”ll tell you on our way,” he said as he picked up Stiles. 

“Our way where?” The older wolf hated to admit it but the amount of questions and worry emitting from Scott was really beginning to frustrate him.

“Look,” he sighed. “Peter’s practically gone feral and has been the one murdering people. He and his nurse were the ones who had control over Stiles, and used his power to further heal and give more power to Peter. Tonight Peter and Kate crossed paths, they found Stiles and I in the preserve and attacked. Peter controlled Stiles to hold Kate so he could slash her throat out. More hunters came, Peter and I escaped, and Stiles lead me to you." Scott looked at the older wolf with wide eyes, in shock. 

“What?”

“That’s just the most I’ve ever heard you talk and I didn’t think you were capable of that,” Scott answered truthfully.

“You sound like Stiles,” he rolled his eyes as he went into a light jog. He could tell that Stiles wasn’t in a lot of pain, in fact his pain was slowly going away, but as far as he was concerned the preserve wasn’t safe. 

“Where are we going?” Scott asked as he kept pace.

“Anywhere that isn’t here.” A few seconds passed before either of them spoke.

“We can go to my house,” Scott offered. “I’m pretty sure my mom has the graveyard shift tonight, we should be good.” The two locked eyes, Derek gave a nod, and followed Scott out of the woods.

 

~

Lydia’s eyes snapped open as she came back into the land of the living. She was frozen in bed as she took in her surroundings. Why was she at the hospital? How long had she been at the hospital? What day was it? She quickly realized the last thing she could remember was her party she threw to celebrate breaking up with Jackson…did they break up? She could’ve sworn she was making out with him…

“Oh Lydia,” a nurse greeted with a smile as she walked into her room. The nurse nearly passed it but, after glancing in and seeing the strawberry blond was awake, stepped in. “You’re awake, how are you feeling?” She must not have minded the fact that the teen was literally staring at her like a deer caught in headlights, confusion written all over her face.

“Do you know where you are?” the nurse asked more seriously as they locked eyes.

“The hospital…” 

“And what’s the last thing you…”

“What day is it?” the nurse looked at the clock before answering.

“Well now it’s early Sunday morning.” The nurse watched Lydia’s reaction carefully, as if her reaction gave her the answer she was looking for. “Lydia, what’s the last thing you remember?” The teen looked at her with almost tear-filled eyes.

“The last thing I remember, is getting ready for my party I threw on Friday,” she answered with the most determined and set voice she could manage. She was scared. How could over twenty-four hours of her life be gone, completely forgotten?

“Lydia, honey,” the nurse said as she took her hand and sat by her side. “You and Jackson were brought in yesterday morning. EMT’s said they found your bodies near the preserve.”

“Jackson?”

“You were both severely dehydrated and unconscious…”

“Jackson, where’s Jackson?”

“He was discharged yesterday afternoon completely fine, his parents came and picked him up.” Lydia simply nodded, approving the fact that her boyfriend…ex-boy..Jackson was ok. 

“My mom…”

“Is downstairs, I’ll make sure to tell her you’re up and asking for her,” the nurse smiled. Just as she was about to leave Lydia called out. 

“You look familiar…” she trailed off. The nurse turned at the doorframe, halfway out, and smiled.

“I’m Scott’s mom,” she said warmly. Lydia returned a smile as they shared a moment, as if she were thanking the woman. “I’ll go get your mom for you.” The door remained open, which the teen was surprisingly thankful for. The main fluorescent lights in her room were off with a soft yellow light taking their place. She didn’t want to be in darkness, not when the last time she was she lost over a day of her life. What was the last thing she really remembered? Obviously kissing Jackson, but even that was blurry. She also vaguely remembered seeing Stiles and…glowing eyes? The more she tried to remember the more her side started to conspicuously hurt. Something had happened, but she couldn’t remember. She’d have to find Jackson and Stiles once she got out…if she got out. With a roll of her eyes at the sudden wave of frustration and exhaustion, for some reason, she readjusted herself in her bed. If she kept her eyes on the door she’d stay up long enough to see her mom walk through right?

 

Right?

 

~

One-thirty Sunday morning. Scott and Stiles were sound asleep, haphazardly, in Scott’s room. The sight almost made Melissa laugh, but she managed to hold it in. Of course the nurse would check in on her son when she got back from work. She felt bad for telling him that she’d be back for dinner, but as always something came up. Picking up someone else’s shift to earn more money at the expense of having dinner with her son. Some sacrifices had to be made, and it looked like he and Stiles had an exhausting night seeing as how Scott was barely laid out in his chair and Stiles was balled up in blankets on her son’s bed. Why Stiles was on the bed will remain a mystery, but she did give a small chuckle to herself as she closed the door and headed to her room.

At the sound of her bedroom door closing, Scott opened his eyes.

“You’re good Derek,” he whispered. The older man opened the window and snuck back in, practically crawling over Stiles’ wrapped up body. 

“Graveyard shift?” Derek teased as he adjusted his jacket by the side of the bed.

“How’s he doing?” Scott asked, rolling his eyes while ignoring the jab, as the two unwrapped the spark.

“I’m not sensing any pain from his chemo-signals, but we should check his chest to make sure he’s alright.”

“Chemo-signals…you, or Deaton, or Stiles…someone mentioned that before…”

“Think of it as an emotional footprint. The stronger the emotion someone feels the more present it becomes to our senses.”

“So he’s not in pain?”

“Use your senses,” Derek tried. He wasn’t the best at being a teacher, but Scott had to learn. “Focus your thoughts towards Stiles and what he may be feeling.” As the young wolf attempted to figure out what emotions the passed out spark was feeling, Derek went to work at taking the spark’s shirt off to examine the bullet wound in his chest.

“I feel exhaustion and…and something else…but no pain,” Scott said with his eyes closed. He opened them just in time to see Derek lay Stiles back down, now shirtless, on the bed. “Whoa.”

“No pain, cause he’s already healed.”

“How?” Derek looked up with a shrug of his eyebrows.

“Magic.” To triple check that the spark was in no pain whatsoever he placed his hand where the bullet was in an attempt to suck the pain out, but there wasn’t any to take. “And that other emotion you felt, was guilt.”

“Guilt?” the young wolf questioned as he grabbed a clean shirt for the spark. The two went to work placing it on. “What does he have to feel guilty about?”

“Think about it, he hasn’t been home, talked to his dad, or even been _himself_ since Friday. Knowing Stiles I’m sure that isn’t all of it, but it’s all I can think of at the moment.” Derek’s words were almost a reality check for the young wolf. Scott’s mom had no idea that he was kidnapped by some crazy hunter, who happened to be murdered no less than two hours ago. He couldn’t even imagine what Stiles’ dad must be feeling, or the lecture his friend was going to get once the two were reunited. Stiles almost died tonight, and the sheriff would’ve had no idea. 

“Hey, I’m not saying you have to, but maybe the both of you should tell your parents.” The thought struck a nerve with the young wolf.

“No, no I can’t tell her, she’d flip out…”

“You’re the one freaking out over the fact that both of you could’ve lost your lives tonight with neither of your parents knowing,” Derek said as he clambered his way back over to the open window. “You don’t have to, but tonight was a close call for Stiles. Think about it.” He slipped out, and just like that it was as if he was never there. Scott took a second to look at his friend on the bed. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the older wolf was right. Tonight was almost really bad. He’d have to think on it and talk to Stiles when he woke up. He sighed as he made his way over back to his chair, this time grabbing a blanket, and got situated. What would Allison think? She probably doesn’t know what her aunt did, what her family did behind her back. Or worse, what if she did know, and was in on everything? Nah, she wasn’t like that. She wasn’t the bad guy.

 

He hoped…

 

~

“Where the hell have you been?” Sheriff Stilinski yelled to his son as he picked him up from the McCall residence Sunday morning; a reasonable time Sunday morning.

“Sorry dad, I was at the party but something happened to my phone, and then I stayed the night at Scott’s and we just crashed and hung out and played video games and stuff all day yesterday and then crashed again and now we’re here,” Stiles informed as his dad drove. He and Scott realized very quickly that their excuse of Stiles just staying with Scott the whole weekend wouldn’t work what with Mama McCall catching Derek sleeping on her couch. So to solve the problem, Stiles would just explain to his dad when Melissa wasn’t around, simple as that…

“You mean to tell me you just conveniently forgot to send a text to your old man saying all of that?”

“Yup, you know how hormonal teenage minds work, we don’t think of others around us and only think about what’s happening to us in that specific moment and you know just forget about things we know we should really do…”

“You’re grounded for the week.”

“What?” the spark exclaimed.

“You heard me, no Scott, no parties. Just school, lacrosse, and home.” Stiles slumped in his seat, a small pout playing on his lips. They came to a stop light and Stiles took the moment to speak again.

“By ‘no Scott’, you mean I can’t go to him but can…”

“No Scott, and to make sure I’ll have a deputy check in every hour when your home and I’m not.”

“What?” Stiles scoffed. “Come on dad, I was just with Scott…”

“Just with Scott, failing to inform me, for a whole weekend.” The light turned green. “What if something happened to you kid? Huh? Think of your old man for once and realize how nerve wracking it is whenever I don’t hear from you, especially now that there’s some feral animal roaming about town mauling people to death!” He was getting angrier and more hysterical the more he talked. Stiles was lucky his dad’s lecture got cut short from the radio. Someone called in a 10-54, possible dead body, which in this town meant a definite dead body. The sheriff sighed in frustration over the fact that there was another body and that he had to postpone his lecture to his son for another time. He called in saying he’d be there as fast as he could, after he dropped off Stiles of course but they didn’t need to know that.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook with this,” he warned as he pulled up outside their house. “You’re still grounded, and I’ll make sure to be home for dinner tonight got it?” 

“Yes dad,” Stiles mumbled as he started to get out of the car.

“Hey,” his dad called, his hand reaching out to catch his son’s arm. “You know I love you right?” Stiles looked back, a mixture of guilt and empathy on his face.

“I know, I love you too,” he said with a small smile, that felt more like a grimace but he hoped his dad got the message. 

“Alright,” the sheriff said giving a light squeeze before letting go.

“Be safe,” Stiles called after he got out and before he shut the door. He watched as his dad drove off, the feeling of sadness growing the farther the cruiser got from him. Maybe it was time to tell him about what happened, about being friends with a werewolf, about being mated to a werewolf, about…everything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So I had plans on making this chapter longer, but life happened (this has been a shitty week) and I wanted to get something out so yeah. Kate is GONE! Ugh that felt good to write hahaha. But I am (ROUGHLY) following the original storyline so...I'll leave it at that. Allison will begin training, Peter is creepy and wants Derek to join his little weird creepy pack that's not a pack but you know it's Uncle Peter what else are you gonna do? Lydia is coming into her badass banshee-ness (slowly but surely bare with me), and Stiles and Scott may tell their parents about the supernatural...
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments! (Also I apologize, I've mostly been writing late at night so sorry if sentences don't make sense or if my grammar is worse than usual!) Thank you to all of you who have left comments, kudos and more! It's so great and please keep it up!
> 
> Next Chapter Next Week! (Most likely, I'm going on vaca but I should have internet...fingers crossed!)
> 
> atak= attack  
> hamować= restrain


End file.
